Unequivocal
by BeanerWeasley
Summary: Rose/Scorp: "You just what! You want me to kiss you and sweep you off your feet and tell you I'm in love with you and always have been? Well, I tried that! And guess what, Weasley? You're still engaged and I'm still the idiot that thought I had a chance. So please, if you have any shred of feeling for me, just leave me alone."
1. Chapter 1

**Unequivocal** by BeanerWeasley

Rose/Scorp: "You just what?! You want me to kiss you and sweep you off your feet and tell you I'm in love with you and always have been? Well, I tried that! And guess what, Weasley? You're still engaged and I'm still the idiot that thought I had a chance. So please, if you have any shred of feeling for me, just leave me alone."

This story is told from Rose's point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

 **Chapter 1**

"Babe! I'm heading out!"

"Okay, wait just one minute!" I call down the stairs, peering around the doorway. I pull one of my Uncle Bill's old Weird Sisters t-shirts over my unruly red hair and grab my black work boots.

I bound down the stairs, jumping over the bottom two steps. Once I make it to the kitchen, I toss my boots toward the door and turn to face Perry. He's watching me impatiently, green eyes displaying nothing short of boredom.

I run my hands against my neck underneath my hair and flip the ends out from beneath my collar.

"You're leaving early today," I remark, slightly out of breath from speeding down the stairs.

He rolls his eyes. "Not all of us can apparate anywhere we want in a matter of seconds. I actually have to use regular public transportation."

He approaches me and gives me a quick peck on the cheek before turning to leave.

I sigh and lean against the wall. "You're not even staying for breakfast? I've barely seen you for weeks!"

He sets his briefcase on the poured concrete countertop and opens it to do a quick scan of his belongings. His usual routine.

"You know the firm has been working on a big proposal," he starts, distractedly. I watch as a crease forms between his dark eyebrows. "I've got to go all the way to Hertfordshire today so I need to get going. Maybe you should try getting up early for once if you want to see me."

I see a hint of a smile on his face as he quickly meets my eye and I scowl. He snaps his carrycase closed and I see his initials embossed on the leather surface. It's the one gift I've given him that I've been really proud of. I feel my scowl soften slightly.

He opens the door, heading out into the crisp morning air and I snap out of my reverie.

"You knew I was a late sleeper when you proposed to me!" I call after him as the screen door closes behind him. He waves his hand without turning around.

"Love you!" he yells over his shoulder from the bottom of the stoop. I watch him turn down the busy street, crowded with commuters, and sigh once more.

I collapse into a seat at our tiny kitchen table and flick my wand to pour myself a bowl of cold cereal. I think of Perry commuting in the hustle and bustle of all the other muggles.

What a hassle. I do not know how he puts up with that every day.

But then again, I guess he doesn't have a choice. A muggle is a muggle is a muggle.

I pull my breakfast toward me and summon a spoon, digging in ravenously. I notice Perry's sneakers in the corner sitting neatly in line with the edge of the cabinet, laces tucked inside the shoes. I eye my pile of shoes on the opposite side of the door. An unorganized heap.

It really is a shame that Perry spends so much time in transit. He works long enough hours as is. But I guess he knew what he signed up for when he decided to become a lawyer. And I guess I knew what I signed up for when I decided to become his fiancé.

I take a few more bites of my corn flakes before looking at the clock.

8:06. _Ugh_.

I told my boss I'd be in at 8 this morning. But, in my defense, I told him that yesterday afternoon when waking up on time seemed a lot more feasible than it did this morning.

I get up forlornly, leaving my cereal bowl on the table, subconsciously knowing that I'll forget about it and Perry will end up cleaning it tomorrow before work.

I step into my combat boots and let my wand tie the laces for me before walking out into the fresh, cool air. I discreetly point my wand at the door to lock it. The sun is shining for once as I hop over the bannister of the porch into a small grassy patch hidden from view of the street.

Sometimes I wish I could apparate directly out of the townhome, but then I think of the prospect of random people apparating in and out and realize I don't care to take the security risk.

But damn if it wouldn't be convenient.

I turn to face the lush green bushes standing between the sidewalk and me. At this point, this has all become quite routine. I take a deep breath, picturing Gringotts, and spin on the spot, barely noticing the squeezing sensation before I arrive in the entryway of the grand wizarding bank, my eyes taking a second to adjust to the brightness of the sun glaring off the light marble walls and floors.

Once I find my bearings, I quickly head toward the offices, ignoring the chaos surrounding me. I'm hoping to sneak in unnoticed, but of course when I get there, the curse breakers are already in the conference room having the morning meeting.

 _Damn._

I enter the room slowly, trying not to draw attention to myself, but my boss immediately spots me.

"8 o'clock arrival, huh, Rose?" he calls over from the front of the room, somewhat sternly, somewhat jokingly.

I feel my cheeks heat up. "Sorry, Chris," I say reluctantly, trying not to scowl. This is also an occurrence that has become fairly routine. But that doesn't mean apologizing to the boss in front of a roomful of people ever gets any easier. Swallowing my pride has never been one of my strong suits.

"No, no. No need to apologize to me. But you should apologize to all your coworkers here!" I look around and see the mocking faces, some friendly and some annoyed. "We've had to wait for you to show up to give the big news!"

I look back at Chris' hulking figure. He's as tall as a professional basketball player, but built like a professional wrestler. And I mean the staged type of wrestling where everyone takes performance enhancers and hits each other with chairs.

"I was just about to tell everyone that we are getting a new curse breaker tomorrow!" He slaps his hands together in a gesture too extreme to be considered a clap.

A few people mutter amongst one another and I exchange a look with some coworkers across the room.

"As you all know, Rose has been a one man – well one _woman_ – team since she started here about a year ago. But she'll finally be getting a partner tomorrow! And he comes here with experience. He was previously working at the new Gringotts site in Ukraine as a charm setter, but now that construction is done, he isn't needed there anymore, so he's agreed to transfer to London!"

Chris smiles widely at me with his white shield of teeth. I unenthusiastically return the smile, but I do think this could be a nice change of pace. Typically, Chris helps me out with my section of the vaults, but he's complete rubbish when it comes to paperwork. Plus, his much-too-boisterous attitude grates on my nerves during early morning assignments. Actually, it grates on my nerves during all assignments, time of day aside.

"So once we brief our new guy on all the protocols, etcetera, etcetera, he should be ready to work. I'm thinking 10 o'clock tomorrow morning for a meeting-slash-introductory situation. As long as Rose can pull herself out of bed by then."

This time I really do scowl, but Chris just laughs loudly. It's more of a guffaw, really.

"Anyways, that's all I have for you today. Curse breaks are posted outside the door! Keep your wits about you!"

I turn around and am the first to leave the room since I barely made it through the door in the first place. I give the assignment list a once over and feel my forehead crinkling in dismay.

 _Ugh_.

Nothing except routine maintenance with Chris.

I start heading to the tunnel entrance and feel a heavy slap on the back. "You ready to check up on some vaults?"

"Mmhmm." I give Chris a half-hearted glare, hoping he realizes I'm not in the mood for this right now, but of course he seems oblivious and chats loudly all the way to our section of the vaults.

I walk out ahead of him, trying to keep some distance between the two of us in hopes of deterring his incessant talking. I start to check the charms on the cells to make sure everything is secure as he continues whatever conversation he's in the middle of.

"It'll be nice for you, I bet," I catch him saying as I try to focus on the task at hand. I didn't listen to the first part of his soliloquy, so I don't have any idea what he's talking about.

I glance back at him questioningly, but he's not paying attention.

"Sorry, what was that?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"It'll be nice, I said. Not being followed around by your boss all day!"

In these situations, I find it best not to respond. Chris is always trying to bait me into making a miserable comment that will get me into trouble. I bite my tongue and give a nod of the head before walking down a set of stone stairs ahead of me. A cart flies by on the mining tracks to my left, sending a cloud of dust into the stale air. My hair blows in front of my face and I shake it away haphazardly. I can already feel the effects of the humidity of the dank underground cellars. This is why I don't style my hair.

I continue on in silence, wandering through the dark winding paths of the bank, shadowy stone arches looming in every direction. Chris goes on about whatever topic he's keen to talk about and I nod and agree absentmindedly until it's time to turn around.

Once we make our way back to the light of the ground level, he turns to face me.

"So this is our last run together for a while!" I wave my wand and shoot a jet of water at my boots to clear the dust and dirt, debating whether or not I feel like responding.

"Yep," I say without looking at him.

He seems unperturbed by my inattention. "Well, you'll be training the new guy tomorrow, so rest up! Hopefully he'll pick up on things fast. From what I hear, he's whip smart. Much like you, I'm hoping." He smiles warmly as I turn to face him. I give a small smile back, genuinely grateful for a rare compliment from my boss.

"Sounds good," I say, putting in more effort than usual to sound cheerful.

He chuckles at my attempt and starts walking away. "Yes, sounds good indeed!"

I catch up to him and we fall into stride together. I resist the urge to laugh as I think about how ludicrous we must look considering I'm a fraction of his size.

I turn to head down the hall to the records room to fill out a report for the day. Of course, Chris doesn't even attempt to look like he's going to help with it as he continues walking in a different direction.

The more I think about it, this new partner thing might really work out.

"Hey," I call out. He turns around, probably expecting me to ask him to help with the report, but I gave up on that a long time ago. "You never did say who the guy is that's starting tomorrow," I continue. "Maybe I know him." After all, my family seems to know everyone in the wizarding world.

Chris' wall-of-white-smile is back. "I think you graduated with him, actually. Name's Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy."

I spin around to fully face him, hair flying in front of my face again as I do. But before I can think of anything to say in protest, he turns to walk away, whistling cheerily as he does.

I blankly stare at the empty space where he once stood for a minute or so before slowly turning back toward the records room.

As I wind my way up a set of stairs, I find myself wishing I could keep Chris as a partner.

 _This new partner thing might really work out,_ I think to myself, mocking my previous optimism.

Work out?

 _Ha!_

Yeah. I doubt it.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm back, friends! :) I told you I'd have a new story, and finally (a couple months behind schedule), here it is! This one will be anywhere from 18-20 chapters (I have 14 chapters already written, so updates will be posted **at least once a week** ).

As you can see, this is only the beginning. Sorry for the absence of Scorp in this chapter... but don't worry, he'll be in the rest of the chapters! After all, he's really the best part of any story ;)

Let me know what you think of this chapter! How do you like the set up of the story? Where do you think this is headed? What is going to happen in the inevitably tangled web between Rose, her fiance, and Scorp? Can't wait to read your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine!

 **Chapter 2**

I show up at my parents' house shortly after five o'clock, hoping dinner with the family will distract me from the misery that's been closing in all day.

 _Scorpius bloody Malfoy_. Seriously? I grimace before walking through the front door.

"Hello, darling," my mum says cheerily from the kitchen table. "How are you? Your brother isn't coming, but the cousins are out back."

"Great," I begin, negativity shining through my voice. "When's dinner?"

She eyes me suspiciously at the sound of my miserable tone. "We'll eat when your father arrives. He should be home in the next hour or so. Is Perry coming?"

Every time I'm in a bad mood, she immediately jumps to the conclusion that it has something to do with Perry. In reality, it's always work that puts me into a bad mood.

I start walking toward the back of the house, not feeling like hanging out under my mother's prying eyes. "He might come," I say noncommittally without turning around. "He said he thinks he can get out a little earlier than usual."

I open the back door and walk out into the sunshine, leaving my nosey mother behind and instead spot Lily sitting under a tree watching James and Al fly around with a quaffle.

Rather than approaching Lily, I make a bee-line for the shed to grab my broom. Once I'm up in the air, I feel my troubles being left on the ground behind me. Sweet release.

"What's up, Rosey!" James calls, throwing the quaffle in my direction. I dive and catch it with ease. It feels good to be back on my broom.

We fly around for a while, gelling together like we did when we were all on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Al and I were in our fifth year and James was our seventh year captain. That was the year we went undefeated. First undefeated team in a decade.

We could've continued on that path the next year if it wasn't for the new addition to the Slytherin team. Scorpius Malfoy.

I frown to myself and see the quaffle whiz by me.

"Come on! Open your eyes next time!" Al taunts. I roll said eyes and watch James retrieve the ball.

"Shut up, Potter," I snap harshly. "One mistake doesn't change the fact that I can kick your arse any day."

"Ha!" he shoots back. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

James is at the ready, watching this argument escalate. As he throws the quaffle up into the air, I catch Al's eye. His look of determination rivals my own. Simultaneously, we take off, flying through the air toward the large red ball.

As it starts to make its descent toward the ground, we both dive. We're neck and neck as the grass closes in quickly.

Then, right before I'm about to reach out for the ball, James flies by and snatches it. Al and I end up in a heap on the ground.

We both shoot glares at James as he cackles loudly and calls, "looks like I can still kick _both_ your arses!"

Al just shakes his head and stands up, brushing dirt and grass from his knees. I follow suit and notice the large brush burn already turning bright red on my arm. Battle scar of the day.

James lands on the ground next to us and Lily joins the group.

"You're a real jerk, you know that, James Potter?" I say, somewhat jokingly and somewhat seriously.

He winks obnoxiously. "That's what they tell me!"

I watch Lily roll her eyes, but at that moment, my dad pokes his head out the back door, a shock of red hair standing out against the white siding of the house.

"Time for dinner," he calls out. "And why is it that you Potters are here more often than my own kids? This must be the first time in a month that I've see you, Rosey!"

I roll my eyes as I head in his direction. "I was here last week."

He pats me on the back once I'm within reach. "Well, I've seen Al at least 3 times since then!"

I stare at him in incredulity. "That's because he works with you." Al has worked as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes every summer since he turned 15. Now he's taken on the job full-time.

"That's beside the point now, isn't it?" my dad says through a laugh. We enter the kitchen and I see Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny at the table with my mum. The table is laden with food.

"So where's Larry, anyways?" Al asks as we all sit down and serve ourselves.

I roll my eyes in annoyance. "You know it's _Perry_. And he said he might be able to make it later. There's a portkey at the flat for him."

"At least you didn't have to go through the trouble of setting up a new portkey for him," Al retorts slyly. "He can just use the one from the past, oh I dunno, ten or so dinners that he didn't make it to?"

Aunt Ginny hits him over the head with her napkin and I scowl. Al has never liked Perry. To be honest, neither have James and Hugo. I must've really disappointed them by bringing in a muggle instead of someone they could play quidditch against.

I stab a Brussel sprout dejectedly with my fork, tuning out the surrounding conversations. By the end of dinner, there's still no sign of Perry.

As my mum begins to clear the table, I follow Lily to the back porch and sit down forlornly.

 _Ugh_. "I wish Perry would show up solely to prove Al wrong," I say with venom.

Lily eyes me shrewdly, red hair shining in the evening light. "If he's so unreliable," she starts slowly, "maybe you shouldn't be marrying him."

I snap my eyes to hers, flashing a warning look. "He isn't unreliable! He's busy at work."

I pick at a hole in the floral cushion of my mum's ancient patio furniture.

"Well, you seem pretty miserable," my cousin continues. "Maybe you should find someone who's less _busy at work_." She wildly gestures air quotes and I shake my head in annoyance.

"I'm not miserable!" I spew defensively. She rolls her eyes. "And even if I am, it's not because of Perry." I lean my head into my hands and she waits patiently for me to continue. I sigh. "I found out today that I'm getting a new partner at work."

When I look up from my hands, her auburn eyebrows are raised. "So what? Isn't that a good thing? You're always complaining about how obnoxious your boss is."

I stare down at my quidditch injury from earlier in the day and briefly picture Malfoy flying past me, snatching a quaffle from my reach and laughing.

"Well," I start, frustration creeping to the surface, "it _would_ be a good thing. Except for the fact that my new partner is none other than Scorpius Malfoy."

Lily's eyes widen before she lets out a disbelieving laugh. "Scorpius Malfoy, huh? _Interesting_."

I eye her coy grin and shining eyes. "What is so _interesting_ about this?!" I yell, throwing my hands into the air. "He's going to make my life a living hell!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," she says, more slyly than ever. "Maybe I should warn Perry to watch his back…"

"What the hell does that mean?" I ask, not knowing where she's going with this. But at that moment, Al and James walk outside, followed by Perry himself.

"Rosey! Jerry is here!" Al says brightly, slapping Perry on the back.

"It's Perry," he says quietly, looking like a fish out of water. I send a death glare in Al's direction.

"Right you are," Al responds in a mockingly somber tone. They sit down in the seats across from Lily and me. I watch Perry's green eyes flash, but he doesn't respond. I give him a look that I'm hoping says, "I'm sorry."

"So how was your day at the salt mines, Per?" James asks while flicking his wand and summoning the quaffle from earlier.

"Fine," he starts to respond, "just working on a big proposal for the firm-"

"Enough shop talk!" Al interrupts. "You lost me at 'proposal,' my good man."

James interjects, "Yes indeed. We need some more interesting conversation. Quidditch!"

My eyes go back and forth angrily between my cousins. Even Lily wears a smirk on her face. I stand up.

"You know what, I think Perry and I are going to go," I begin loftily, pushing a strand of hair from my face. "I've got to be up early tomorrow for work." Perry shoots me a grateful look and rises to head back inside as I follow directly behind him. Once we reach the door, I hang back for a minute, spinning around to give the glare of the century.

"See you guys when you decide to stop being assholes," I hiss angrily before stepping inside. Before the door closes, I hear Lily call,

"Have fun with Malfoy tomorrow!"

I exhale angrily and see Perry watching me. "Mum, Dad! We're leaving!" I call, hostility weaving its way into my tone.

My mum comes speeding out of the kitchen. "But Perry just arrived, dear! I was just going to heat up some food for him."

I shake my head. "Fine. We'll take it to go."

Perry and I head to the kitchen and sit down at the table to wait for the food. He puts his hand on my knee and I shoot him another apologetic look.

The minute my mum hands us a Tupperware full of food, I stand up. She hugs me and I half-heartedly return it. Before leaving, I call goodbye into the living room.

"Bye, Rosey," my dad says cheerfully. "Feel free to stop by more often and visit. After all, we did provide you with food and shelter for 17 years!"

I smile slightly. "Yeah, sure thing, Dad."

I pull Perry out the door into the front yard and take tight hold of his hand. "Sorry," I say quickly before spinning on the spot. A few seconds later, we arrive on the grassy patch by the stoop of our flat.

Once inside, I kick off my shoes and flop down on the garish plaid loveseat in the living room. Perry sits in the arm chair across from me.

"Sorry about Al," I say, closing my eyes and propping my feet up on the arm of the couch. "He'll come around eventually."

I hear Perry grumble and open my eyes. He's looking rather worse for the wear, brown hair messy and out of place compared to his usual neat appearance.

"I just don't think that's going to happen," he says quietly. "It's like he thinks I'm some kind of idiot because I just sit there and put up with his mocking."

"Better than trying to fight it, I guess," I say as I get up and walk toward him. "Anyways, I like you and I'm the only one that matters," I finish cheekily, sitting down on his lap.

He eyes me sadly. "Sorry, babe, I need to go get some work done…" he says apologetically, slowly removing me from my position and standing up. I sigh. There's always work.

"Fine. Then I'm going to bed," I say resignedly. "See you in the morning."

He gives me a peck on the cheek and I head upstairs, half hoping he'll stop me.

Of course he doesn't, so I tuck myself in and drift into an uneasy sleep, dreading what may come tomorrow.

* * *

It turns out that I don't see Perry in the morning. I'm instead greeted by my freshly cleaned cereal bowl on the table with a note.

" _Sorry, babe. Had to head out early._

 _Have a good day at work._

 _Love you,_

 _-P"_

I try to work up a smile, but the thought of the impending work day is eating at me already.

I go through the motions of my morning distractedly and end up getting to work at 8 o'clock sharp. As I walk into the offices, I'm met with Chris's blindingly white smile.

"Right on time today, are we?" he asks slyly. "Must be excited to show your new partner the ropes. You just missed him actually. He's meeting with the goblins before the morning meeting."

"Great," I mumble as I walk to the break room and pour myself a cup of hot coffee, leaving Chris chuckling behind me.

I spend the next two hours burying myself in paperwork until the morning meeting.

For once in my life, I'm the first one to arrive. I grab a spot near the back of the conference room, hoping I'll be hidden from Chris's line of vision. I don't care to be called out in front of the whole group, including Scorpius Malfoy, on his first day here. I can only imagine the mocking that would ensue.

The room quickly fills and I make sure I'm directly behind a really tall guy. A minute or so later, Chris walks in and catches my eye. No sign of my prat of a future partner. I guarantee Chris is making him make a dramatic entrance. He did the same thing to me on my first day.

"Morning, everyone!" Chris' voice booms across the room. I cringe and wish I would've grabbed another cup of coffee.

"As you all know," he continues, a huge grin on his face, "we have a new addition to the team to introduce! Rose! Stop hiding and get up here!" I feel my face heat up and look at the ground as I resignedly meander to the front of the room to stand by Chris. Once there, I look up toward the entrance of the room and see _him_.

Scorpius Malfoy.

He raises his eyebrows at me in shock before flashing the same dazzling grin I remember. He looks the same as he did when I last saw him on graduation day, except his hair is messier and he's clad in a t-shirt instead of the button ups I'm used to seeing him wear.

There's really no word to describe him other than _gorgeous_.

I curse myself as I feel my heart pounding and realize I need to relax.

 _It's just the shock of seeing him after all this time_ , I tell myself. Anyways, it's not like he didn't always look like this. I did quite a good job of ignoring his good looks in the past, so it shouldn't be a problem now. Especially once he opens his mouth.

Chris says something that I don't fully hear and Malfoy walks to the front of the room. Actually, it isn't so much a walk as it is a saunter. I watch a few of the women nearby exchange meaningful glances.

I frown and tune out the rest of what my boss is saying.

At some point, people start exiting the room and I see a pair of feet step in front of me. I look up to see Malfoy's silver eyes looking into my own.

"Hey, Weasley," he says quietly. I resist the urge to slap him for no reason. He steps around me and leans against the wall directly next to me, smirking the entire time. Before I can come up with a clever insult, Chris steps in front of us.

"So, Rose, I didn't assign you any curse breaks for the day. You can just show Scorpius around and get him acclimated with your section of the vaults."

"Fine," I mumble, giving Chris the harshest glare I can muster as I push past him. I hear Malfoy following behind me.

"Oh, and Rose!" Chris calls, voice full of mocking, as usual. "Hopefully you'll treat your new partner better than you treated me!" He guffaws loudly as I mumble, "Suck it," under my breath, pushing through the door and not bothering to hold it for Malfoy.

I fume in silence for a while before Malfoy decides to disrupt the little peace I was hanging onto.

"So," he says as we wind our way down to the vaults, "telling your boss to suck it probably isn't the best first impression to give to a new employee."

I spin around quickly and he walks straight into me, grabbing my forearm to steady us both. The ends of my hair fan out in front of me and fall gently onto his shoulders.

"This will go a lot more smoothly if you just keep your mouth shut," I shoot vehemently. "I don't care to live out my life in prison for murdering someone as worthless as the likes of you."

He raises his eyebrows and lets go of my arm. I wince slightly. _Stupid brush burn._

I watch his eyes dart quickly to my arm and back to my eyes.

"Quite the injury you've got there," he starts conversationally, beginning the walk to the cells once more.

I ignore him and force myself to keep my eyes straight ahead.

"What did you do to it, anyways?"

 _Ugh. Can he not see that I'm not in the mood for conversation right now?_

I sigh in exasperation before opening the door to the underground portion of Gringotts. "Quidditch injury," is all I say in return.

I hear him following me down the stone stairs to the first set of cells, footsteps echoing loudly.

"You still play quidditch?" he asks after a brief pause.

I glare back at him. "Not that it's any of your business, but I was playing with a couple of my cousins."

I hop over the bottom stair and walk along the dark winding path, past the tracks of the mining carts used for transport.

"So, the next three hallways contain the vaults we maintain, as well as the three hallways down the next set of stairs. We just have to verify that the enchantments are still in place as a security check every so often," I say with boredom. "Curse breaks aren't necessarily in our section. They're basically based on death and family dissention and are split up evenly throughout the team."

Malfoy heads down the first hallway and I reluctantly follow. It's probably best to make sure he doesn't massively screw anything up on his first day. After all, it's my neck on the line since I'm the one showing him the ropes.

I watch as he casts the light from his wand onto the many doorways. "So," he begins, and I prepare to answer an inevitably idiotic question, "I bet I could _still_ kick your ass on the quidditch pitch."

He turns around and flashes a grin, his eyes challenging me. I find myself getting irrationally angry.

"Screw you, _Scorpius_ ," I retort, spinning around to head back to the stairs. I curse myself for falling right back into old habits and letting him get under my skin. I used to call him Scorpius just to make him mad, but it hasn't fazed him in years. I hear him chuckle behind me.

"Looks like some things never change," he says coyly and I feel his hand around my wrist a split second before he tugs me and I spin back toward him, colliding with his chest. I take a quick step back, but he doesn't loosen his grip. I watch as he touches his wand to my arm.

"What are you-"

But I stop short as my brush burn fades away before my eyes. He lets go of me and smirks.

I turn back around, feeling my cheeks heating up. _Get a grip._

We walk in silence for a bit as he follows me down the other hallways. _Never fails_ , I think to myself. _Every time I'm around him, he manages to do something to make me feel like a complete and total idiot._

I mean, really. Why did I not just heal that brush burn last night?

" _Wow_ , Weasley," I hear from behind me, my thoughts interrupted, "that's some rock you've got there!" I glance at him, confused, and he directs the light of his wand at my left hand. My engagement ring shines, casting patterns of light onto the dark walls.

I turn around to face him. "So what?" I run my ringed hand through my hair, pulling it away from the bright stream of light.

"So, you're engaged?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. _Great_. I do not feel like filling Malfoy in on the details of my personal life.

"No. I actually just wear it to ward off creeps and weirdos," I deadpan.

" _Charming_ ," he says through a sly smile. "I cannot believe the unattainable Rose Weasley is actually engaged."

I put my hands on my hips and try to ignore the fact that I probably look just like my mother. "What's that supposed to mean?" I snap at him, glaring viciously.

He turns around to head back toward the main stairway. I follow behind, waiting impatiently for his inevitably rude retort.

"It means," he starts slyly, "that you were the girl at Hogwarts that no one ever successfully managed to get a date with. Though not for lack of trying." He stops walking at the foot of the stairs and turns to face me.

I give him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

He cocks an eyebrow again and runs a hand through his shining mop of hair. "You can't be serious. You never noticed the fact that quite a few guys in our year were after you only to be met with a steady stream of rejection?"

I think back to my days at Hogwarts. Sure, maybe I was asked out a few times here and there, never agreeing to any dates, what with school work and quidditch being my top priorities.

"Brilliant, attractive, and ridiculously good a quidditch. Three things that, when combined, men have a lot of trouble resisting." He eyes me skeptically as I debate whether he's messing with me or not.

I scowl and make to walk past him, but he blocks my path. "I think you're mixing up your memories, Malfoy. I don't remember any _stream of rejection_ ," I say with sarcasm, gesturing a set of dramatic air quotes.

He rolls his eyes. "You're delusional. Book smarts don't lead to common sense, apparently." His tone annoys me and I narrow my eyes, blowing a strand of hair away from my lips. He's making me sound like some sort of cold-hearted shrew!

"And who did I reject if I was such a heartbreaker, pray tell?" I ask with venom, ignoring my elevated heart rate.

He gives me a hard stare, and my stomach jumps slightly. His eyes flash before he turns around to head up the stairs.

"If you don't know, then you aren't as smart as I thought."

I watch him walk away and feel my heart inexplicably racing before following him up the stairs, confusion clouding my brain. I wait for him to elaborate, but instead we make our way back to the main floor in silence before Chris pulls him away for some sort of training.

" _If you don't know, then you aren't as smart as I thought."_

His voice echoes around my skull and I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

It's no use, however because all I can think is, _what the hell was that all about?_

* * *

 **A/N:** So there you have it... the introduction of Scorpius Malfoy to this story. And he's already making his signature cryptic comments!

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I figured I'd post today since I'll be busy moving all weekend. Thanks to all the followers, faves, and (especially) reviewers for your kind words and motivation! The next chapter will probably be up in about a week (once I get internet access at the new house)!

In the meantime, let me know what you thought of this one... I love reading your comments! What do you all think of Scorpius so far? Swoon-worthy enough yet? Trust me, the swoon factor will only increase from here ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It isn't mine!

 **Chapter 3**

The rest of my week is uneventful. Luckily, Malfoy is training with Chris on charm maintenance, so I don't have to deal with him save for an hour or so on Friday.

The hour in question is spent discussing reasons why curse breaks take place, which is a relief. I can't handle any more Hogwarts reminiscence from Malfoy this week.

"So basically, only the person who set up the vault can open it unless it's magically passed down to an heir of sorts using a special incantation. Unfortunately, not many people know the incantation. So when someone dies, the vault is magically closed using whatever security the owner wanted in place. That's where we come in." I am rifling through a large stack of papers and finally find one that I can use. I slap it down onto the table in front of us. Malfoy slides his chair closer to mine so he can see it.

"This," I begin with some rare enthusiasm, "is a security sheet for one of our vaults. All the spells listed are the ones we have to break to get back into the dead person's cell. Once we get past these, we can turn the cell over to the rightful heir or next of kin or whoever is specified in the will."

I glance at Malfoy as he reads through the sheet with interest. His eyes flick up to mine, catching me watching him. I feel my cheeks heat up slightly and curse myself as he smirks.

He leans back in his chair, tipping it onto the back two legs. I have the urge to knock him over, but I resist.

"So we just wait around until someone dies?" He gently sets the front legs of the chair back on the ground and turns to face me. He's uncomfortably close, so I stand up and start pacing back and forth.

"Well," I start slowly, "there are also joint accounts for couples and such that need curse broken if one person decides to back out of the agreement. And of course, there are the people who forget their code spells or passwords, which happens all too often."

He rolls his eyes. "Idiots." I chuckle slightly, surprising myself. He raises an eyebrow.

"For once, Malfoy, I cannot agree more. Anyways, since we're just the internal curse breakers, we don't go on any of the tomb raids and such that the externals do. We're kind of rescuing treasure from within, rather than trying to accumulate more."

He stands up and leans against the table, eyeing me shrewdly. I push some hair out of my face awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable under his watchful stare. I start filing away the security sheet I had unearthed until he breaks the silence. "Doing anything fun with the mystery fiancé this weekend?" he asks with a half-grin, half-smirk.

I glance at the clock. Ten more minutes and I would've been home without a care in the world. But of course, personal conversation with Malfoy will inevitably piss me off for the rest of the evening.

Before I can stop myself I say, "Not that it's any of your business, but he works a lot, so I probably won't see much of him." I look away from his piercing silver eyes and start gathering my things.

"Sounds like a real winner," he remarks quietly. I hear something in his voice that I can't define, but when I meet his eye, he is wearing his usual mocking grin.

"I'll have you know that he's a really nice guy!" I say, not knowing why I'm even arguing at this point. Malfoy doesn't deserve to know anything about me or my fiancé or my life.

The mocking grin falters slightly, but he remarks with a voice full of snark, "If _nice_ is what you want!"

I give him the most hateful glare I can muster before spinning around and walking away, fuming all the while.

"Hey, Weasley!" he calls after me and I pause. "What did you say his name was?"

I turn back to face him. "Why do you care?" I snap.

"Just curious what I'll call you once you get married. Assuming you aren't keeping your last name, that is." His eyes dare me to retort. Rather than giving him the satisfaction of an argument, I decide to answer honestly.

"His name's Perry. Perry Thornbush." I sense the heat rising in my cheeks, but ignore it as I turn back around to leave.

I hear Malfoy laughing behind me. "So you're going to be _Rose Thornbush_?" Instead of turning around, I send a rude hand gesture in his direction and hear him laugh again.

 _Screw him_.

* * *

By the time I meet Lily at our favorite café on Saturday afternoon, I've put Malfoy out of my mind. That is, until she decides to bring him into our perfectly lovely non-Malfoy related conversation.

"So how's your partnership with the gorgeous one going?"

I scoff. " _Ugh_. Why does every single female on this planet swoon at the thought of that jackass?"

She raises her hands in surrender before taking a sip of iced tea.

"It's just a fact of life, Rosey. He's good-looking and you know it."

I push a tomato around my plate with a fork, refusing to agree with her even if I know she's right.

"He is a total cad though," she continues. "Wonder if he still dates every halfway attractive girl he meets."

I scowl and direct my attention to the exposed brick wall to my right, not wanting to discuss my giant prick of a coworker. We sit in silence for a while until I finally decide to break it.

"I don't get what people see in him anyways. Why am I the one girl who hates him? And why am I the one person unlucky enough to have to work with him?"

My cousin shakes her head, ginger hair gliding gently over her shoulders. She sighs. "Well," she begins slowly, "some women think it's better to date Scorpius Malfoy and have their hearts broken than to not date him at all."

I shake my head in dismay. I mean other than his looks, there's really nothing appealing about him.

 _Except that he's smart. And he's athletic._

 _And he's a total prat_ , I think, coming to my senses.

"So is he still interested in you?" Lily asks nonchalantly, bringing me out of my reverie. I cough, swallowing my lemonade too quickly.

"What do you mean by _interested_?" I ask, eyeing her in disbelief. She cannot be serious right now.

My dear best friend raises her eyebrows at me. "Are you delusional? He was _so_ into you at school! You were just too busy with homework and quidditch to notice!"

I think back to my exchange with the twit in question earlier in the week. _"And who did I reject if I was such a heartbreaker, pray tell?" "If you don't know, then you aren't as smart as I thought."_

I tune out my subconscious and laugh with disdain. "Yeah, sure. And pigs fly."

Our waitress appears at the table and collects our empty plates. "A. Pigs do fly. I've witnessed it in charms class.

"B. Scorpius Malfoy was after you for years."

I feel a jumping sensation in my chest. _So what_. That was years ago, anyways. And I could not care less about what he thinks or thought of me.

"I think you're the delusional one, Lils. Malfoy and I have been enemies forever. And regardless of his _alleged_ feelings, I have a wonderful fiancé named Perry that I'm much more concerned with!"

She goes back to sipping her cold glass of tea, condensation dripping over her fingertips. "Mmhmm. Whatever you say," she says slyly.

 _I swear_ , I think to myself, _this family makes me twice as crazy as I already am._

* * *

"Hey, Per," I say brightly as he walks through the door on Sunday afternoon. He strolls over and kisses me on the cheek before I pull him in for the real thing.

"How was work?"

He collapses in the armchair across from me, sighing at the same time. "Oh, fine," he says, fighting through the exhaustion. "Nothing out of the ordinary, I guess."

I smile warmly at him, but his tired gaze doesn't falter. I launch into a conversation, throwing out ideas and plans for the evening. "We could go out to eat or something. I definitely don't feel like cooking anything, unless you want to." Perry always cooks when he's home and I never do, so I probably didn't need to point that out.

I watch as he buries his face in his hands. "I'm really, really sorry, babe. I have to do a bit of work from home tonight." Before I can protest, he holds up his hand to stop me. "I swear this will all be over in a few weeks! I just need to stay on top of things leading up to the big proposal." _It's always just a few more weeks_ , I think to myself, but then decidedly ignore it.

I briefly think of Malfoy's comment about Perry. _"Sounds like a real winner."_

But then I decidedly ignore that, too.

Perry gets up and walks to his office as I flick my wand toward the kitchen cabinets and summon myself a bowl of cereal.

 _Some night this will be_.

* * *

I show up late to work on Monday, much to the chagrin of Chris. The minute I walk into the break room for my morning cup of coffee, I'm met with his boisterous, yet stern face.

"Rose! You do realize it's after nine o'clock right? You're new partner is really showing you up."

As I pour a cup of lukewarm coffee, I see the bane of my existence step into my line of vision. _Terrific_.

"Yes, _Rose_ , you really should set a better example," he says obnoxiously. I sit down at the table and put my head in my hands. I hear Malfoy sitting down across from me as Chris continues to ramble. I try to tune everything out, but Malfoy kicks me lightly under the table. I throw my hands out in front of me, glaring at him, but knock over my coffee in the process.

"Smooth move, slick," he says quietly as he waves his wand to clear the mess. His eyes betray a hint of joking as they lock onto mine. He bumps his foot against my leg once more and this time, I keep my cool, sending him a Malfoy-quality smirk. I push my hair behind my ear and watch the shine from my ring catch his eye.

"Are you even _listening_ to me?!" Chris booms and I snap my attention to him. His humongous face is tinged red, as it normally is when he gets frustrated. I stare blankly at him before glancing at Malfoy. He gives me a knowing look. Apparently he wasn't paying attention either.

Chris huffs loudly. "I don't know why I even try. As I was saying, you guys can do paperwork today. Scorpius needs trained on reporting. Sound good?"

I can't resist retorting. "Terrific actually. I'll finally work with someone who pulls their weight when it comes to write-ups."

Chris points at me exasperatedly. "You better watch it, Ms. Weasley! Just because you've been my favorite in the past, doesn't mean I won't fire you!"

I roll my eyes. It's not like I haven't heard that before. Chris makes a _tsk tsk_ noise and eyes Malfoy and I shrewdly before turning to leave.

"Better be on time tomorrow!" he calls as he exits the break room. I promptly put my head back in my hands. A half a minute later I'm pulled out of my misery by the sound of mug hitting the table in front of me. I look through my fingers and see Malfoy sitting back down.

"Figured you could use a cup of coffee that's actually hot," he says simply.

I eye him skeptically and take a tentative sip of the steaming hot coffee in front of me. My skepticism immediately turns to gratefulness and he grins.

"Two sugar packs, as you like," he says, briefly flicking his eyes up to mine over his own cup of coffee. He grins slightly and I feel a jumping sensation somewhere in my abdomen.

I take another sip, purposely trying to look miserable, before setting my mug down on the wooden table top. "Who says that's what I like?"

He leans back in his chair and rolls his eyes. His dark green t-shirt brings an image of him in his Slytherin quidditch uniform to the forefront of my thoughts, but I push it from my mind.

"Come on, Thorny," he starts coyly, mocking my future last name, "I watched you drink coffee every morning for at least a few years at school. I can pretty confidently say I know what you like, unless your taste buds have totally changed in the year since I last saw you."

I don't know what to say, so I take another sip. I can't help but think of the fact that I couldn't even begin to guess what Malfoy drank every morning for breakfast at school. Let alone how many bloody sugar packets he put in whatever he did drink.

I feel him watching me, but choose to ignore him. Instead, I stand up, taking my hot mug with me. "Time for paperwork," I snap, wanting a change of subject. I sigh heavily in an effort to lower my slightly elevated heart rate.

As I walk out of the break room, I don't have to turn around to know that his eyes are following me.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Malfoy and I are back in the break room. My usual table in the corner has been taken by a few coworkers, so I sit down at a small table toward the back wall. Unfortunately, Malfoy sits down across from me. Instead of letting him get a rise out of me, I summon a bag of m&m's from a cabinet filled with my go-to snacks.

"Candy at eleven in the morning?" Malfoy taunts. I ignore him, but he grabs my hand and turns it toward his line of vision to read the label.

"And it's muggle candy, at that." He eyes me shrewdly and I pull my hand back to my side of the table.

"Well, when you're marrying a muggle…" I say quietly, shooting him a noncommittal glare as I try to ignore the goosebumps left where his hand had wrapped around my own.

He coughs loudly, partially choking on his water, and I raise an eyebrow. "Your fiancé is a _muggle_?"

The look of shock on his face almost makes me laugh, but instead I shoot, "Yeah. So what? What's it to you?"

He shakes his head slightly. "I just can't believe that, of all people, a muggle won you over. Not that there's anything wrong with that," he finishes quickly, raising his hands to stop me from the protests I was ready to make.

I go back to eating my m&m's in silence, but after a few minutes, Malfoy breaks it.

"Don't you wish, I dunno, you had someone to play quidditch with?"

I crumple up my candy bag and send it sailing into the trash can on the opposite wall.

"What?" I ask, feigning confusion. The reality is that I do wish Perry could play quidditch with me. Or at least discuss quidditch with me. Or discuss anything about the magical world with me, really.

"I just always thought you'd end up with some quidditch player. Or maybe someone who played quidditch in school, but went on to an interesting career that not many people would be up for."

 _Sounds like he's referring to himself_ , I think. And before I can stop myself, I say it aloud.

"Sounds like you're describing yourself, Malfoy." I feel my ears heat up as he snaps his eyes to mine. Moments like this make me thank Merlin for the mass of red hair that covers the over-sensitive skin of my ears.

He gives me a meaningful look that I can't read before saying, "In your dreams, Thorny," and winking at me.

I scoff, "More like in my nightmares."

He laughs genuinely, and for some reason I can't resist joining. I feel his shoe bump against my leg under the table for the third time today as he catches my eye. I attempt a glare, but my heart isn't in it.

"You know," he starts quietly, "we could try to be friends. Now that we're forced to spend time together anyways, I mean." When I don't respond, he continues, "I have nothing against you, after all. Of course, you hate me for some unknown reason."

He smirks and I roll my eyes. "For your information, _Scorpius,_ I have plenty of reasons. You're a cocky bastard. You broke half of my friends' hearts. You always say the things you know will annoy me the most." I count on my fingers as I rattle off my reasons. "And these are just a few things I don't like about you," I point out. "There are plenty more, I'm sure."

 _Like the way you make me feel when you look at me like you know everything about me,_ I add in my head. But this time, I keep my thoughts to myself.

Anyways, that probably doesn't count as something I _don't_ like.

I flick my eyes back to his, sapphire meeting silver, and see him watching me intently. He leans forward in his seat, his face only a few inches away from mine. I hold my ground, but can't help noticing the fogginess closing in around my brain from his close proximity.

"We'll see about that, _Rose_. I'm sure you'll come around soon enough. No one can resist the Malfoy charm." He gives me a dazzling grin and I blink blankly at him before he backs off.

 _Pull yourself together, Rose!_

He leans back in his seat, looking quite self-satisfied. I shoot him a scathing glare just before Chris calls into the break room,

"Scorpius! Got some of the security team here for you to meet!"

Malfoy grins at me, leaning toward me once more. "Until next time, _friend_."

Before he stands up, it's my turn to kick him under the table.

* * *

 **A/N:** So it looks like Scorp definitely had (or has) feelings for Rose... and it seems that it was obvious to everyone, except Rose of course!

Thanks for all of the support so far! Next chapter (to be posted by next Friday) will have some curse breaking action, along with lots of tension between our two favorite coworkers ;)

For now, let me know your thoughts on this one! Are you in love with Scorp? Do you just want to scream at Rose for being so oblivious? Are you ready to slap Perry for being such a workaholic? Can't wait to read your reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Definitely not my world!

 **Chapter 4**

Fortunately, I don't see Malfoy the rest of the afternoon. I even sneak out a bit early after finishing my reports. The day is actually shaping up to be rather nice.

My unusually positive outlook has me feeling extra motivated as I climb over the banister onto my front stoop. Maybe I'll fix up some dinner for Perry and myself. It's the least I can do since he's been working such long hours.

Once I enter the kitchen, I begin rooting around for a casserole dish, but then remember that I broke the one we had stored in the cabinet. I bound up the stairs until I get to the partially finished attic and make a beeline for a dusty box that says "KITCHEN" in giant letters. I pick it up and move it to the piano bench sitting in front of the upright that I never play anymore. I play a few chords, but the piano is ridiculously out of tune, so I instead go back to my search for cookware.

I find the dish I had in mind and run back down the stairs, nearly wiping out on a turned up corner of the hallway rug.

Once I enter the kitchen, I wave my wand to summon some vegetables, letting the knives do the chopping and cutting for me as I sit at the table. Once everything is prepped, I pop the now heavy casserole dish into the oven and head to the living room to relax.

I fall back onto the couch and grab a nearby copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ , shaking my head in slight embarrassment. As much as I hate to admit it, I really do enjoy re-reading it at least once a year.

Inexplicably, my mind goes to Malfoy. _He would never let me live it down if he knew I was sitting here reading this for maybe the tenth time_.

I shake my head again and focus on a chapter about Armando Dippet, settling in to wait for Perry. A while later, the oven chimes and I flick my wand to turn it to the warming function, rather than cooking the food to death. Within the hour, I feel myself drifting off to sleep and decide that I might as well nap until Perry arrives.

When I wake several hours later, the living room is dark save for the light coming from the kitchen. I get up to pull the casserole dish from the oven. _I'll stick it in the fridge. Perry can heat it up later_.

Before wrapping up the food, I portion out a piece for myself. Unfortunately, I find that I don't have much of an appetite. I can't help but scowl at the empty seat across from me at the table.

"Cool it, Weasley," I say aloud to myself, ignoring the fact that I sound just like a certain coworker of mine.

 _Perry is just working hard. His crazy hours will be over in a few weeks_.

Ha! Like I haven't been hearing that for months now.

Without thinking twice, I get up and toss the entire casserole in the trash, dish and all.

 _Perry can find something to eat on his own_.

* * *

The next morning, I take my time getting ready, hoping to avoid Perry. But of course when I finally head downstairs, I find him sitting at the table eating a piece of toast.

"Morning, babe," he says lightly, not looking up from the documents in front of him.

"Mmhmm," I acknowledge curtly. He glances at me questioningly, nearly immediately returning his attention to a manila folder full of extremely boring looking paperwork.

I loudly slam a bowl of cereal on the table, getting progressively more irritated as I'm ignored, finally, reaching a tipping point and saying loudly,

"I made dinner last night, you know."

Perry smiles at me and I glare. "Congrats, Rosey. I know you normally just eat junk food when I'm not home."

I stand up abruptly and scoff at him, my hair flying around my face like a flickering flame.

"I made dinner for _us_ , you absolute prat!" He looks up at me, surprised, but before he has a chance to say anything, I grab my work boots and storm out the front door. I hop over the banister and apparate on the spot, shoes still in hand.

When I arrive in the entryway of Gringotts, I immediately spot a head of platinum blonde hair nearby. Malfoy turns to face me as I eye him in annoyance. I watch his silver eyes trail from my head to my toes, taking in my angry face and the shoes I'm still holding, finally laying to rest on my bootless feet. After a couple of seconds, he snaps his eyes back to mine and grins widely, shaking his head at the same time. Before I can shoot an insult his way, he turns and walks away.

 _Great_ , I think to myself. _What a fabulous day this will be._

* * *

Fortunately, I don't see Malfoy at all throughout the morning. The peace and quiet gives me some time to calm down and regroup. I put both Perry and Malfoy out of my mind.

Unfortunately, my solitude is ruined in the afternoon when Chris bounds into the records room, Malfoy right behind him.

"Curse break time, Rosey-O!" my boss yells, his hulking tan figure looming over me and blocking my source of light. I glare at him, but feel myself getting excited at the prospect of actually doing something fun.

"You can train young Scorpius on this one. Should be pretty straightforward. Vault 412. I pulled the report earlier and it looks like an easy one."

I take a small stack of papers from Chris' hand as Malfoy walks over to stand behind me. I lay out the papers on the table and feel Malfoy leaning over my shoulder, his hand supporting his weight on the wooden surface directly in front of me. His arm is lightly touching my shoulder and I feel goosebumps forming, but slide away from him slightly and ignore whatever is happening in my stomach.

"Onward and upward, then!" Chris shouts boisterously, glancing between Malfoy and me and shooting me a coy look. I feel my cheeks heat up and glare at him before focusing my attention on the paperwork at hand. Chris walks away as Malfoy remarks,

"So there are only a couple charms in place on this one? Should be a piece of cake." He steps away from me and I feel myself let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Yeah," I say distractedly, pretending to scan the report again. "Piece of cake."

I skim the documents to make sure I haven't missed anything and a minute or two later, I get up from the desk. Malfoy backs away to allow me to walk past him. "Lead the way, boss," he says cheekily, running a hand through his hair, and for once I listen to him.

A mine cart ride later, we are at the 400 level of the vaults. As we wind our way down some dark and dank passages, Malfoy decides to strike up a conversation, much to my dismay.

"So what does this muggle fiancé of yours do for a living, anyways?" he starts casually. I shoot him a death glare. I do not want to talk about Perry right now.

"What?" he asks innocently. "I'm just trying to get to know my teammate! I thought we agreed to be friends, after all."

I roll my eyes and decide that complying with the conversation is the best way to avoid total misery at this point. _Civility. That's the key._

I sigh. "He's a lawyer. Property law and such."

Malfoy starts snoring loudly and I spin around to shoot daggers at him with my eyes. He opens his own and smirks. "Sorry, I must've fallen asleep there for a minute. Didn't realize you were planning on marrying a walking cure for insomnia."

"Suck it, Malfoy," I mumble, not in the mood to argue. We turn a corner in silence and are finally faced with vault 412. I smile slightly. Curse breaking is the one thing I really enjoy doing as of late.

I feel Malfoy's eyes on mine and he taps his foot against my own.

 _What is with him and all the unnecessary physical contact?! I have boundaries!_

But rather than saying that, I launch into curse break instructions. He listens intently to my speech for once.

"And finally," I finish, "we put curses back into place and contact the vault owner to create a new passcode or spell or to enlist a new type of security."

He grins widely and I return it, somewhat reluctantly. "So, can I do the honors?" he asks, raising his wand.

I roll my eyes for what feels like the millionth time today. "Since I'm in a giving mood, go ahead I guess!" I laugh lightly despite myself.

Malfoy takes a step closer to the vault and puts on a face of intense concentration. He mutters a few counter spells and less than a minute later, the vault opens.

"Yep. Piece of cake," he says, somewhat arrogantly, sending a wink my way. _Prat._ I step into the vault and he follows my lead.

Unfortunately, the minute we walk in, the doors slam shut behind us. _Damn_.

I swear loudly and Malfoy eyes me with curiosity. "Well, I bet Chris wrote the report on this one. Apparently there were some curses that we didn't know about ahead of time." I busy myself around the cell, testing out different countercurses and charms. I see Malfoy doing the same.

Suddenly, as I try to summon a key of some sort, I'm drenched in ice cold water pouring from the ceiling. I scream and jump out of the way.

"What did you do to make that happen?" Malfoy asks with surprising concern.

"Summoning charm," I respond, shivering while trying and failing to charm myself dry. A second later, there is another downpour from the ceiling, but I watch as Malfoy steps out of the way in time to avoid it.

"Well, it's definitely the summoning charm that did it," he says, more to himself than to me. I curse under my breath.

"Here," he says, waving his wand toward me. To his surprise, nothing happens. "Hmm. So I guess it makes sense that the room is charmed to not allow us to use any drying spells." He conjures a small blue-flame fire in the center of the room.

"Feel free to warm up while I try to get us out of here." I give him a grateful look and shake out my wet hair.

Once another ten minutes or so go by, I decide it's time to call in reinforcements. "We need to contact Chris," I say forlornly, and Malfoy sighs in frustration. I find his look of annoyance at the mention of Chris to be weirdly endearing.

"You know, I don't think I like him much. Way too cheery. I don't know how you put up with him as a partner for so long."

I laugh lightly. "He's awful. But perhaps better than present company." I watch Malfoy roll his shining eyes, but chuckle softly. He grins lopsidedly.

"Alright, so do we agree? We need to bring Chris in on this?" He nods his head resignedly and I conjure a patronus.

I give a message to the opalescent fox that appears in front of me and send it out the door. _At least that's a spell that works._

Malfoy sits down against the wall close to the fire and I resignedly take a seat next to him. "So now we wait?" he asks with a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"Well, at this point there's not much else we can do, genius," I shoot back.

We sit in silence for a while and I feel myself shivering once more. _Damn that water_. What a horrible curse break. This was supposed to be an easy one.

I shiver again. _And damn Chris for being the idiot who definitely filed up the reporting for this one_.

I wrap my arms around my knees and attempt to ignore the inexplicable draft coming from somewhere in this sealed room. Suddenly Malfoy grabs his wand again, walking across the vault to the opposite wall.

"Just in case there's more water, I figured I should be far away from you…" He mumbles a charm and a thick white towel appears next to him. He picks it up and walks back over to me, tossing it onto my head when he gets close enough.

 _Thoughtful_ , I think to myself, slightly surprised.

"Thanks," I say quietly, drying myself as much as possible before wrapping the fluffy towel around my shoulders. The room falls silent except for the crackling of the blue flames in front of us.

"So," Malfoy starts a minute or two later. "What was up with you this morning?"

"What do you mean," I snap, narrowing my eyes at him. My momentary gratefulness for my partner begins to fade.

It's his turn to roll his eyes. "Well, you looked mad as hell and you weren't wearing your shoes. Looked like you made a quick getaway." My eyes meet his and I force myself to look away.

"I really don't think it's any of your business," I snarl.

He raises his hands in surrender. "Relax, Thorny. Just thought there might be some trouble on the home front."

I let out an annoyed huff in return but don't respond.

 _Why does he care, anyway?_

As I contemplate ways to shut Malfoy up for the duration of this debacle, he interrupts my thoughts.

"I just think that you deserve to be happy. And if you're not…"

I lock my eyes onto his and feel his breath on my face. My heart jumps to my throat and I lose my train of thought, all insults flying out of my brain as his metallic eyes meet my blue ones.

 _Why is it so hard to look away from him?_

But before I can continue to lose myself in his penetrating stare, a giant patronus shaped like a wild boar appears in front of us. We both turn to face it and I ignore my pounding heart and pink ears, focusing resolutely forward.

Suddenly, Chris' voice booms out across the room. "Hey, kiddos. Looks like the goblins implemented a few extra curses on your particular vault. Hang tight for a while and they can fix it later tonight. We tried to get them in here now, but you know how they are! So you should be out of there by 9 or 10! Enjoy!"

The patronus disappears and Malfoy and I look at each other.

 _9 or 10? Six or seven more hours with Malfoy?_

He grins at me slightly and I scowl, ignoring the knots forming in my stomach. Then, before I can stop him, he pulls a flask out of his back pocket, smile widening. His eyes flash as he asks slyly,

"Firewhiskey?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So they're confined to a cell together... with firewhiskey! Things will definitely start to get interesting next chapter ;)

Let me know your thoughts on this one! There wasn't too much Rose/Scorp action here (I decided to cut off the chapter earlier than I had planned for suspense purposes), but I promise next chapter will be filled with tension! Thanks to all the reviewers/followers/faves... can't wait to read more of your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

 **Chapter 5**

"You cannot be serious!" I say, outraged, eyes on the small flask in Malfoy's hand.

He eyes me even more slyly. "Oh, come on. Lighten up, Thorny. We're trapped in here for at least another 6 hours. And I have these as well…" He rustles in his pocket and pulls out a handful of small tablets. "They're instant hangover pills. They sober you up immediately, but do have a few side effects. Such as a killer headache."

I shake my head in disbelief. "You're not really selling the whole drinking idea to me right now."

"Rose," he begins seriously, "Have I ever steered you wrong?" His smirk widens.

I don't even have to think about it. "Yes!" I yell loudly. "I can think of many occasions where you've _purposely tried_ to steer me wrong!" He laughs loudly and I can't help noticing his gleaming smile in the light of the fire in front of us.

"Suit yourself," he says and takes a sip from the flask. We sit in silence for a few minutes as I shiver slightly. _I guess the firewhiskey would warm me up a bit_.

But do I seriously think getting drunk with Malfoy is a good idea? _Nope. Especially not while we are at work!_

I shiver again and notice him eyeing me, challenging me to join him in his debauchery. It's this challenge more than anything that causes me to roll my eyes and snatch the flask out of his hands.

I take a large swig of the drink and shudder slightly as it burns my chest. "Why do you have this with you anyways?" I ask accusingly.

I pass the flask back to him. "Well," he says somewhat darkly before taking another sip, "I had plans to have dinner with my grandparents tonight. I know from experience that a bit of self-medication is never a bad thing if you happen to be spending time with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

I nod my head slowly, not sure how to respond. We sit in silence for a while and trade a couple more sips of our beverage for the night.

Malfoy is the first to start the conversation again. "So what do you do outside of work? Like for fun?"

I look at him in disbelief and slowly formulate a response. "Why do you care?" I feel my head already becoming foggy from the drink.

"I thought we agreed to try to be friends?" I slowly unwrap the towel from around my shoulders and shoot back,

"I agreed to no such thing."

He smiles and holds my gaze and my resolve weakens. It'll be less miserable if we try to get along, at any rate. "Fine!" I snap, "If you really want to know, I play piano."

He looks at me in surprise, eyes betraying curiosity instead of his usual coy glare. I continue on unprompted,

"I mean, I used to play. I don't do it much anymore." When he doesn't say anything, I elaborate even though I know I shouldn't be letting him into my life. "I played when I was young, but my family doesn't know that I continued practicing while at school. I guess Perry doesn't know either," I add as an afterthought.

Malfoy leans his head against the wall behind him, but keeps his eyes turned to me. "Are you any good at it?"

I shrug lightly. "Yeah, I think I'm quite good actually. I used to practice for hours in the Room of Requirement."

He looks interested and before I can stop myself, I add, "I guess you're the only person I've ever told this to."

I feel like his eyes can see right through me, so I blink and look away. I don't need Malfoy reading my mind right now. The firewhiskey is clearly already clouding my judgement since I'm revealing well-kept secrets to him.

"See, Thorny! It's not so hard to be friends, is it?" he asks coyly after a second or two, tugging on a strand of my still damp hair. I ignore the speeding heart inside my chest and scoff.

"Whatever, _Scorpius_ ," I say with disdain. "My turn to ask you something." I grab the flask from between us and take another swig.

"What's up with your family, anyways?" I begin snappily, asking the question I've always wanted to ask but have never had the courage to actually bring up. "If you have to get drunk just to see your grandparents, that doesn't sound like a real great life."

To my surprise, he smiles, but I see his eyes darken. "It's just not all peaches and cream when you have to dine with a couple of pure blood supremacists. I mean, as far as my immediate family goes, my mother is lovely. One of the nicest people in the world. And my dad has really tried to turn things around for our family. But it's hard to turn things around when you still have grandparents who would prefer to expunge anyone with less than pure blood from the wizarding world."

"So you never were influenced by them at all? Like you never picked up on their old prejudices?" I watch his eyes flash before he responds and wish I would've worded my question differently.

"You think I'm a blood supremacist?"

I shake my head and backtrack. "No, no. That's not what I meant. I just think it'd be hard growing up in that atmosphere. Kids are impressionable, you know. I just wondered if you ever felt like you were being pulled toward that side of things…" I stop rambling, feeling like I'm only offending him further, but his gaze softens.

"I see. No. I knew from a young age that their ideals were, and are, batshit crazy." He takes a sip from the flask. "Speaking of impressionable kids, or just kids in general, are you and the lawyer going to bless the world with any little Rose Weasley clones?"

I scoff once more and roll my eyes. "You're seriously asking me if I want kids?"

"Yes," he answers simply, a grin slightly upturning the corners of his mouth. _God, he looks good_.

I sigh and ignore my unruly thoughts. "I don't know. I can barely take care of myself! I used to think I'd want kids, but I just can't see Perry and me with a ton of terrors to take care of."

He eyes me skeptically and stretches his arms out in front of him. I follow suit and stretch my legs.

"So," he begins slowly, "You used to want kids, but you don't want them with your fiancé. You've been playing piano your whole life, but you won't play it in front of him and he doesn't even know you play at all…" He trails off.

I shoot him a glare. "What exactly are you implying, Malfoy?"

He pauses before saying quietly, "Well, if it was me…"

When he doesn't elaborate, I feel my anger rising to the surface. "If it was you, what?"

His eyes meet mine once more, and this time the look he gives me makes the heat in my cheeks rise. I look away, forfeiting this battle.

What did he mean, anyways? _If it was me_.

We sit in silence for a while and I deliberately avoid his gaze. I take a couple more gulps of firewhiskey before saying venomously, "Bloody hell, how much alcohol do you need? Isn't this thing empty yet?" I wave the flask at him.

He flashes a cheeky grin and I feel my anger melt. "It's self-replenishing, actually. It's rather handy, if you ask me."

The vault falls silent again before Malfoy says, "It's your turn to ask a question, _Rose_." I don't have to look at him to know that he's smirking. I roll my eyes yet again.

"Alright, fine. Merlin knows you've asked me way too many personal questions, so I've got one for you. What's up with your love life? Still the cad you've always been?" I feel my ears heat up slightly, but the fogginess in my head lessens my level of concern.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Malfoy says with grin. I shove him lightly and he raises his eyebrows at me. _Smooth, Rose. Way to make physical contact with the prick_. Bloody alcohol.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you prat." I shoot at him. "You probably have, what, like six different girlfriends right now?"

I watch his eyes search mine, but his face only shows amusement. "As a matter of fact," he begins, "I haven't dated anyone since graduation."

 _Seriously?_ I shake my head in disbelief. "You expect me to believe that?"

"I couldn't care less whether or not you believe it." He tugs a strand of my hair once more and I turn away before I have time to start analyzing his actions. "But it is, in fact, one hundred percent true. I just never found anyone worthy of my astounding good-looks and charm since leaving school." He winks obnoxiously. "Plus, I was always busy with work."

I raise my hands to the fire to warm them. I hate to admit it, but the mention of work peaks my interest. "So what did you do, exactly? At your old job, I mean."

I can hear a smile in his voice as he launches into an in depth description of charm setting at the new Gringotts branch.

After a while, I stop pretending that I don't care and turn to face him, taking another sip of our beverage of choice in the process. I sit cross-legged, only vaguely noticing my knees lightly touching the side of his leg. He doesn't seem to notice either.

"You'd actually be quite good at the charms, Weasley. It's all about creativity. I started developing my own charms to get things done quicker. Maybe one day we'll go visit and I can show you the ropes for a change. I'm sick of following your orders. It'd be nice to boss you around for once."

I punch him in the arm with more force than intended, but he just flashes a genuine smile.

Maybe it's the alcohol talking, but I think his looks have somehow actually improved since Hogwarts.

"What?" he asks through a laugh after what feels like a few seconds but may in fact have been a few minutes.

I blink at him. "What do you mean 'what?'" I ask, confused.

He flicks my knee. "Nothing, I guess. You were just giving me a look."

I scoff and shake my head. I was _not_ giving him a look. "I was _not_ giving you a look. I just still don't believe you," I say sharply. He raises his eyebrows at me again and cocks his head to the side.

"What don't you believe?"

I shoot him a noncommittal glare, but he just grins and looks back to the fire, running a hand roughly through his tousled hair. I don't know why I think it's a good idea to bring up this conversation again, but I quickly say, "I don't believe that you aren't chasing like five different girls right now."

He immediately turns his eyes back to mine. My slightly intoxicated brain doesn't do anything to counteract the sudden thumping in my chest or the fluttering in my stomach. It also doesn't react in horror when Malfoy turns toward me and rests his hands on my knees. In fact, instead of deciding to back away in disgust, my brain thinks it's a good idea to lean slightly closer to the horrible cad in front of me.

"I don't know why you're so convinced I'm out chasing a ton of girls, Thorny," Malfoy begins slowly as my stomach turns to knots. He wraps one of my unruly, air-dried curls around his finger and I'd be willing to bet that the lightheadedness I feel isn't from the alcohol.

I try to regain my good sense, but he leans in slightly, eyes full of a feeling I can't decipher. Before I have time to react, he says just loud enough for me to hear, "I think it's pretty clear that I'm only chasing one."

I feel my heart beating irregularly and become hyperaware of his right hand still entwined in my hair and his left hand resting on my knee. I try to look away, but something about his silver eyes has me hooked.

I try to come up with something to say in return, but the firewhiskey is preventing my head from working properly. I can't tell if a few seconds have passed, or a few minutes.

Luckily, I'm saved from figuring out what to do next as a patronus bursts through the door. I abruptly back away from Malfoy, deliberately avoiding his gaze as he quickly untangles his hand from my hair and turns to focus on the giant wild boar in front of us.

"Hey, kiddos! Good news! Goblins are on their way down now. Sooner than expected, right? You'll be out of there in a few minutes!"

The patronus dissolves and I put my face in my hands.

 _Okay. Calm down. This is fine. Nothing happened._

I feel Malfoy tap my shoulder. I look up to see him holding one of his instant hangover pills. I silently swallow it and watch him do the same.

Immediately, I feel a dull headache form behind my eyes, but that's not as bad as the sudden guilt I feel.

 _Nothing happened._ I repeat it to myself several more times.

 _What is wrong with me? This is Malfoy we're talking about. Scorpius_ bloody _Malfoy._

I glance at him and find that he's watching me. Before I can say anything, the door of the vault opens and Chris walks in, jovially throwing his arms into the air.

"So, you survived!" he shouts, and I wince, taking note that Malfoy does the same.

I grumble under my breath, "If the report was written better…" but Chris either doesn't hear it or chooses to ignore it.

We follow him out of the cell and make the trip back to the Gringotts entryway. Chris fills the entire trip with conversation, culminating in permission to sleep in when we arrive at our respective destinations.

"But yeah, feel free to come in late tomorrow if you want some extra shut eye after the debacle that you went through today! I know you would do that even without permission, Rose, but please know that you have my blessing!" He laughs loudly before turning on the spot and disappearing, his guffaw still echoing off the high ceilings.

Once again, Malfoy and I are alone.

"So…" he starts.

" _So…_ " I say in return.

We lock eyes for a few silent seconds before he reaches out and flicks my arm.

"See you tomorrow, Weasley," he says through a half grin. I can tell my face is shocked, but I don't have time to compose myself before he spins quickly and disapparates.

"Yeah. See you." My voice reverberates around the empty hall and I, too, apparate home. The flat is dark and empty. I vaguely realize that Perry must again be working late.

After I step inside, I close the door behind me and slide down it to the floor, once again placing my head in my hands.

I try to clear my thoughts, focusing on my happy life with my smart, hard-working fiancé who cooks and cleans for me while I run around playing quidditch with my cousins and breaking curses like a crazy person.

But unfortunately, the more I try to focus, the less I succeed.

There's only one thing my mind wants to think about. One simple phrase that it won't let go.

" _I'm only chasing one."_

* * *

 **A/N:** So there are _definitely_ some feelings happening now ;) Things will only get more complicated from here! More tension to come (hopefully by Friday, but with a new puppy, I may be a day or two late)!

Let me know your thoughts as always! You guys are great! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine!

 **Chapter 6**

I wake up the next morning to the sound of running water. Perry must have gotten in late last night. Before dragging myself to bed, I ended up falling asleep on the kitchen floor until about half past three in the morning, at which point he still wasn't home.

I groggily make my way to the bathroom, mumbling a "good morning" as I open the door. Perry pokes his head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Morning, babe. You look like death warmed over." _Screw you_. At the site of my glare, he adds, "No offense."

Terrific. How am I supposed to _not_ take bloody offense to that?

His head disappears behind the curtain again as I grab my toothbrush.

"So what's up with you, anyways? Clearly you had a rough night?" His voice echoes around the tiled room. I eye myself in the mirror, noting the bags under my eyes. I let out a defeated sigh.

"Just had a busy day at work. Got trapped in a vault." He makes an _mmhmm_ sound, so I continue on, my anger toward him fading away. It feels good to vent.

"Chris never does his damn paperwork! The whole situation could have been avoided if he followed protocol. And _of course_ I get stuck in that godforsaken cell with Scorpius effing Malfoy. I can't handle the twit in a public setting, let alone a private one where I'm forced to try to act civil!"

A pair of silver eyes flash in front of me as I blink and I feel my heart jump.

 _Get a grip, Rose_.

Perry shuts off the water in the shower, and perhaps out of guilt more than anything else, I blurt out, "But on the bright side, the time of unneeded reflection in the vault led me to decide to start playing piano again."

Another sound of acknowledgement from Perry as he dries his hair with a towel.

I narrow my eyes. "Yeah," I continue, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, "I just feel like I need to take it up again, ya know? Piano was a huge part of my life until recently."

He grabs his toothbrush and says something that sounds like, "That's great!" through a mouthful of toothpaste.

I throw my toothbrush forcefully into the cup on the counter, but it bounces out and lands on the floor. Perry seems to take no notice of my anger.

 _Fine. If he doesn't want to listen, then to hell with him._

"I'm going to my parents' for dinner. Feel free to show up," I shoot angrily. He turns around and gives me a baffled look.

"Hey," he says quietly, "what's up, for real?" I scowl and don't respond. He prompts me again. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't been around. But no worries; this deal is almost closed." He puts his hands on my shoulders and squeezes them gently. I soften slightly.

"I swear that once this proposal is finally over, I will be around so much that you'll wish for the good old days when you never saw me!" I chuckle in spite of myself. He gives me a quick kiss. "I can't come to dinner tonight, but tell your parents I said hi and sorry I couldn't make it."

He walks out of the room and I sigh once again.

 _The proposal is almost done_ , I think to myself, but fail to feel convinced.

And then an echo of something Malfoy said to me pops into my head.

 _You deserve to be happy_.

* * *

The minute I walk into work, I see Chris. _Great_.

"Rose! Top of the morning to you!" his voice booms across the room. His shirt is so tight that I fear it might tear to shreds by the end of the day. He looks ridiculous.

I nod my head in his direction and try to walk away, but he half-jogs over and slaps me on the back.

"How goes it, my dear? Just FYI for some 4-1-1," he begins, and I resist the urge to tell him that makes no sense whatsoever, "Mr. Malfoy is in Ukraine for the day for some charm-setting stuff. So you'll be on your own! Bad news though. There aren't any curse breaks today, so there's no opportunity for us to get the old dynamic duo dream team back together!"

I roll my eyes. "Not sure if I'd call us a dynamic duo," I shoot back. He guffaws loudly.

"Oh, your pithy comments will never cease to amuse me! McNabb!" he calls suddenly to a seedy looking guy across the room. He jogs away and I'm left to myself.

So, no Malfoy today. It's all for the best, really. I need some time away from that twit.

 _Some time to cool off is more like it_.

I head to the records room and plan to write up the report from yesterday's events. However, I'm surprised to find that Malfoy has already done most of the work. I sigh.

So maybe he isn't always a total prick.

* * *

After spending the day catching up on filing and routine maintenance, I pack up my bag and head to the Gringotts entryway, ready to apparate to my parents' house for dinner.

As I'm searching for a piece of gum in my bag, I turn the corner down the hall and run smack into something solid.

As I topple backwards, a set of hands grabs my upper arms and pulls me upright once more. I try to regain my balance, but I overcompensate and fall forward slightly into the person in front of me.

"Sorry, sorry!" I say quickly. "I wasn't paying attention and-" My eyes meet a set of silver ones as I back away, collecting myself. _Scorpius Malfoy_. Of course.

His eyebrows are raised. "Not a problem, Thorny. But you might want to watch where you're going next time." He smirks and I shoot him a death glare.

"What are you doing back so soon, anyways?" I ask in an accusatory tone, vaguely aware that he hasn't let go of my arms. He gives a sideways grin and my heart bounces to my throat.

"Well, I was supposed to meet Chris in the entryway, but he's obviously late." I eye him suspiciously, ready to interrogate him about why he stuck me with maintenance all day, but my thoughts are interrupted by a loud shout.

"Scorpius!" a booming voice calls. _Speak of the devil_. At the sound of Chris' voice, Malfoy abruptly removes his hands from my arms and takes a step backward.

I turn to face Chris and see his eyes dart back and forth between Malfoy and me. "What are you two doing hanging out in this dark hallway…?" he pries suspiciously. I feel my face heat up immediately and curse my Weasley genes.

Malfoy, however, answers smoothly. "I was on my way to meet with you and happened to run smack into Weasley rushing to get out of here. She was just going to fill me in on the maintenance from today and then I can meet you upstairs." When I don't say anything, Malfoy pokes me in the side.

"Oh, yeah. I just wanted to update Malfoy on some of the stuff from today since I ran into him. Literally." I can tell that I sound uncomfortable and the look on Chris' face tells me he knows I'm lying. _Smooth_.

"Alrighty, then!" Chris booms, still eyeing us shrewdly. "Don't get into too much trouble, you two." I feel my face heating up again, but luckily Chris has already turned around and started walking away, whistling all the while. I spin to face Malfoy.

" _Smooth_ , Weasley. Way to play it cool."

I try to be nonchalant. "There's nothing to _play cool_ ," I say, gesturing air quotes.

"Oh, really?" he says sarcastically. "Your face certainly turned pretty red. Seems like there might have been a reason for that."

"And what might that be, Malfoy?" I shoot back, challenging him to say whatever he's thinking but not wanting him to actually say it. He backs down, just as I expected he would.

"I don't know," he says, not meeting my eyes. I see his neck turn slightly pink, even in the poorly lit hallway. "I've got to go meet Chris." He turns away and walks past me.

"So you don't want to go over the maintenance stuff from today?" I ask in a needling tone. I'm not sure what possesses me to continue, but I do. "Or did you just say that so you could spend some extra time with me?"

He stops and turns to face me, eyes flashing with surprise. I'm suddenly aware of my heartbeat going a million miles per hour. Finally, he rolls his eyes.

"Merlin knows I spend enough time with you as is, Thorny," he says noncommittally. Before I can figure out what he's thinking, he turns back around and starts walking away.

I turn to go as well, but stop as he calls over his shoulder. "But maybe I did miss you slightly today. The Ukrainians just aren't as fun to argue with as you are."

When I turn around fully to face him, I only catch the back of his head turning the corner. I smile slightly in spite of myself and continue on my path to the entryway.

* * *

After a ridiculously heavy meal of stuffed peppers and mashed potatoes, I head to the back porch of my parents' house to digest.

Of course, there's more to digest than food alone. I sit down in a shady corner of the patio and listen to the sound of birds filling the trees.

I can't help thinking of the man currently causing me unneeded stress.

Perry.

I sigh heavily. It's pretty clear that he ignores most of what I say to him these days. I understand that he has a lot going on and he's distracted by the stress of work, but it's gotten to the point where I have become constantly miserable and bitter. I used to know that no matter how irritated Chris made me at work, I could come home and immediately be cheered up by Perry.

These days, it feels like I'd almost rather be at work than at home. I close my eyes.

Without warning, a certain blonde-headed git appears behind my dark eyelids. My eyes shoot open and I push the thoughts of Malfoy aside.

I occupy myself with some loose threads popping out of a hole in the knee of my jeans, forcing myself to keep my mind from wandering. Luckily, as my thoughts stray once again toward Malfoy, my dear younger cousin pushes open the screen door and joins me on the porch.

"Hey, Rosey," Lily chimes cheerily. "How's life?"

I lean back and close my eyes. "Oh you know. Same old thing. Anything new?"

She immediately launches into the story of her day and I smile, thankful for the distraction. Her job as a journalist at _Witch Weekly_ is never short of entertaining.

"So I was interviewing Khal Abdeen today. You know, the professional quidditch player and _super_ eligible bachelor? Actually even more eligible than ever since Kenmare killed this season. But that's beside the point." She looks at me expectantly.

"So arrive at the point, then!" I say, curious what the punchline to this story will be.

"The point, my dear," she starts slowly, working up the suspense, "is that said eligible bachelor asked me to go out on a date with him!"

I grin widely. "Wow, Lils. Khal Abdeen, huh? Quite the looker, I must say."

She throws her arms into the air. "Um, yeah! He's even more gorgeous in person than he is in the papers. Quite rugged, you know. He's got that 'I'll clock you in the middle of a crowded pub if you mess with me' look." I laugh loudly.

"Is that the new thing to look for in a man, then?" I ask slyly. She rolls her eyes.

"For my tastes, yes. For yours, obviously not!" I shoot her a mock glare. It's true: Perry is the opposite of a rugged brawler.

"Speaking of your tastes," Lily begins tentatively, her laughter finally dying down, "where's Perry at tonight?"

I try to hide the scowl that I feel forming. "At work, per usual," I say as casually as possible.

My cousin makes a gesture as if she's brushing Perry aside. "I don't want to tell you how to live your life, but I'm not sold on the idea of you marrying him."

I sigh, but say nothing. I hear Malfoy's voice echoing in the back of my mind.

 _You deserve to be happy._

And then I suddenly recall what Lily said to me the other day. Malfoy was interested in me at school.

 _Was_.

I think back to the day in the vault.

 _I'm only chasing one_.

He's only chasing one girl. So Malfoy _was_ interested in me. Or maybe he _is_ interested in me.

I realize my heart is pounding and I put my face in my hands. It's a gesture that's become rather familiar to me as of late.

So what if Malfoy is interested in me? And so what if he tells me I deserve to be happy? I am happy with Perry.

Malfoy is just messing with my mind. He's often tried to ruin my life. So now he's apparently trying to ruin my engagement.

I need to keep my head on straight and not fall for the Malfoy charm. Not that I'm admitting that the Malfoy charm exists. But if it does, I'm not going to be his next brokenhearted bimbo.

"How's Malfoy?" Lily asks, as if right on cue.

I look up at her and force myself to scoff. "Oh, you know. Laying the charm on thick and trying to mess up my life in the process, I'm sure." I don't fully convince myself, and apparently I don't convince Lily either.

"What do you mean?" she asks skeptically.

"I dunno," I say loftily. "He's been suspiciously nice lately. He proposed that we try to be friends. We were trapped in a vault at work the other day and he was oddly helpful. I was soaking wet and he conjured me a towel. Can you imagine?! Malfoy going out of his way to help someone out?" I laugh derisively.

Lily raises her eyebrows. "Or he's just trying to genuinely be nice."

I push my hair out of my face and eye her with skepticism. "Well, he's also been making cryptic comments to me. I think he's trying to suck me into the Scorpius-Malfoy-Heartbreaking-Vortex. Which is totally prickish considering he knows I'm engaged! Cad."

"So," she says questioningly, "what are these so-called cryptic comments, then?"

I plan on telling her I don't remember as I don't keep a mental diary of everything Scorpius bloody Malfoy says to me, but before I can stop myself, I say, "Well, he heavily implied that I rejected him at school. At least I think that's what he implied. He said that I'm 'brilliant, attractive, and ridiculously good at quidditch' and then claimed plenty of guys were into it and I rejected them. When I asked him who I rejected, he said that if I don't know, then I'm not as smart as he thought."

Lily waits for me to continue and the words pour out once more against my better judgement.

"Then, the other night when we were trapped in the vault together, I asked him if he was dating anyone and he said he wasn't. So later, and this was after quite a bit of firewhiskey, mind you-"

" _Wait_. You got _drunk_ with _Scorpius Malfoy_ while you were at _work?!_ Who are you?!"

I laugh nervously. "Well, yes. He convinced me. But that's beside the point. Back to the story." I summon a glass of water and take a sip before continuing. "So I said, after having had too much to drink, that I couldn't believe that he wasn't chasing a ton of different girls right now. To which he said, and this is a direct quote, ' _I think it's pretty clear that I'm only chasing one_.'"

I watch Lily's jaw drop.

"Cryptic, right?" I say conversationally. "He's really trying to mess with my head. And although my head was a bit foggy, I recall his hand being in my hair and-"

" _What?!_ He basically told you that he wants you and _only_ you and then made _physical contact_ with you? What the hell did you do and how am I just now hearing about this?"

"Relax," I say to my over-excited cousin. But I realize, I'm also saying it to myself as my pulse races. "I didn't do anything. We were interrupted by a patronus my boss sent. I should've slapped him or something, though. He's definitely messing with my head. Or trying to get under my skin. He's always pulling my hair or kicking me or poking me or something. He's trying to annoy me. He knows I hate people invading my personal space."

She looks at me incredulously. "Or he's absolutely _in love_ with you," she says quietly.

I snap my eyes up to hers and see that her face is full of sincerity. "Please," I say with sarcasm, even though my stomach is in knots, "Cads like Malfoy don't fall in love. Especially not with someone they've hated practically since birth."

I take another sip of water and avoid looking at Lily, but I can still feel her eyeing me.

After a few minutes of silence, she finally speaks. "Just promise me one thing."

I meet her eye and nod my head. "Sure, sure. What is it?"

She suddenly looks very serious. "Promise that you'll be careful. I know you don't see this right now, but Malfoy _is_ charming and attractive and clearly into you. If you're indeed committed to Perry, just be careful. If you happen to find yourself falling for Malfoy, break things off with Perry. If you don't, it isn't going to end well for anyone."

I sit in stunned silence for a few seconds before letting out a loud, somewhat forced laugh. Lily looks taken aback.

"Yeah, Lils, sure. If I find myself falling madly in love with the prick that is Scorpius Malfoy, I swear I'll break things off with my adoring fiancé. Don't you worry." My voice is laced with sarcasm and Lily rolls her eyes and throws up her hands in surrender, changing the subject back to Khal Abdeen.

But as I tune her out and prepare to nod and agree with whatever she says, I can't help thinking of one thing she said.

 _He's absolutely in love with you_.

It's ridiculous. And even if it was true, it doesn't matter in the least. I have Perry to spend the rest of my life with. Sweet and caring Perry who will be able to spend as much time with me as I want in a few weeks.

I picture Perry, but can't seem to make his image stay at the front of my brain as it slowly morphs into the blonde bane of my existence.

 _I'm only chasing one_.

* * *

 **A/N:** There ya have it... not too much Rose/Scorp interaction, but this was an important near-turning point for our dear Rose. She is coming to terms with the fact that Malfoy _is_ into her and maybe her and Perry _aren't_ as into each other as they used to be.

The next several chapters will be pretty much nothing but Rose/Scorp moments (filled with tension, of course). No promises, but I'm hoping to have the next chapter up within a couple days! I know you all need some more Scorp in your lives!

Thanks so much for all of the support... you guys are the best! From here on out, Scorpius will have you all swooning every chapter, I'm sure ;) Can't wait to read your reviews of this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No ownership here!

 **Chapter 7**

Unsurprisingly, I don't end up seeing Perry at all once I arrive back at my flat, so I decide to wake up early the next morning in hopes of spending some time with him. My mind has come to the conclusion that the reason I've been thinking of Malfoy so often is because I've seen him nearly every day for the past couple of weeks and I've seen Perry on only a few occasions. I just need to bring a better balance to my life.

Or just tip the scales in favor of Perry.

But as it goes with best laid plans, they tend to never work. Perry is nowhere to be found when I enter the kitchen at the crack of dawn. I check his office, but he clearly isn't home. Either he left very early or worked all night.

I scowl and decide that sitting in the house alone will only make me angry, so I pull on my work boots and head out the door.

The air is sticky and humid as I hop the porch banister and land in the small patch of grass below. Before spinning on the spot, I decide I need some food to cheer me up and I reappear in front of Callybog's Cake Shoppe two doors down from Gringotts.

I walk through the bright pink doors and head to the counter to check out the scones.

"Can I help ya, miss?" I look up and see a large man in a light purple apron, half covered in flour.

"Yes, please," I say, smiling slightly. "Can I get one of these blueberry scones? And a mug of coffee."

I pay for my breakfast and take a seat near the giant window at the front of the bakery. I notice a cat across the street and watch it for a few moments, lost in thought.

At the sound of a chiming bell, however, I'm pulled out of my own subconscious. I look toward the door to see who triggered the bell.

My eyes meet those belonging to Scorpius Malfoy.

Of course.

"Morning, Thorny," he says cheerfully with a look of surprise. "You following me now?"

"What are you on about, Malfoy?" I ask sharply as he approaches the counter.

"I'll have the blueberry scone and a mug of coffee, if you don't mind," he says quietly to the heavily floured man before turning to face me. "I've just never seen you here. I come every morning, you see. I assume you're typically still in bed, considering the hour at which you normally show up to work."

He pays for his scone and coffee and then walks over to sit across from me.

"Sure, invite yourself over," I say with a scowl. "And no I'm not following you. I was up early. And for your information, I come in late because I'm normally up late in the evening. I'm a night person."

"Well, yeah, you're sure as hell not a morning person," he quips, taking a bite of his scone. I try to think of a clever retort, but he makes a good point. I'm definitely not a morning person.

I take a bite out of my own scone and he raises his eyebrows.

"What?" I ask demandingly when he stays quiet.

He takes a sip of coffee. "Oh, nothing. It just appears that you ordered the same thing as me. Seems rather suspicious." He smirks widely.

"Suspicious how?" I shoot, setting down my breakfast and narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well, let me explain," he begins conversationally. "First, you show up at my usual breakfast spot. I've never seen you here before, mind you. And then it turns out that you've order the same thing I order every day. Yet you claim you weren't following me!"

I roll my eyes and raise my hands into the air. "You got me, Malfoy! I was following you! I am just so into you that I reduced myself to desperate stalking in an effort to spend more time with you!" My voice is dripping with sarcasm as I reach to grab the canister full of sugar packets at the edge of the table. Malfoy notices before I do that there are none left and quickly summons over a full canister.

"I wouldn't joke about such things, Weasley. You may find that you like me more than you think. And if one day you are actually 'into' me, as you put it, I'll remember your sarcasm and never let you live it down." He flashes a dazzling grin and I stare blankly for a moment or two before coming to my senses.

"Good thing there's no chance of that then," I spit back, ripping open a sugar packet and spraying it everywhere. _Smooth_.

Malfoy waves his wand and cleans up the mess in front of us. He tears open a new sugar packet and empties it into my mug, successfully keeping the sugar confined to my beverage. I scowl as he grins smugly before I take a sip.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. Eventually, I flick my eyes up to him and see that he's watching me. I abruptly look away.

"I do make you nervous, though," he points out quietly.

I feel my heart begin to race. "Yeah. In your dreams," I say, my tone laced with malice as I deliberately avoid his eye. I run a hand through my hair and abruptly stop when I realize that fidgeting only proves his point.

He reaches across the table and flicks my wrist lightly. I glare at him and he shoots me a poor imitation of the look I'm giving before downing the last sip of his coffee and standing up.

"Come on, Thorny. We'll get you to the morning meeting on time today. Chris will be so proud."

I resist the urge to throw the rest of my coffee at him and stand up.

"Chris can piss off," I mumble while walking past Malfoy as he holds the door for me. He laughs loudly and I grin in spite of myself.

* * *

The minute we walk into the conference room, Chris makes a beeline for us.

"Arriving to the meeting together, I see. You've really become quite the pair, haven't you!" I feel my cheeks heating up and Malfoy discreetly elbows me in the ribs. Chris is eyeing us with suspicion, his white teeth hidden behind a frown for once in his life.

What's his deal anyways? He catches us in a dark hallway one time, doing nothing I might add, and now he suddenly thinks we're secretly seeing each other or something?

I notice Malfoy scowling and blurt out without thinking, "Upset that I prefer my new partner to you, Chris?"

Both he and Malfoy face me with eyebrows raised. "Or are you just peeved that under Malfoy's good influence, I've decided to show up on time, whereas I tried to put off work for as long as possible when I was working with you."

They both stare at me in silence for a few seconds until Chris lets out a boisterous laugh. "Well, glad to see you're miserable no matter what hour of the morning you arrive here! Guess your preferred partner can't cure that!" He turns to walk toward the front of the room as other people continue to pour through the doors. "By the way," he calls over his shoulder, "how's your fiancé?"

He just laughs loudly and doesn't wait for an answer. I feel my ears heating up, but push my hair in front of them.

"Is it just me," Malfoy starts, "or is Chris convinced that you and I are hooking up on the sly?"

"Brilliant observation, Captain Obvious," I deadpan, rolling my eyes. "He never sees me interact with anyone, so of course the minute I appear to be getting along with you, he jumps to conclusions. If you haven't noticed, I don't even bother to talk to anyone else around here."

He smirks. "I'll count myself lucky, then. Some people just aren't people people." He cocks his head to the side as if wondering whether or not what he just said made any sense. Then he continues, "It just so happens that I'm one of the few people willing to argue with the always intimidating Rose Weasley." His smirk turns into a brilliant smile and I turn away to find a spot along the back wall. Predictably, he follows me and we both settle in against the hard plaster behind us.

As Chris starts the meeting, I tune out, twirling a strand of bright red hair around my finger. Partway through an argument between Chris and a young dark-haired guy with a lip ring, Malfoy bumps his shoulder against mine.

"So, do you really prefer me to Chris?" he asks quietly so only I can hear him. I glance sideways at him and see a coy grin on his face.

I think about arguing, but instead say, "Chris isn't a real tough benchmark to beat, if I'm being honest." His grin widens.

I roll my eyes at him, which seems to be a new habit of mine. "Don't let it go to your head," I whisper quietly, but betray a hint of a smile.

As I try to distract myself from the fact that Malfoy is still watching me, Chris wraps up his argument with lip ring guy and calls an end to the meeting. Malfoy and I are the first people out the door, scoping out the curse break list to see if we're on it.

As it turns out, we have two curse breaks today.

"So which one first, boss?" Malfoy asks as we head to the records room.

"We'll check out the reports and decide. I'm sure they're both easy if we were given two." _But that's what we thought last time_.

"Isn't that what we thought last time?" he says through a laugh, reading my mind. "Guess we'll have to hope it goes more smoothly today. Not that I'd turn down an opportunity to get drunk off firewhiskey with you during work hours."

I shoot him a glare and he laughs loudly again. Getting drunk with Malfoy is the exact opposite of what I need right now. I picture Perry and sigh.

Once in the records room, I pull the files we need and am pleased to see that they are both written in my handwriting. No sloppy Chris-style reporting here.

After a quick read-through, we both agree to start on vault 443 before heading up to 211, deciding to skip the mining cart ride and head down the stairs instead.

We walk in silence for a while, listening to our own footsteps, Malfoy leading the way down the winding passageways and narrow staircases.

"So how are things with you and your fiancé?" he calls over his shoulder as we approach the first cell on our list.

I scowl. _Golden silence ruined._

"Why do you care?" I shoot, my voice sounding harsher than intended. "I dunno what your weird obsession with Perry is, but if you could kindly just trust that he's all well and good, that'd be great. He's a nice guy."

We stop in front of vault 443 and Malfoy waves his wand through the air, popping open the door.

"He doesn't really seem like a nice guy," he points out as he walks into the small stone-walled room. I resist the urge to slam the door and lock him inside. I feel my heart rate rising and can't stop myself from arguing.

"Shut up, _Scorpius_. You don't know what you're talking about." He turns to face me and I stop short before running into him, hair flying out wildly in front of me.

He gives me a shrewd look. "Maybe I don't. But either way, is _nice_ really what you're looking for?" The air quotes he gestures around the word _nice_ make me want to punch him.

Instead I spit back with venom, "Of course it is! I'm not about to marry some bloody prick!" I notice my breathing quicken and feel like I may end up hexing him beyond recognition if this continues.

"No," he starts, "I mean is _nice_ really _all_ you're looking for? Seems like that's the only quality you're able to define about this Perry character. And I'm not even convinced it's accurate."

I stare at him in silence for a minute before saying, "Well, luckily I don't give a damn if you're convinced or not." He smirks slightly. "And what are you implying anyways?" My tone is accusatory, but instead of responding, he turns his attention back to the vault.

I think of Perry and continue, against my better judgement. "Perry has plenty of great qualities. Nice, intelligent, companionable-"

" _Ha!_ " Malfoy shouts in amusement, turning back quickly to face me. "If you want companionship, that's what dogs are for. Don't you want more in a lifelong relationship than a _friend_?" He waves his wand, still partially focused on the curse break that I've totally forgotten. I try to ignore the muscles flexing in his upper arm as he performs his counter curses.

"For your information, friends are good to have!" I shoot fiercely. "Not that you'd know since you have _none_." His eyes flash dangerously and I give him a glare that dares the absolute arse of a human being to argue with me.

He ignores my insult and focuses on the first half of my statement. "Friends may be good to have, but that doesn't mean I'd go off and marry one. Don't you want a relationship with, I dunno, passion? Or love?"

I stare at him blankly, shocked that Malfoy of all people is asking me about passion and love.

"I love Perry," I say defensively.

"Yeah," he says slowly, "but are you _in love_ with him?"

My brief hesitation is enough to answer Malfoy's question, and he turns away from me, once again waving his wand.

"Of course I'm in love with him," I say quietly, but I know it's too late. Without turning back to look at me, he responds,

"If you actually have convinced yourself of that, then fine. It's impossible to argue with the delusional."

I glare at the back of his head, but can't help taking in what he says. Do I still love Perry? I mean, I definitely did when I agreed to marry him. But a lot has changed since then.

I decide to busy myself with the curse breaking and step next to Malfoy, raising my own wand.

Suddenly, there's a loud crash behind us. We both twirl around and I unconsciously grab his hand in the process. He steps in front of me, wand at the ready, still gripping my hand tightly.

I eye the toppling stack of coins ahead of us and then notice a rat scurrying off. I release the breath that I was holding and see Malfoy do the same. He turns to face me.

"You okay?" he asks, his eyes searching mine. My heart rate skyrockets, and I'm pretty sure it's unrelated to crashing of the coin stacks.

"Yeah," I say, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "It was just a rat. It's not like we almost died or something." I force a laugh, but the intensity of his metallic eyes is making my head feel cloudy.

He squeezes my hand almost imperceptibly, and I realize he never let go of it. Or maybe I'm the one who never let go.

I abruptly loosen my grip and take a step back. I notice his neck turning slightly pink, but I turn my attention back to the task at hand.

We work in silence for a few minutes until we have everything completed. I walk into the dark passageway outside of the vault and realize that my heart rate still hasn't slowed down. I watch Malfoy closing up the cell, hair lying just messily enough to be completely knee weakening.

 _God, he's attractive_.

This time, I don't even try to argue with myself. Maybe if I accept it, my heart will stop freaking out like a little girl with a crush every time he looks at me.

I lean against the cold stone wall and close my eyes. After a few seconds, I feel him do the same, the back of his hand brushing against mine in the process.

"Onto the next, then?" I ask, opening my eyes to meet his.

 _Think of Perry. Think of Perry_.

He nods his head, but closes his eyes and leans back against the wall.

I close my eyes once more, but no matter how many times I mentally say Perry's name, I can only picture one set of eyes.

And they're definitely not Perry-Thornbush-green.

* * *

 **A/N:** I told you all I'd post within a couple days! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Lots of banter and tension, of course, with some flirtation thrown in the mix ;) Next chapter has a moment that I personally really enjoy, so hopefully you are all looking foward to that! It should be up by Friday, as usual.

Thanks so much to all of the readers/favorites/followers/and particularly, REVIEWERS! I know I say this all the time, but you guys are amazing! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter... you give me the motivation to keep writing! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No ownership here!

 **Chapter 8**

We make our way to the second curse break of the day. Vault 211. Unfortunately, climbing back up the stairs is not as easy as going down. One flight of stairs in and I'm already regretting the decision to forego the mine carts.

I count each step to myself, focusing on the numbers instead of the prat behind me. I make it to number 103 before Malfoy breaks the silence.

I somewhat gratefully respond when he decides to start a conversation about quidditch instead of asking more personal questions. We debate back and forth for a few minutes before he makes a jab at my quidditch abilities.

"Screw you, Malfoy. I'm a better flyer and you know it," I respond sharply, rolling my eyes at myself for thinking we could actually have a pleasant conversation.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, Thorny?" I can practically hear the smirk shining through his voice. "Maybe we should have a one-on-one match."

 _Ugh. Yeah right_. "Please," I say, voice laced with ire, "I'm not spending any more time with you than strictly necessary, thank you very much."

I hear him laugh, but I continue to climb the stairs, facing resolutely forward.

His voice chimes in conversationally after a brief pause. "Don't act like you don't love spending time with me. After all, you are staking out my regular breakfast haunts just to get in a few extra minutes of Malfoy time."

I resist the urge to send a hex his way. "You wish," I grumble under my breath.

He must hear it, because he readily responds with, "Maybe I do." His voice sounds much more sincere than normal, and this more than anything else makes me spin around to face him.

Unfortunately as I turn on one foot, I feel my heel slip off of the step it was once firmly planted upon. I fall down to the step below, ready to brace myself for landing, but I feel Malfoy's arms wrap around me.

As he pulls me to a more upright position, I realize my eyes are tightly closed. I open them slowly, feeling goosebumps forming up and down my skin where his arms are pressed against my own.

Once my eyelids have fully opened, my eyes confirm that I am indeed face-to-face with Scorpius bloody Malfoy. The step I'm now standing on has given me extra height, leveling my sapphire eyes with his silver ones.

My heart immediately shoots up to my throat. I tell myself to break eye contact, but my brain doesn't feel like cooperating right now.

 _Just walk away_ , I say to myself, but my body doesn't move from its current position.

The look in Malfoy's eyes has me frozen in place. His nose is only an inch or two from my own.

 _Bloody hell_.

I feel him pull me ever so slightly toward him and I don't even try to stop him. I can tell that my good judgement is quickly fading.

Or totally gone.

Without thinking, I free one of my arms from his grip and lightly touch the ribbed collar of his t-shirt. I watch his expression briefly flash to shock before returning to an unreadable gaze.

I get the sudden feeling that he may kiss me if this goes on any longer.

Or maybe I'll kiss him. I don't know.

I lean slightly closer to him, wondering if his heart is suffering from the same over-activity as mine. All the while my better judgement is distantly screaming.

But before I can do anything I'll regret, he blinks and loosens his grip and the spell is broken.

"I…" he starts slowly, looking flustered. I wait for him to respond as he fully unwraps his arms from around me. He doesn't meet my eye as he noncommittally shoots, "Watch your step next time, Thorny. Didn't know you were so clumsy."

Normally, I'd have a witty retort ready, but my mind doesn't seem to be functioning properly. "Yeah. Sorry…" I say quietly. I see him steal a glance at me.

The feeling in my stomach as his eyes flash in my direction solidifies my decision to pretend that none of this ever happened, despite the fact that my heart still hasn't recovered and the goosebumps along my arms seem to be a permanent fixture.

I quickly turn around and begin heading up the stairs once more, hearing Malfoy trailing a few steps behind me.

A level of unease and guilt sets in as we approach the floor containing vault 211.

Nothing, however, puts me more ill at ease than the fact that Malfoy was the one to pull away.

I'm the one who's in a relationship. I'm the one who's _engaged_ , for crying out loud.

Yet I shudder to think how far I would've let that situation go.

Would I have kissed him? No, probably not.

But would I have kissed him _back_?

I blink my eyes hard and decide it's best not to answer that.

 _He's just really uncommonly attractive, that's all. Any sane girl would think so._

I just need to get over the fact that he's good-looking. His looks are really his only redeeming quality anyways.

 _Sure_.

I think of Perry and feel more than a pang of guilt. Instead of facing the guilt head on, I blurt out, "Are you going to the alumni dinner this Saturday?" My cheeks heat up as I hear the demanding tone in my voice.

We reach level ground and Malfoy begins to slowly respond, sounding relieved that conversation is hopefully returning to normal. "I was thinking of going."

I picture Malfoy walking through the doors of the Great Hall in his quidditch uniform, but quickly push it from my mind.

"What's stopping you? Afraid no one there wants to see your prickish face?" I force a laugh, but my heart isn't in it.

"Actually," he snaps darkly, "I did have a previous engagement lined up."

We arrive in front of the vault and I turn to face him, watching his ears turn pink, knowing mine are doing the same.

"Oh, really?" I say, voice laced with sarcasm. "A date with one of the bimbos you claim to not be seeing, perhaps?"

His eyes flash and he suddenly looks rather guilty. "As a matter of fact, I did have a date."

I feel a pang of jealously and can't stop myself from narrowing my eyes. "Seriously? With who?" I ask in an accusatory tone. When he turns to the vault to begin the curse break and doesn't respond, I maliciously add, "She must be a total moron to agree to go out with you."

I'm not sure why I'm being as rude as I am. I suppose I might be overcompensating. Making up for the fact that I may have almost kissed him not more than ten minutes ago.

He sighs heavily and turns to face me, dropping his wand to his side. "Not sure why you care about my love life all of a sudden, Weasley." His tone is sharp, but his eyes probe mine.

 _Because you're only chasing one girl. And that girl is supposed to be me._

"I thought you weren't dating anyone," I respond loftily, cringing at the sound of jealously flowing from my vocal cords.

"I'm not," he says quietly. His eyes search mine and I look away. "I said I _did_ have a date. So relax, Thorny."

I shoot him a glare. "I'm already relaxed. I couldn't care less who you do and do not date."

He narrows his eyes. "Is that so?" he asks, but doesn't wait for a response. "Not that it's any of your concern, but my mum attempted to set me up on this so-called date. She immediately wants me to get married and have twenty kids and is concerned by the fact that I haven't been out on any dates since school ended. But don't worry; I have no interest in the girl she set me up with."

I notice a slight feeling of relief creeping through my body, but ignore it. I raise my wand, ready to start the curse break, but before I can utter a single counter-spell, Malfoy adds in true prat fashion,

"No need to get your knickers in a twist."

I shoot him the meanest glare I can muster, but feel my cheeks heat up nonetheless.

 _Prick_.

We perform the curse break in dead silence as I get progressively more annoyed. _What an arrogant prat_. He thinks I care who he dates? He needs to get over himself.

Not _every_ girl is interested in him, for crying out loud.

By the time we finish the curse break and reach the records room to fill out our reports, my mood has plummeted below the normal level of Rose-Weasley-misery.

We take a seat at a table along the wall and I swear you could cut the tension between us with a knife. After a few minutes, Malfoy breaks the long streak of silence.

"So, you're done talking-" he starts, but is interrupted by the sound of Chris' voice booming from the doorway.

"There you two are!" he shouts jovially.

I send him a glare. "I'm sure it was super hard to find us. Who knew we'd be in the records room doing our job?" I deadpan. Chris seems to miss the sarcasm as he responds,

"Who knew!" His teeth flash blindingly, making his complexion look extra tan.

"Anywho," he continues, "I'll have to tear your _favorite_ partner away from you tomorrow, Rose." I curse myself inwardly for admitting to liking Malfoy more than Chris as I see the former Slytherin prince smirk at me. "I need him to help with a new vault for a top ministry official."

I grumble to myself.

"What was that, Rose?" Chris asks obnoxiously.

"Just wondering why Malfoy gets sent on these good assignments while I'm here fixing your old reports." I shoot a glare at both of them.

Chris lets out a barking laugh. "As you know, Scorpius was a charm setter. This is charm setter work! We have a guy out on vacation for two months, so we might as well use your partner here to our advantage!"

"Yeah, Weasley," Malfoy starts, sounding as if a condescending insult is on its way, but the look I give him shuts him up.

Chris raises his eyebrows, looking back and forth between the two of us before turning to go. "I'll be in the west vaults if you need anything!" he shouts over his shoulder before exiting the room with an exuberant slam of the door.

I make an incoherent noise of disgust and Malfoy glances my way.

"Honestly, Weasley," he says thoughtfully after a few minutes, "I have so much more respect for you now that I know you put up with Chris as a partner for a year. I might end up killing him tomorrow."

I laugh in spite of myself and get back to work on the reports at hand.

The rest of the day goes by quickly. Malfoy and I work together with ease, finishing the reports and performing some extra routine maintenance in the vaults.

We somehow get through the afternoon without mentioning anything unrelated to work, for which I'm grateful. I get the feeling that Malfoy is grateful for it as well. The atmosphere is cordial, if not a bit forced.

As I gather my things to leave at the end of the day, he hangs out and waits to walk to the entryway with me.

"You don't have to wait up," I say a bit sharply, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, yeah," he says noncommittally. "If I walk out with you, I'll have an excuse to not stop and chat with the goblins. Unpleasant bunch, they are."

I sling my bag over my shoulder, not feeling the need to respond.

"I guess that says something, huh?" he continues. I eye him skeptically. "They have to be really disagreeable if I'd rather talk to someone as miserable as you." I glare at him and prepare to protest, but when I meet his eye I see him grinning.

I sigh and shoot, "It's not like you're a peach, _Scorpius_."

He just laughs in return and we continue to the entrance in somewhat companionable silence.

Once we arrive, he puts his hands in his pockets and turns to face me. My heart inexplicably jumps.

"So, see you Saturday, Thorny? I guess I can't miss a Hogwarts reunion." He grins lopsidedly and I can't bring myself to glare at him.

"Sure, I guess so," I say in response, preparing to apparate. As I turn away from him, I hear the laughter in his voice as he slyly quips,

"Don't miss me too much tomorrow!"

I roll my eyes toward the ceiling and shake my head.

"Not a chance, Malfoy. Not a chance."

As I spin on the spot and apparate back to my flat, I can hear his laugh echoing around me.

I land in the grassy patch of lawn beside my porch and shake my head again.

 _Miss him? Ha! Never_.

 _Right?_

* * *

 **A/N:** So Rose is a bit jealous, hmm? She clearly knows she's feeling something for Scorp... and next chapter will only make that more clear! ;)

Thanks as always to the WONDERFUL reviewers! You guys are incredible! And thanks for the favorites and follows! Let me know what you thought of this chapter... did you enjoy the almost-kiss? I know I did! See you next Friday :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

 **Chapter 9**

Saturday morning rolls around and I awaken to the smell of slightly burnt toast.

 _Perry must be home_.

I groan to myself. I haven't seen Perry since Wednesday. Thus, I've had plenty of time to evaluate and process the feelings of guilt that have been piling up.

As it turns out, I haven't used my time wisely. I've made it a point to avoid thinking about anything related to said guilt since the minute I left work on Thursday evening.

Which is really code for the fact that I've avoided thinking about Malfoy since then.

Of course, that has been easier said than done. I just thank Merlin that I didn't have to see that prat yesterday. After all, it's become pretty clear that my good judgement goes out the window when I'm around him.

Not to mention when I'm not around him, considering how often I've thought about that moment on the stairs when he caught me as I fell.

 _But that's neither here nor there_ , I think to myself as I stretch and slowly climb out of bed. I've got Perry downstairs to take my mind off of any confusing moments I may have shared with my enemy.

 _Yes, Rose. He is your enemy! Get it together_.

I walk to the bathroom and rinse my face with cold water, staring my reflection hard in the eye. I tell myself to be nice to Perry even if I feel like reaming him out for being away at work constantly.

 _You deserve to be happy_.

I curse myself as I hear Scorpius bloody Malfoy's voice echoing through my head, full of sincerity, slyly convincing me little by little that he isn't as bad as I once thought.

I turn away from my own prying reflection and head down the stairs, leaving my unwanted thoughts behind.

"Morning, babe!" Perry calls cheerily from the kitchen table as he spots me at the foot of the stairs. He rises and gives me a quick peck as I enter before heading to the coffee pot to pour me a cup.

"Sugar?" he asks as he fills a large mug with steaming hot java.

"I'll get it," I say briefly and I can't help but think of the fact that Malfoy would've known the answer to that question.

I sit down at the table and summon myself some sugar and a bowl of cereal. Perry takes a seat next to me, his green eyes shining brightly in the morning light. I force a weak smile.

He picks up yesterday's morning paper and begins rifling through it. After several minutes of silence, he speaks up. "So what's the plan for today?"

I look at him with a mix of shock and suspicion. "I have that alumni dinner thing at my old school tonight," I say hesitantly. This is the first time in a long time that Perry has actually asked what I'm up to.

"No way! Hogwarts?" he asks with slight awe. I take this as a rhetorical question and don't respond. "Is it strictly for alumni? Or do you get a plus one?"

I raise my eyebrows at him. "I mean, of course I get a plus one. But aren't you busy with work?"

He doesn't seem to notice the bitterness in my voice as he claps his hands together enthusiastically. "Well, of course I am! But I can put in extra time tomorrow and come to this dinner with you. I'd love to see your school! Your life is somewhat of a mystery to me even now, ya know."

I nod my head slowly before smiling slightly. Surprisingly, I find that my smile is genuine. "Okay," I start gradually, "Sounds like a plan then, I guess!"

I take another bite of cereal as Perry launches into a series of questions. I mainly just nod and tell him he'll find out later. His enthusiasm is infectious and for once I feel like I'm actually getting excited about something.

"I assume your family will be there," he continues his unceasing stream of questions and comments, "but will I get to meet some new people, too? Like, will your old friends be there? Or your coworkers?"

I nod my head and picture Malfoy. "Yeah, you'll meet some of my old classmates I'm sure. But I haven't really kept in touch with anyone. And unfortunately for you, you might meet my partner at work." I scowl slightly at the thought of introducing Perry and Malfoy to each other.

"Unfortunately? Why, what's wrong with her?"

" _Him_ ," I correct. "And what's wrong is that he's the ultimate prick. I hated him in school and of course he just started working with me. Just my luck that my idiot boss decided to pair me up with him. That's exactly what our teachers used to do as well. Maybe everyone just wants to see me suffer."

Okay, so maybe he isn't that bad. But I feel like the inner guilt is forcing me to overcompensate slightly.

"What's his deal?" Perry asks curiously. "Not saying you're the easiest person to get along with," he sees the look on my face and chuckles, "but you seem to really dislike this bloke."

I frown. "He's just totally detestable! He's always purposely doing things to irritate me. Smirking because he thinks he's smarter or funnier or cleverer. He's a conceited jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

 _And me_.

I shake my head quickly. He never said he cared about me.

Perry laughs loudly. "Jesus, Rosey. You're letting this guy ruin your day and you haven't even seen him yet! Don't worry, I'll be there to put him in his place today if he decides to be a prat. And I'll be there to cheer you up if you become inevitably annoyed!" He flashes me a gleaming grin and I smile back halfheartedly.

 _See? Perry is still the same guy, ready to defend me as he always has been._

 _Still the guy I fell in love with._

But I don't feel the racing of my heart and I don't feel the goosebumps on my arms. I don't feel any of the things I used to feel.

Did I even ever feel those things?

 _Or do those just happen around Malfoy?_

I sigh to myself. Maybe a day together with Perry is exactly what I need. Maybe when I see Perry and Malfoy next to each other, I'll see what a good guy Perry is and what a prick Malfoy is once and for all.

* * *

I check out my outfit in the full-length mirror attached to the back of the bedroom door. Tight, dark blue jeans, a loose fitting gray V-neck tee, and my favorite pair of scuffed brown combat boots. I throw on a long gold necklace with a tiny time-turner charm at the end and feel satisfied. I've smoothed my hair into nice wide curls and I feel like I've achieved a pretty good look overall. Though, I can already practically see Lily rolling her eyes at my dressed-down appearance.

I rub a slightly darker shade onto my lips and decide that I don't care what Lily thinks.

When I reach the living room, Perry is waiting for me on the couch. He's wearing a bright green polo shirt that I wish I would've thrown away months ago.

"You look great, babe!" he remarks, standing up. "Sometimes I forget that you own shirts without band names splashed across the chests." He flashes a huge grin and I smile slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know if a plain t-shirt is much of an upgrade from the usual, but thanks." I head toward the door and Perry follows. As I jump the banister into the green patch of grass below, he walks down the front steps to meet me. I quickly take his hand as he approaches and spin on the spot.

Seconds later, we arrive in Hogsmeade station and are met with a handful of people waiting to take a carriage ride to Hogwarts. I see the school atop the hill in front of us and smile as a thestral-drawn coach pulls up next to us. Perry's eyes widen and I laugh to myself. It of course appears to him that the small carriages are being pulled by sheer magic.

"Wow," he says quietly and I squeeze his hand and pull him to our means of transportation.

Perry _oohs_ and _aahs_ the whole way to the grand wooden doors of the entryway. When we step into Hogwarts, he is left speechless. Without hesitating, I pull him into the Great Hall, knowing this will stun him the most. I see his eyes widen as he looks up at the cloudless sky, mimicked on the arched ceiling above.

"So, this is the Great Hall," I say enthusiastically. "This is where all of the meals take place. Normally there are four long tables here representing each of the Houses of Hogwarts, but obviously you can see that smaller tables have been subbed in." I take in the room filled with many round tables spaced throughout. The hall looks very different without the four house tables, but still gives me a welcome feeling of home.

"What are the four houses again?" Perry asks, still turning slowly to take in his surroundings.

I smile and respond, unable to stop myself from adding in some extra information. "Well, there's Ravenclaw, known for intelligence; Hufflepuff, known for loyalty; Slytherin, known for ambition; and Gryffindor, known for bravery." Perry turns to face me. "I was in Gryffindor, along with the rest of my cousins. But typically, each person has qualities from several different houses. The Sorting Hat actually debated on putting me in Ravenclaw."

Perry looks slightly bewildered. "The Sorting Hat?" I chuckle to myself, having briefly forgotten how foreign this all is to him.

"Yeah, if you picture a tattered old witch's hat, that's what it looks like. When you arrive at Hogwarts for your first year, you sit on a stool in front of the school and put on the Sorting Hat. It kind of talks to you and then looks into your brain and chooses your house. Once it's decided, it yells out the name of the house to the rest of the school and you go sit with your new classmates."

"Fascinating…" he says, trailing off in awe. A moment later, I spot Lily heading our way with the one and only Khal Abdeen.

"Rosey! Your hair looks lovely!" She gives me an exuberant hug and I smile warmly, grateful that she has focused on my hair and not my clothing. "Good to see you, Perry! I didn't realize you were coming. Hogwarts is really something, isn't it?" Perry nods enthusiastically as Lily pulls Khal toward us.

"This is Khal Abdeen. You may know him from the Kenmare Kestrels. The quidditch team, if you didn't know, Per. So, Khal, this is my absolute favorite cousin, Rose, and her fiancé, Perry!" She beams widely and I can see that Khal is already mesmerized by her. He reaches out his hand to Perry and then surprisingly pulls me into a hug. I see Lily's face over his shoulder and she grins widely as I raise my eyebrows.

"Good to meet you guys," Khal says in a deep voice, beaming at us jovially. He really does look phenomenal in person. He's large and rugged with dark skin and a kind smile. Lily looks like a tiny elf standing next to him, but as he puts his arm around her shoulders, they seem to suit each other in an odd way.

"Likewise. So is this your first-" but before I can finish my question, I feel a sharp jab in my side and jump, letting out a small scream. I spin around and end up face-to-face with Scorpius Malfoy.

"What the _hell_ , Malfoy?!" I shoot him the meanest glare I can muster and rub my side, trying to guilt-trip him into feeling bad.

Instead, he sidesteps me and says hello to Lily and Khal. "Hey, Potter. Khal." He nods his head.

"You know Kh-"

But he cuts me off as he turns to Perry. "Scorpius Malfoy," he says, extending his hand. "Perry, is it? I work with Rose. You must be the mystery fiancé I've heard so much about."

Perry takes his hand. "All good things, I hope," he says, flashing me a smile.

I watch the prick in front of me smirk slightly. "Guess that depends on your perspective."

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean_?

Before I can ask that very question, I hear Al's voice. "Do my eyes deceive me? Scorpius Malfoy, in the flesh!" I roll my eyes as Al approaches and slaps Malfoy on the back. "Where've you been this past year, mate?"

James appears next to Al and chimes in, "Yeah, we all thought you may have skipped town for good. No one has seen or heard from you in ages."

Malfoy's smirk widens as his eyes flick to mine. "I was in Ukraine doing some work for Gringotts, but I'm back in London now. Just so happens that I work with your lovely cousin here." He gestures toward me and I narrow my eyes. "I was just introducing myself to her fiancé-"

"Jerry!" Al interrupts, turning to face my thoroughly uncomfortable date.

"You know his name is Perry, you fu-"

But James cuts me off. "Per, I don't think I've seen you in the past few months at least! What an absolute pleasure!" His voice is laced with condescension as he pretends he doesn't remember seeing Perry a few weeks ago. I feel like hexing him. My once bright mood has darkened considerably all of a sudden.

"Leave Perry alone, you guys," Lily demands sharply. "You're just going to piss off Rosey!" I feel Malfoy's eyes on me, but deliberately avoid looking his way. He's either smirking or giving me one of those "I know exactly what you're thinking" looks, and I don't need either one right now.

Instead I glance at Khal and Perry, both standing awkwardly, waiting for the familial tension to ease.

"So, where's your brother anyways, Rose? Isn't he supposed to be here?" Al asks, changing the subject. I tell him I have no idea since I'm not his mother, thank you very much.

James decides to direct the conversation instead to quidditch. Always a safe bet.

"You guys in for a pick-up match?" he asks, his eyes flitting from Khal, to Malfoy, to me and back. Khal immediately counts himself in and Perry voices his excitement at the prospect of seeing a real match.

"Whadaya say, Malfoy?" Malfoy grins and directs his attention to me.

"I'll play if Rose does. We were actually just talking about quidditch at work the other day. Your dear cousin is convinced that she can kick my arse, but I say we put that theory to the test." I glare at him.

As if I'm going to appease that easily.

"If you guys are splitting up between teams, I call Malfoy," Al says immediately. He looks slightly guilty when I give him a betrayed look.

I throw my hands into the air. "You're picking this prick over me? Where's the family loyalty?!"

Malfoy laughs loudly and Al retorts, somewhat sheepishly. "A prick he may be, but I want to win this match. I'm gonna be honest here, Rosey. Malfoy was, like, thisclose to going pro!" He makes a tiny gesture with his hands and I roll my eyes.

"Well, I'm going to check out the rest of the school first, so maybe you can count me in for the second match." I once again ignore Malfoy's prying gaze and deliberately grab Perry's hand. Malfoy is the only one who seems to take notice, including Perry.

"'Check out the rest of the school?'" James repeats, wildly gesturing air quotes all the while.

Lily chuckles. "I'd wager that's code for heading to the library."

I feel my mood souring more and more by the second, but Malfoy chimes in before I have a chance to make yet another miserable comment.

"I'll be down for the second match as well. My parents have some pretentious asshole friends that they want me to meet." He rolls his eyes. "Better give you guys a chance to warm up anyways. I want this to be at least a bit of a challenge." He grins widely at the chorus of protests from my cousins and Khal and then turns to walk away, subtly winking at me as he does. I scowl.

"Shit," Lily says once he's out of earshot. "Is it just me or has he somehow gotten even more attractive in the past year?" She lets out a low whistle. "Two words. Greek God."

Khal raises his eyebrows at her, but she just smiles sweetly before pulling him away in the direction of her good friend, Randy Longbottom, waving wildly at him over the heads of the crowd.

"See you guys at the pitch in a few!" She waves and disappears into the throng of people.

"Come on, Per!" Al says loudly. "Leave Rosey to her books. We are going to make a quidditch fan out of you yet!"

Perry squeezes my hand before letting go. "See ya down there, babe?"

I glare at Al and James, but smile slightly at Perry. "Yeah, I'll be down in a while. Have fun!"

I listen to James' voice trailing off as they walk away, throwing a barrage of quidditch information at Perry. At least they're getting along.

I sigh and head toward the entryway, ready to make the trek to the library. As I begin climbing the stairs, I spot Malfoy standing near the front door with his parents and a few people I don't recognize. The look of boredom on his face is familiar and I suddenly get a flashback to our days at Hogwarts. The image that comes to mind is of Malfoy sitting next to me in History of Magic, emerald tie askew with his chin propped up on one hand as he draws random shapes in the margins of his textbook.

My heart jumps when the present day Malfoy locks eyes with mine. I almost immediately look away and continue to climb the stairs, painfully aware of the blush that is rising to my cheeks. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts, but yet another cryptic Malfoy comment pops into my head.

 _Guess that depends on your perspective_.

And he said it to Perry of all people. Have I said "all good things" about Perry?

Yes, of course I have.

So why does that _depend on your perspective_?

All good things from Perry's perspective. _But not from Malfoy's_.

I look up and suddenly become aware of my surroundings. My feet have taken me not to the library, but to an empty corridor with a long stretch of blank stone wall. I smile slightly to myself, briefly forgetting about my problems, and close my eyes tightly. I pace back and forth with my eyes closed for a minute before opening them once again.

In front of me stands a large and rather ornate oak door where there was once only empty wall space. I take a breath and step through the door, excited to see the room I haven't visited since graduation.

As my eyes adjust to the dim lighting, I see that my own personal Room of Requirement is just as I had left it. The walls are covered in smooth stone, the perimeter lined by a single continuous marble bench. The ceilings are high and a candlelit chandelier hangs from the center of the room directly above a gorgeous mahogany grand piano.

I walk to the piano and sit down, noticing that the bench is already adjusted to my preferred distance from the keys and pedals. I play a few chords and listen to the sound ringing throughout the room before starting a song that I wrote years ago.

I close my eyes and let my muscle memory take over, allowing the music to wash over me and transport me away from my thoughts. My hands spin a web of notes that finally clears my mind.

As my song comes to an end, I slowly play the final notes before lifting my hands from the keys and smiling to myself. I missed this.

"Not bad, Weasley," I hear a voice call from behind me as I jump slightly. I whirl around and see none other than Scorpius Malfoy standing next to the doorway.

I release the breath that I was holding and try to ease my skyrocketing heart rate. "Merlin, Malfoy! You could've announced yourself sooner instead of giving me a bloody heart attack!"

I take a few deep breaths as he laughs. "How long have you been here, anyways?" I shoot, the situation slowly setting in.

He is leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets with the sleeves of his light blue button-down rolled high on his forearms. Even from where I sit, I can see the silver tone of his eyes shining in the candlelight.

"Only a minute or two," he responds, not elaborating further.

I roll my eyes. "Did you follow me or something?" I snap.

He rolls his eyes back at me. "Do you seriously think I'd do that?"

"It's a yes or no question," I say, eyeing him skeptically.

He removes his hands from his pockets and takes a few steps toward me. "Of course I didn't follow you! Stalking is your domain, breakfast buddy."

I ignore his last comment and spit in a sarcastic, yet demanding tone, "Then why don't you tell me exactly how you found me here if you didn't follow me."

He grins and I look away, occupying myself instead with my tiny time turner necklace, spinning it between my fingers. Too bad it isn't real.

"Well, let me explain myself," he begins conversationally. "Several weeks ago, you told me you used to come here to play piano. You also made it clear that it means a lot to you. And you told me that you haven't really played since school and your family doesn't even know about this hidden talent of yours." I focus my gaze back on his eyes and watch him shrewdly. "So," he continues, "I assumed that once you got away from your family, this would be the first place you'd go."

He takes a seat on one of the marble benches near the piano. "And as you can see," he finishes, "I was right."

He smiles with satisfaction and I stand up, trying to ignore the fact that Malfoy knew I'd come here before I even knew it myself.

"Where are you going?" he asks with a hint of disappointment.

I turn to face him, my hair flipping in front of my shoulders as I spin. "I'm going to go meet up with my family. Not that it's any of your business."

He gives me a look that's become slightly familiar at this point. The look that sees right through me, figuring out what I'm actually thinking before my own brain even registers it. I feel goosebumps form on my arms and I abruptly fold them across my chest.

"Come on, Thorny. You aren't going to play me a song?" He gives a mock look of gloom, but I can tell he's serious.

I laugh derisively. "What makes you think I'm going to play piano for you when I don't even play for my own family?"

He shrugs and leans back on the bench, putting his hands behind his head. "As you may know, I've already heard you. Just now. So I don't see the big deal with playing another song."

I raise my eyebrows at him and push some loose hair behind an ear. "Are you serious?"

"One hundred percent," he says, voice full of sincerity, eyes earnest.

I let out a loud sigh. "I don't even have anything to play," I say, shrugging my shoulders, but sitting back down at the piano bench anyways. He grins widely.

"What were you playing before? Just play more of that."

I shake my head. "I was just making that up. There's not really any more to it."

He sits up straighter. "Wait. You wrote that?" I nod. "Do you have more songs like that? That you wrote I mean?"

"I mean, yeah," I say slowly.

"Then what's the issue here? I want to hear another song that you wrote." I watch his face and realize that I'm not going to be able to turn him down. I sigh again.

"Fine," I say with forced annoyance, "but I'm only playing for a minute or two. You'll just have to deal with it."

He flashes a dazzling smile and I turn quickly to face the keys, knowing that I can't focus on that smile without feeling guilty.

I see him lean back on the bench out of the corner of my eye and I try to pretend he isn't there because playing piano for Malfoy of all people is crazy.

As I tune him out, I place my hands over the ivories and start the beginning of a pretty, but slightly sad song.

As I continue to play, my mind becomes clearer and I focus solely on the music. I know that I'm playing for more than a minute or two, but at this point I don't care. I make it a point to keep my eyes focused ahead, never looking in Malfoy's direction. I do notice, however, that he doesn't move even an inch throughout the song and as it comes to a close, he stays completely silent.

When I let go of the final pedal and lift my hands from the keys, the noiselessness of the room rings out around us for a few moments before he says quietly,

"Wow, Weasley. I say this with full sincerity: That was absolutely beautiful." I feel my cheeks heat up, but find that I don't care much. I turn to face him and he locks his eyes to mine. "I can't believe you hide this from everyone." His voice is full of incredulity.

It suddenly dawns on me that he is the _only_ person who has ever heard me play. This gives me a feeling somewhere in my chest that I can't quite describe.

"Yeah," I say slowly, "I guess you're the only one who's ever heard me play…"

I feel my heart speed up at the weight of those words and I don't know what else to say. He runs a hand through his perfectly mussed hair and I force myself to look away.

 _I'm only chasing one_.

The constant echo in the back of my mind comes to the forefront as he stands up and walks over to the piano bench. He sits down next to me and taps a few notes, but doesn't say anything. I watch him as he looks over the ivories in front of him.

Suddenly, he snaps his gaze to meet mine and I realize how close he is. My stomach jumps and catapults my heart to my throat. His silver eyes reflect so many things that my sapphire ones can't decipher.

As if unaware of what he's doing, he pushes a stray strand of hair out of my face. I feel my breathing quicken and furrow my brow slightly. I keep my hands firmly planted at my sides, resisting any urge to reach out and touch him.

But as my resolve wears thin, he turns away, and I once again turn to face the piano.

We sit in silence for a minute or two, Malfoy pressing a few more notes quietly.

Unexpectedly, he breaks the silence, but continues to focus on the gleam of the candlelight reflecting off the mahogany of the piano as he does.

"Perry doesn't know how lucky he is," he says quietly. I blink my eyes hard and try to ignore the screaming in my brain.

I move my hand slightly, touching the back of it to his, so desperately wanting him to grab a hold of it, but knowing that I won't know what to do if he does.

But instead, he just lets his hand sit against my own. We stay there like that for maybe a few minutes or maybe a few hours, my mind can't tell.

I can feel electricity pulsing through my veins, but I don't know what to say and I don't want to break the spell. I don't know if I could if I tried.

But as it turns out, I'm not the one to try. Malfoy finally speaks up.

"I guess we should probably go…"

I turn to face him and he gives me a look that's almost pleading. It's all I can do to keep from grabbing his hand.

"Yeah," I say in return. We both stand up and when we get to the door I sigh. He looks at me and smiles sadly.

"Back to the real world, I guess," he says quietly.

And I feel like for the first time ever, I know exactly what he means.

* * *

 **A/N:** Part 1 of the Hogwarts reunion special complete :) Let me know what you thought... the tension is definitely rising! Next chapter will be up by Friday at the latest.

Thanks everyone! Reviews make the world go 'round, so you know what to do!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not an owner!

 **Chapter 10**

Malfoy and I make our way back toward the Great Hall and all the festivities for the day. I can't decide if he feels the same awkwardness that I'm experiencing. I think about starting a conversation, but I don't know what I'd say.

I contemplate asking him what's going on between the two of us, but the thought of my fiancé sends me into immediate protest.

 _The first step is admitting you have a problem!_

But I'm really quite content living in denial. After all, this is Malfoy we're talking about.

 _You would've stayed in that room with him forever if you were given a choice_.

But staying in a room with that version of Malfoy is really quite different from spending a lifetime with the Malfoy I've known all these years.

 _Maybe you just never gave him a chance_.

Or maybe he never gave me a reason to.

We reach the top of the stairs leading to the entrance hall when the blonde git occupying my thoughts suddenly decides to say something.

"Forgot to tell you," he starts, flicking his eyes to mine as we start our descent down the steps. "I watched Chris take a _massive_ spill down the stairs yesterday." I look at him in disbelief. "Like twice as many stairs as these. You would've absolutely lost it." He cracks a smile and I immediately burst into laughter.

"You are not serious. Please, though, tell me that you are! Did he trip or did you push him? Because if you pushed him, you are officially my new hero." His grin widens as I continue to laugh. The thought of Chris' huge form rolling down the stairs is an image to behold.

"Unfortunately," Malfoy begins slightly louder so that I can hear over my own laughter, "his clumsiness got to him before I could. A real shame that I didn't get to do the honors. But bloody hell, it sure was entertaining." He chuckles along with me as we reach the bottom of the stairs.

I spot James, Al, and Perry waving to us and we walk over to greet them.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Al begins in exasperation. "You missed the match! Now it's pouring down rain and mum thinks we're going to embarrass the family if we come to dinner soaked and covered in mud. I _told_ her we can do magic for a reason, but she's not having any of it. Now we can't witness the great Scorpius Malfoy-Rose Weasley faceoff!" His green eyes flash and I give him a guilty look.

"Sorry, mate," Malfoy begins. "We'll have to get people together another time and have another go."

James rolls his eyes. "The whole point of this was that we could actually use a regulation pitch, ya know."

I chime in weakly. "Maybe you could convince Lily to ask Khal to get you some pitch time on one of the pro practice pitches?"

"Or you could just ask him, Malfoy. You know him, right?" Al looks at him expectantly and I catch a look of amusement cross Malfoy's features.

"Sure, sure," he says nonchalantly. "Our parents are old friends. I'm sure he'd be willing to do me a favor. Especially if you let him join in on the match." He flashes a smile in my direction and I feel the color rising to my cheeks once more. James looks back and forth between the two of us, but Perry and Al seem oblivious.

"Where were you two, anyways?" James asks skeptically.

I catch Perry's eye as I abruptly say, "Library." Turns out Malfoy simultaneously says the same thing. At least the stories line up.

Not that I really know why I'm lying. It isn't that big of a deal.

"So, what? You guys are friends now or something?" Al shoots, looking at me in disbelief. He knows the depths of my hatred for Scorpius Malfoy.

Or he knew them back when I actually hated him.

Luckily, Malfoy saves me the trouble of responding. "Don't be ridiculous. Your cousin here would never agree to be friends with me. Trust me, I've tried." He flashes me yet another grin and I feel my heart begin to race. I smirk half-heartedly.

"We actually ended up bumping into each other as we were both leaving," he continues. "So being the nice guy that I am, I walked her back down here."

I roll my eyes and grumble to myself as a loud voice calls out from the Great Hall,

"PLEASE BEGIN TO TAKE YOUR SEATS. DINNER WILL BE SERVED IN TEN MINUTES."

"Looks like I've got to go find my parents. See you around, Potters," Malfoy says, nodding at them. "Good to meet you, Perry," he says, extending his hand to him once more.

"Likewise," Perry says with a bit of a grin, throwing his free arm around my shoulders.

Malfoy turns to me last. "You're lucky the weather is bad. I would've kicked your ass on the pitch."

Al and James _ooh_ exaggeratedly and I shoot them a glare. "Yeah right, _Scorpius_. I don't even think your broom could hold you, what with the size of your head."

A louder _ooh_ comes from my cousins and Perry joins them as I smirk with satisfaction. Malfoy chuckles and turns to walk away. "See ya for breakfast on Monday, Thorny," he says coyly with a sly smirk. I roll my eyes, annoyance at his arrogance coming to the forefront.

" _Ha_! Don't hold your breath!" He laughs loudly and begins to weave throughout the crowd in the direction of his parents as Al calls after him,

"Don't be a stranger!"

Malfoy waves his hand over his head without looking back. I feel Perry squeeze my shoulders and I turn my face up toward him, asking him how he liked quidditch as we find our seats.

We arrive at a table that sits in the direct middle of the spot that normally holds the Gryffindor table. Lily and Khal are already there.

"Hey, guys," Lily says as we approach. "The parents are at a separate table, so we're stuck with Al and James, unfortunately. And Hugo, if he ever shows up."

I take a seat next to Lily and grab a glass of water. Perry squeezes my shoulder again, still standing.

"I'm going to find the loo before dinner starts. Where's the nearest?"

I take a gulp from my glass and direct him up the stairs in the entryway. As he walks away, Lily turns to face me.

"So, where were you all afternoon? And why was Malfoy suspiciously missing as well?" She narrows her eyes at me and I roll my own back at her.

"I was in the library. I have no idea where that prat was all day." I don't even convince myself as the color rises to my cheeks.

Lily exchanges a look with Khal and I feel like snapping at her, but I keep my cool. Better to remain calm and not give her any reason to suspect, well, anything.

Not that there's anything to suspect.

"Likely story," she says, still eyeing me skeptically. "What's the deal with you two anyways? I saw you guys coming back to the entrance hall together."

I play with the corner of the napkin in front of me, stalling. "There is no _deal_ ," I say firmly. "In case you haven't realized, I'm engaged and have been for a few months now."

I continue to look at the table in front of me, deciding it's best to avoid eye contact with my crazy, yet insightful cousin. Perhaps if I don't take her bait, she'll drop the issue.

But, alas, no such luck.

"I mean it's pretty clear that he's still into you," she says condescendingly. I loudly set my hands on the table and turn to face her.

"What's your point, exactly?" I begin heatedly. "Why does it matter if he has feelings for me or not? Either way, I'm getting married to someone not named Scorpius Malfoy." I take a second to catch my breath, roughly brushing some hair from my eyes. "And," I add with vehemence, "what do you mean by _still_ into me? I know you have your theories, but they're just that. Theories. You don't know what you're talking about."

It's Khal's turn to chime in with his deep, rich voice. "Hate to take sides here, Rose, but your cousin is right. I grew up with Scorpius and we used to spend a lot of summers together until we were 14 or so, and let me say this: I've already known almost everything that Lily's ever told me about you, thanks to Scorpius. From the time we were kids, he constantly talked about you. Never outright said he had feelings for you, but I think it was pretty clear."

"Well then explain why he's such an ass-"

But I'm interrupted by the arrival of my little brother throwing himself into the seat across from me.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, sis?" he asks obnoxiously after taking in my angry features. I shoot him a glare and take this as an opportunity to change the subject.

"Where were you all afternoon?" I ask in an accusatory tone.

He smirks widely. "Well, if you must know- Oh, hey, Perry." Perry takes a seat next to me and Hugo continues his story. "If you must know, I've been hanging out with a girl lately."

Lily feigns a choking sound. "Do my ears deceive me? Hugo Weasley actually settling down with _one_ lady?" I laugh and hear Perry and Khal doing the same.

Hugo rolls his eyes. "Yes, yes. I guess I rather like her."

James and Al materialize behind Hugo, appearing through the crowd. "Wait, Hu is admitting to liking someone? What happened to the 'never show your true feelings' attitude?" James cracks up as he slaps Hugo on the back and Al punches him in the arm before taking a seat.

"Who is the mystery girl, anyways?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well," he begins slowly, smirking even wider, "do you guys remember Eleanor Zabini?"

 _What._

"What?" I say loudly, volume quickly elevating. "This is a joke right?"

He laughs loudly. "I knew you'd lose it. But really, she's pretty cool, Rosey. I don't know what you ever had against her."

"Oh, Rose was just jealous of her," James quips and I whirl around to face him, upending an empty glass in the process.

"Jealous? What about her would I be at all jealous of?! She's a total airhead!"

"An airhead who dated your new best friend, Scorpius Malfoy," James says slyly. I give him an outraged look and avoid even glancing at Perry.

I throw my hands in the air. "Just an indication of her poor judgement, I guess!" I shout as food appears in front of us, filling the many plates and bowls. "Her judgement isn't as bad as Hugo's though, considering this horrific life decision!"

Hugo, Al, and James all laugh jovially. I glare at them and stab some carrots viciously with a fork.

"You guys are pricks," I say, wishing I was sitting with my parents instead. "I can't believe you're dating Malfoy's ex. Aren't you guys like sort of friends or something? Isn't that against the guy code?" I try to come up with any valid reason to get Hugo to break off his relationship with Zabini. She was rude to me from the moment I met her. There's no way I'm partaking in family dinners with her.

"For some reason, I suspect that Malfoy could not care less about who Zabini dates. He seems to have his eye on someone else these days." Al snickers as he says this and I scowl. So much for family solidarity.

I try to ignore his comment and narrow my eyes instead at Hugo. "If you want to date that vile excuse for a human being, be my guest, but don't you _dare_ spring her on me at family functions. You best warn me ahead of time so I can plan to not be there."

Perry coughs and then says in an annoyingly gentle tone, "Don't you think you're overreacting? This girl cannot be that bad."

I abruptly turn to face him, but before I can swallow my mouthful of food and start a fresh tirade, Lily jumps to his defense. "He's totally right, Rose. If anything, she has more reason to dislike you than the other way around. She really isn't all that bad. Although she does give the general female population a bad name, what with her throwing herself at a rather large number of men..." she trails off and I roll my eyes.

"People called her the Hogwarts Express for a reason," I say with venom. James spits out his punch and Hugo glares at me as Perry asks what I mean.

"What do you mean, 'the Hogwarts Express'?" James and Al laugh even louder at this and I can't help joining.

"Well," I say with a large smirk, "they called her the Hogwarts Express because everyone got a ride."

If looks could kill, James, Al, and I would be dead. Hugo's cheeks have turned a fiery shade of red, but instead of retorting, he eats in silence, stabbing his food with hostility.

My mood has brightened considerably now that Hugo appears to be rather miserable. Not sure what that says about me as a person, but I'm just happy to be out of the spotlight.

James, Al, Khal and I banter back and forth about quidditch for most of dinner, with Hugo eventually lightening up and joining the conversation. It's nice to hang out with my family every now and then. Plus, since Perry is here, I don't have to hear them comment about him never being around. Although my family is really terrific, they tend to become overbearing pretty quickly. But every once and a while there's a golden day like today where we all end up happy and jovial at the end of the night even if we wanted to kill each other during the day.

A couple of hours later, we decide it's about time to clear out for the evening. I say goodbye to my parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins, making my rounds with Perry. I sternly tell Hugo to warn me when he decides to bring Zabini around since I'll need mental preparation, but even the thought of dinner with Zabini isn't enough to bring down my mood.

Perry and I make our way to the front of the castle, waiting to be picked up by one of the carriages. As we hop into one, I turn back to the castle for one last glimpse. My eyes are instead drawn to a messy head of platinum blond hair. I meet Malfoy's eye, watching him lean against the doorway to the castle. He smiles slightly and without thinking, I return it before turning back to Perry.

* * *

As we walk through the front door of our flat, I kick off my boots while listening to Perry's one hundred and one observations about quidditch, Hogwarts, and everything else he saw today.

"And I had a great time with Al and James. They were actually super cool with me today. Definitely enjoyed hanging out with them. Khal seemed like a good guy as well." I nod and stretch my arms above my head, yawning all the while.

"Even Malfoy didn't seem so bad." I face Perry and see him watching me closely, gauging my reaction. Instead of saying anything, I just nod.

He continues on in my silence, his tone needling at me. "I was just expecting him to be a huge arsehole based on what you previously described. But in fact, it seems like you guys aren't on such bad terms after all."

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Trust me, you'd hate him if you got to know him," I say casually, bending down to straighten the cuffs of my jeans. When I straighten back up, Perry is still eyeing me.

He sits down at the kitchen table and says tentatively, "Do you normally willingly spend full afternoons with people that you hate?"

His eyes darken slightly and I look at him in bewilderment. "I didn't-"

"Please, Rose. I can tell when you're lying and it's pretty clear you weren't at the library all afternoon."

I consider my options and decide to tell the truth. Or at least part of it.

"Fine, you're right. I was in this room called the Room of Requirement. It's where I used to practice piano when I was still in school. I ended up bumping into Malfoy there." I shrug nonchalantly, glossing over the real details of the story.

"Piano?" he asks questioningly. "I didn't know you played." I feel my blood beginning to boil. I told him I played weeks ago. "But more importantly," he continues, "I want to know why you felt the need to lie about where you were."

 _Why did I lie_?

Oh, right. Because I was busy feeling merlin knows what while hanging out with someone other than my fiancé all afternoon.

"It was just less complicated," I say, hoping he drops the subject. "I don't see what the big deal is."

Perry sighs heavily before slowly answering. "I'm not stupid, Rose, and you sure as hell aren't either. Don't act like you don't see what I see."

 _And what exactly does he see_? I think nervously. _What does he see now that he met Malfoy_?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say loftily, but my heart is racing.

"Don't patronize me," he says with a hint of venom. "It's really pretty apparent that your so-called enemy is actually really interested in you. He really couldn't have made it any clearer. And you couldn't have made me look like more of a fool, spending your day with Malfoy and leaving me to hang out with your cousins."

I stare at him in shock, anger rising in my chest. "I _left_ you? _You_ ran off with _them_ the minute they suggested quidditch! And why does it matter if Malfoy is _interested_ in me? There's nothing I can do about that. Like, do you want me to quit my job so I never see him or something? Or maybe you should actually spend more than a few hours a week with me and you won't feel like you have to worry about some random guy I know, and quite frankly have always hated!" My tone is harsh and Perry furrows his brow.

"You know there's nothing I can do about my schedule," he snaps back. "Go ahead and try to make me feel guilty like you always do. Or maybe you're just projecting your own guilt onto me since you've clearly been lying to yourself about the coworker that you _hate_." He feigns air quotes around the last word and I throw my arms into the air.

"What is your obsession with Malfoy?! Can't you see that all of our problems are stemming from you?! I don't know why you're even worried about him when you should be worried about your bloody self!" I'm breathing heavily as Perry stands up and shouts back at me,

"I'm worried because it's clear I'm competing with him!" I stare at him in disbelief. "You chose him over me today. This guy who you claim to hate. What does that say about our relationship, Rose?"

When I don't answer, he continues on. "You're constantly miserable around me, and yeah, I do take some of the blame since I'm not around much, but you used to seem much happier. And now you'd rather spend time with some guy you claim to not even like who you see 40 hours a week instead of with your fiancé who you barely get to see. Whether or not you admit it, you've made this into a competition, and I'm not willing to compete because I know that I can't!"

I don't even know what to say at this point. I've never seen Perry as angry or disappointed as he is right now. A piece of me is feeling horribly guilty, while another piece of me thinks that he deserves this for proposing to me and then ditching me 6 days a week.

"For crying out loud, Rose," he continues quietly, "the guy was apparently practically a pro quidditch player. He looks like he stepped straight out of a Calvin Klein ad. He grew up with you and probably knows more about your life than I ever will. Oh yeah, and he's a bloody wizard and I'm just some regular guy who has only a small fraction of an idea of what your magical life is like. Maybe you should think long and hard about what you want out of this relationship, because this is definitely not what I want."

I stare at him for a few seconds. What he wants? _What he wants_?

What about what I want? What about what I've wanted all along?

"Well then what exactly is it that you want, Perry?" I ask, voice full of hostility. "Do you want me to go to work and be miserable because I haven't seen you in weeks? And then do you want me to come home with a shred of hope that I might actually get to see the guy I agreed to marry? Only to wait days until I actually get that chance? Because, guess what. That's the life we're leading right now. If you want things to change, then maybe you should take a good, hard look in the mirror and start with yourself. I'm going to bed."

I turn around and abruptly storm out of the room, briskly climbing the stairs and slamming the bedroom door.

 _The nerve of him_ , I think as I collapse onto the bed and tear off my tshirt and jeans, throwing on a tank top and shorts instead.

 _How dare he act like this is my fault? I've tried time and time again to support him, but what do I get in return? Nothing!_

Instead, I'm accused of, well, whatever he just accused me of.

His voice echoes through my head, telling me he didn't know that I played piano. _Of course he didn't know. He doesn't listen to a word I say._

As I lay in bed, fuming, another voice pops into my head.

 _Perry doesn't know how lucky he is_.

I picture Malfoy's face, full of sincerity and I know that he's right.

Perry assumes I'll always be around. Perry assumes that he can do whatever he wants and I'll still be here because I've agreed to marry him.

Perry takes me for granted.

Guess who doesn't take me for granted?

 _Scorpius Malfoy_.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm a day early on the update! I told you I'd try, and although one day isn't much, I'm feeling pretty pleased with myself! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know some of you were looking forward to the quidditch match, but unfortunately I couldn't fit an actual match in with the flow of the story, so I stuck with a bit of banter instead. And I know several people were looking for more of a Perry/Malfoy showdown, but I just didn't see it as very realistic at this point since Perry was under the impression that Rose and Malfoy were enemies. Obviously, Perry has now realized otherwise ;)

Thanks to everyone for your support! I know I typically talk to all of you reviewers through PM (and I feel like many of us have become good pals and have had some insightful chats, which I love!), but I'd like to thank **15sofiayaziji** here since (s)he doesn't have PM capabilities... thanks for your reviews :)

Next chapter has a whole bunch of Rose/Scorp interaction in a bit of a different setting from the usual, so stay tuned! It will be up by Friday! As usual, let me know what you thought of this chapter! I quite enjoyed seeing Perry and Rose fighting... Perry actually does have some emotion hidden under his boring facade! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as well... Can't wait to hear from you! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nope to the ownership!

 **Chapter 11**

I wake up with a headache. The space in bed next to me is empty. As I rub my eyes, I deduce that Perry either worked all night or slept on the couch.

 _Serves him right_.

I stumble out of bed and head to the bathroom, rinsing my face with cold water before taking a sip of potion to ease the pain behind my eyes.

I barely see where I'm going as I walk down the stairs, eyelids drooping, but when I reach the kitchen I force myself to wake up.

Perry is sitting at the table with the Sunday Times. Upon seeing me, he jumps up and pours me a bowl of cereal.

 _I don't even like Bran Flakes_ , I think to myself before I can temper my temper.

"Morning, babe," he says tentatively, passing me the cereal as I take a seat across from him. "Sleep well?" I raise my eyebrows at him in silence and he takes this as his cue to continue talking. "I'm really sorry about last night," he begins in a rush. "I didn't mean anything that I said. I was just feeling jealous. James and Al must've gotten in my head, making comments about you and Malfoy."

At the mention of Malfoy's name, I feel my heart speed up slightly but choose to ignore it. "Right," I say with little emotion. "Apology accepted."

We sit in uncomfortable silence, Perry reading his paper while I eat my subpar cereal. After a few minutes, I decide to apologize as well in the spirit of moving on, but I make a point to retract nothing that I said last night.

"I'm sorry as well," I say, somewhat reluctantly.

 _Sorry for arguing, but not sorry for what I said._

Perry immediately cracks a huge smile and I look back at my cereal rather than returning it. I twirl my spoon around in the dregs at the bottom of my bowl, unsure of how to say anything without sounding totally rude.

Eventually, I decide to go take a shower and when I arrive back downstairs a while later, Perry is pacing back and forth across the living room. He stops and faces me as I take a seat on the couch, curling my legs up beneath me. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I know this comes at a horrible time…" he begins slowly. I wait expectantly, figuring he's been called into work and just cannot say no. Like always.

"I just got a call from my boss. They need me to fly to the states for a week." He looks at me nervously, meeting my blank stare.

"Okay," I say dryly. "When do you leave?" I feel my anger rising, but I know it's not worth it to start a fight.

He sends me an apologetic look. "In a few hours."

I sit silently for a minute, thinking to myself. _Typical. Why would I expect anything else?_

Perry eventually leaves the room and I hear him opening and closing drawers upstairs. I make the slow climb to the bedroom and stand in the doorway, watching him pack his things.

"When will you be back?" I ask stiffly.

He doesn't look up from his packing as he responds. "Next Sunday."

"Terrific," I say, voice full of contempt. He doesn't respond and suddenly my anger disappears. I'm left with a feeling of emptiness, finding that Perry leaving for the week leaves me rather emotionless. Indifferent.

"I'll take you to the airport," I say briskly before turning to walk back down the stairs.

An hour later, I apparate with Perry to the airfield. He keeps up a steady flow of conversation as I wait for him to make his way to the front of the security line, but I provide little response. When we finally make it to the roped off section of the line, I turn to him.

"You have your cell phone charged, right?" he asks and I nod my head. _Yep. The stupid muggle phone._

"I'll call you when I land. See you in a week!" He plasters a smile on his face, but the slight grin I return is forced and fake. I stand on the tips of my toes and give him a peck before turning to leave.

As I walk back outside and apparate home, I get the feeling that Perry and I are on a downward spiral and he's definitely not willing to try to bounce back.

Maybe I'm not either.

* * *

By the time Wednesday rolls around, I'm in a worse mood than ever. I've heard from Perry exactly one time. When he landed.

Luckily, work has been fairly bearable. Malfoy seems to have sensed my misery this week. He's been uncharacteristically agreeable. At the end of the day on Wednesday, we are working through some reporting, chatting casually, when my cell phone rings. I jump slightly and pull it out of my bag.

"Hello?" I say into the receiver, getting up to walk across the room for some privacy.

"Hey, babe! Sorry I haven't called in a couple days! I've been so busy, and there's the time difference, ya know." _Excuses of course._ I hear the sound of many voices in the background as Perry continues. "New York is great, though! I can only chat for a minute or two, but I just wanted to check in with you. I've got a big lunch with some clients. This has been a great opportunity for me so far! I'll have to fill you in when I get back to the U.K."

He pauses for some air and I interject, "Good to hear from-"

"Oh, piss," he interrupts, "I'm getting another call. I've gotta go, but I'll call you soon! Love you!"

I hear the background noise come to an abrupt halt as he hangs up. "Yeah," I mumble to myself, "Love you, too."

I drop my hand from my ear to my side and walk back toward the table that Malfoy and I have slowly claimed as our own. As I throw myself roughly into my chair, he eyes me suspiciously.

"I'm guessing that was the fiancé?" I shoot him a glare and toss the phone back into my bag. I told him on Monday that Perry was going to be out of town for the week and until now, he's avoided mentioning him. We work in silence as I contemplate the level of rudeness with which Perry approaches every situation.

I've barely made any progress on the report in front of me when Malfoy stands up and stretches. I glance at the clock on the wall. Time to leave.

I slowly pack up my things, but Malfoy patiently waits.

"You don't have to wait up, you know," I say sharply, meeting his eye for a second or two. He puts up his hands in defense.

"No need to snap at me, Thorny," he says cheekily. "As you know, I hate talking to the goblins, and walking with you gets me out of stopping to chat. Haven't we discussed this before?"

I roll my eyes and stand up, picking up my bag in the process. "Using me for personal gain, I see. What else is new?" He bumps his shoulder into mine as I fall into stride next to him. I feel my heart race slightly, but put it to the back of my mind.

"So," he starts as we reach the stairs to the main level, "What's up with you this week?"

I shoot him a warning glare, but he doesn't take the hint.

"Oh, don't give me that. Normally, I can attribute your misery to your stunning personality, but you've been uncharacteristically gloomy the past few days." When I don't respond, he continues. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that it's Perry that's pissing you off. Or maybe you're just peeved at me for some reason. After all, you do claim to hate-"

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" I blurt out in the middle of his sentence.

 _Yeah, no need to think before speaking_ , I think to myself sarcastically.

I stop walking and give him a hard look. He turns to face me. "What?" he says with a look of disbelief, grey eyes betraying confusion and something I can't quite decipher.

I roll my eyes and feel my stomach jump at the thought of rejection. "You heard me," I say, trying to relax.

He breaks into a dazzling grin. "You are voluntarily going to spend time with me?" he asks with an obnoxious level of charm, taking a few more steps into the entryway. As if I wasn't regretting this decision enough.

"What is the reason for this, pray tell? Or maybe I can guess." We stop in the middle of the entrance hall and he takes a step toward me. "Option one: You're so bored with your life because Perry is out of town that you're willing to go to dinner with your self-proclaimed worst enemy." His grin widens. "Or option two: You're pissed that he never spends time with you so you're trying to spend time with me for revenge." He waits expectantly and I sigh and can't help but chuckle slightly.

"Maybe it's a little of both," I say through a smirk. He immediately looks dramatically offended.

"Used by Rose Weasley! So callous! So cruel!" I laugh outright this time as he suddenly grabs my hand. I immediately feel goosebumps form up and down my arm, spreading from the point of contact.

Before I can react, I see him smile and almost immediately feel the familiar sensation of being sucked through a rather constricting tube. Seconds later, we land in an empty alleyway off of a busy street.

"A little warning would be nice, you know!" I say with annoyance, but Malfoy ignores it and pulls me into the street by the hand he still holds.

"Where are we?" I ask, as he weaves me through the throngs of people. We stop in front of a nondescript building and begin to climb the steps to the front door.

He turns to face me, finally letting go of my hand. I feel a slight sinking sensation as he pulls away, but decidedly ignore it.

"London," he starts with excitement, "but this is more of a muggle area than what you're probably used to. Come on." He opens the door of the building and we begin to climb a winding set of stairs. For some reason, I feel myself trusting him, blindly following him without a second thought. We walk across more than a few landings and climb several flights before reaching a door at the top of the steps.

"Jesus, Malfoy. I'm going to have to eat a mountain of food to gain back the calories I just burned. Where the hell are we going?"

He gestures widely with his arms. "Here," he says simply. I look at the door in front of us and see "Eric's" written in small letters. Malfoy opens the door and we are met with a large room that must stretch across the top of several adjacent buildings. The roof is made of glass, much like a greenhouse, and there are numerous tables peppered throughout, absorbing the remaining sunlight of the day.

I look at Malfoy in awe. "What is this place?" I ask incredulously, spotting a large open kitchen toward the left side of the restaurant.

"It's only the best breakfast place around," he says through a grin. "Come on, we'll seat ourselves." He leads me to a table in the center of the room and continues talking. "This is a muggle place, as you can probably tell looking at the kitchen. I'm not lying when I say it's the best, though. Sure, it's convenient for witches and wizards to heat up food with the flick of a wand, but nothing beats pancakes hot off a cast iron skillet."

We sit down at the table and I feel his eyes on me as I look around.

 _I love breakfast_ , I think to myself. _He had to have planned this. There's no way he randomly decided to take me somewhere like this. He had to have known._

"So, what do you think?" he asks, looking at me with a knowing grin. He passes me a menu from the center of the table. As I take in the pictures on the front cover of heaping piles of waffles with whipped cream and fruit, I laugh.

"I'm impressed so far," I say with a grin. "I'm assuming you know that breakfast food is my favorite."

"Mmhmm," he agrees casually, looking over the menu. "And since you show up late to work nearly every day, I'm assuming you're rushing around and never have time for breakfast. So here ya go."

I smile at him and feel genuinely happy for the first time this week.

How is it possible that the guy I've hated for most of my life is able to make me feel this way, but they guy I love just makes me miserable?

 _Do I really love him, though?_

I scan the menu and try to pick out what I want, distancing my mind from whatever path it was straying down and instead feel overwhelmed by all of the breakfast options.

"I have no idea what to get," I say, more to myself than to Malfoy. Muffins, waffles, pancakes, French toast. It all looks delicious.

Malfoy folds his menu and eyes me thoughtfully. "What are your top choices?"

I can't help but think of how annoyed Perry gets whenever I can't make a decision at a restaurant. I resist the urge to scowl.

"I think I'm between banana-stuffed French toast, blueberry pancakes, or loaded chocolate chip waffles. Any recommendations since you're the expert?"

Before he can answer, a wiry young man with acne and pale skin approaches our table.

"Drinks?" he asks with boredom.

I respond quickly. "I'll have a glass of water, please." He turns to Malfoy.

"I'll take water as well. And we're ready to order." My eyes widen and I scan the menu, trying to make a last minute decision. Typical Malfoy.

But instead of forcing me to choose what I want, he surprises me, flicking his eyes to mine before asking, "Can we get the banana French toast, blueberry pancakes, chocolate chip waffles, and a big bowl of breakfast potatoes on the side?" I look at him in awe. The wiry teen writes down the order and walks away, not saying another word.

Malfoy flashes an irresistible grin my way. I feel my heart jump to my throat. "You didn't have to order everything!" I say with disbelief.

"Never compromise if you don't have to," he says simply, still grinning at me. I feel my heart trying to catch my brain's attention, but instead of listening to it, I turn my eyes toward the dessert menu. We sit in comfortable silence for a while as I try to stop myself from unintentionally comparing Malfoy to Perry.

Once our food arrives, I shake my head and laugh again. "This is way too much food for two people!" I exclaim, piling my plate high with everything we ordered. "The bill is going to be massive. The amount of potatoes they gave us alone is probably enough to feed a family of five." Malfoy chuckles.

"Relax, Weasley. Live a little."

We both begin eating, but my newfound dinner companion soon breaks the silence with the start of a new conversation. "So, seriously, Thorny. What's been up with you this week?"

I sigh heavily and bring my eyes up to meet his. "You haven't figured out that I don't want to talk about it?"

He smirks. "I just think you shouldn't bottle up your anger. Anyways," he takes another bite of food, "did you really think you could invite me to dinner and get an entire meal with no questions?"

I swallow a large bite of food and say, point blank, "Yeah. That's exactly what I thought, actually."

He points his fork at me. "Just trying to be a friend, friend." I roll my eyes and he continues, unprompted. "If it is Perry that's got you in a tailspin, then I'll flat out tell you my unsolicited opinion. You deserve better."

I shoot him a glare, fully prepared to tell him off for being nosey, but the genuine look in his eyes makes me answer without thinking.

"Fine," I say sharply, "I had a fight with him Saturday night."

 _Why? Why tell Malfoy? Bloody stupid._

He watches me closely. "What about?"

 _Oh, just_ you _and how it's clear that there's something between us that I'm not willing to acknowledge._

This time, I think before speaking and choose to leave out the part about Perry's jealousy.

"About how he is constantly working. What else? And then he flew off to America barely twelve hours later." I say this nonchalantly, but I see a seriousness behind Malfoy's eyes that makes my heart race. I take another bite of waffle to calm my nerves.

 _Calm down. It's just Malfoy. The guy you've hated since the day you met him_.

And the guy I asked to dinner.

We sit in silence for a while. I focus on the dwindling food on my plate, but feel his eyes on me. He eventually breaks the silence, speaking quietly, but I hear him clear as day.

"If I was in Perry's position, I wouldn't spend a single second away from you that wasn't absolutely necessary."

His words hang between us as my heart pounds. I snap my eyes to his and his silver orbs coerce me into saying something extremely stupid.

"I wish…" I stop short.

 _Wish what? Wish he was Perry? Wish he was the guy I'm spending my life with?_

I feel like his eyes can see right through me and I sense the heat rising in my neck. I look back to my breakfast.

"What's going on with us, Weasley?" he asks quietly after a minute or so.

The million dollar question.

I meet his eyes once more and feel my stomach jump as he tries to read what I'm thinking. His hair hangs messily over his forehead, the evening light streaming through the glass roof making him look more handsome than ever. The sincerity behind his eyes makes me more nervous than I've ever felt around anyone.

"What do you mean?" I ask with forced ignorance, attempting to sound casual, but hearing my voice shake.

He gives me a hard look. "You know what I mean."

"I-"

"How was everything today?" The bored waiter saves me from coming up with a response. I turn to look at him, avoiding Malfoy's eye. Neither of us responds and the waiter takes this as his cue to continue. "We'll take this up front whenever you're ready." He sets bill on the table and walks away, leaving tense silence in his wake.

I push my clean plate away and clear my throat.

 _Seriously, though. What is going on with us?_

I sneak a glance at Malfoy, but immediately put my face in my hands in exhaustion when he catches my eye.

 _Ugh. Get it together, Rose._

When I look up again, I see him looking at the bill. I reach into my bag, rifling around for some money. Anything to occupy myself.

"What's the damage?" I ask, trying to return a sense of normalcy to the table. That is, if Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy eating dinner together can ever be considered normal.

He shoots me a trademark smirk, but there is a genuine grin hidden somewhere underneath it. I look back to my bag before he can catch my unintentional smile.

"Don't worry about it, Weasley. I got this one." I raise an eyebrow and watch him pull some muggle money from his pocket.

"There is no way I'm letting you pay for me, _Scorpius_ ," I shoot back argumentatively, the tension of a few minutes ago easing. "I'm the one who asked you to dinner, so if anyone should be paying, it should be me!"

He laughs and stands up, giving me a _you'll-never-win-this-one_ look. "How about this? You can pay next time."

I stand up and follow him to the cash register at the front of the restaurant, leaving all tension behind at the table. "Hmm," I say suspiciously. "Seems like that's a ploy to get me to hang out with you again."

He hands his money to a peppy-looking girl behind the counter. I notice her watching him closely. Her cheeks heat up when he smiles at her before he turns to face me. I feel my eyes roll toward the ceiling, unable to break the habit.

"Ingenious, isn't it?" he asks cockily. "I figure the only way you'll go out with me again is if you feel like you owe me."

He takes his change and I elbow him in the side as we make our way to the door.

"Ingenious if I actually agree," I point out and he laughs.

 _I really like that laugh._

"Come on, Rose," he counters, voice dripping with charm, "You know you can't resist me."

"Please, _Scorpius_. I've been resisting you for years."

"Ahh, but that means that there is indeed something to resist," he counters without missing a beat.

He flashes a dazzling grin and my heart stops for a brief second. _Curse that Malfoy smile_.

"See ya tomorrow, Thorny," he says cheekily, locking his eyes to mine once more. And then, in a heartbeat, he's gone.

I apparate back to my flat and take a seat on my stoop, watching the sun set behind a row of townhomes.

 _Something to resist, indeed_.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here it is, a day early again! Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks to all of the readers/favoriters/followers, and especially reviewers! You guys help me improve my writing every day and give me so many things to think about! Another shout-out to someone with no PM capabilities: Thank you, **DaughterOfTerpsichore** , for your kind words and reviews!

So of course, I hope you all let me know what you thought of this chapter... I love reading your thoughts! We are slowly but surely approaching 100 reviews, so let's keep it up! :)

Also, just a note... Next chapter is one that you **definitely will not want to miss!** ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: No owning!

 **Chapter 12**

I spring out of bed uncharacteristically early on Friday morning, and although I want to deny the reason why, it's still there in the back of my mind. Or should I say _he's_ still there?

 _Malfoy_.

He asked me to go to breakfast with him. I already told him no, but it seems like my subconscious has different plans.

I end up pouring myself a bowl of cereal at my kitchen table, resisting the urge to see him. I look at the empty seat across from me and scowl. I haven't heard from Perry since Wednesday afternoon. Honestly, it doesn't even surprise me.

I push Perry from my mind, hearing the faint echo of Malfoy's voice as I do.

" _You deserve better."_

I don't disagree, but it isn't that simple. I live with Perry. I'm engaged to Perry. I was once in love with Perry. At least I think I was. I can't just abandon a relationship that I know has the potential to make me happy. I can't throw it away for someone who I don't even like.

 _Correction. Someone who you_ used to _not even like_.

I finish my bowl of cereal and make a compromise with my subconscious, heading to work early. I may not be getting breakfast with Malfoy, but maybe he'll be around Gringotts somewhere when I arrive.

Once I appear in the entryway of the large bank, I make a beeline for the breakroom. A quick glance shows me that Malfoy isn't there, so I decide to head to another likely location.

Unfortunately, as I spin around to head in the direction of the records room, I nearly run smack into a large wall-like figure.

 _Ugh. Chris_.

"Looking for someone, Rose?" he asks slyly as I stare up at him, his white teeth shining down at me. I promptly back away, trying to avoid any potential neck strain.

I respond with a glare and make to walk around him, but he continues unprompted. "Your _partner_ doesn't appear to be here yet. I can only assume that you're speed-walking around in search of him."

"Did you want something?" I ask in exasperation, putting my hands on my hips as he takes a step sideways to block my path.

He gives a mocking grin. "I just don't recall you running around looking for me when I was your partner. Seems suspicious, in fact."

I look at him in shock. _What the hell is this?_

"Seems like your engagement was a lot more important to you back then, too."

I cross my arms in front of my chest. "Listen up, Chris," I say, voice dripping with disdain. "My personal life is none of your business-"

"Oh, I know that," he interrupts, sudden seriousness behind his eyes. "Don't worry, I know my boundaries. But honestly, Rose, it's no secret you're my favorite here and even though I'm your boss, I do care about you. You're kind of like the little sister I never had who's embarrassed by my antics." He chuckles but looks slightly uncomfortable and I unfold my arms, giving him a look of disbelief. "I just think," he continues, "that you should take some time to think."

"Think about what, exactly?" I ask with an edge to my voice.

He sighs and pats me on the shoulder in an odd older brother way. This has taken a weird turn.

"Think about what you want. That's all I'm saying. You aren't real great at reading people, including yourself, but from what I see, you aren't very happy. So just take some time to think."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Thanks for the advice, I guess?" I say awkwardly. "I'll, uh, take it into consideration."

We stand awkwardly for a moment or two until I hear footsteps behind Chris. I step around him and my heart jumps as I see Malfoy walking toward us.

"Morning," he says, flashing a smile and handing me a paper bag once he's within reach. "I brought you a scone since you evidently couldn't make it to breakfast." I roll my eyes but thank him all the same, attempting to avoid my boss' prying stare.

He directs his attention toward Chris, whose eyes are now flitting back and forth between Malfoy and me.

"Good!" Chris shouts, clapping his hands together suddenly. "Now that I have both of you together, I have an assignment for you today that's a bit out of the ordinary." I exchange a look with Malfoy and see that he appears to be dreading this just as much as I am.

Chris continues boisterously. "You may have heard that we have an audit coming up next week. It kind of came as a surprise, actually. So I'll need you guys to go through and review all of the reports from the past 6 months and make sure everything is in order."

"Seriously?!" I scoff in outrage. "We'll have to review _your_ reports? They're horrible!"

Chris laughs loudly. "Good thing I made you do most of the reporting work, then. There shouldn't be too many of mine to review. You should be thanking me for being lazy, actually. Makes this easier."

Malfoy rolls his eyes and dons his trademark smirk. "Terrific. This is exactly what I signed up for."

Chris looks at him with amusement. "Picking up on Rose's sarcasm, I see? You two really are quite the pair, aren't you?" He shoots me a knowing look and I feel my ears heat up. I run a hand through my hair, making sure to hide them behind my mass of ginger tresses.

Chris turns to walk away, whistling as he does. When he's halfway to the door to the stairs, he calls back over his shoulder. "By the way, this needs done today. As I mentioned, the audit is on Monday. So I hope you don't mind staying late if you have to!"

And with that, he steps through the door and leaves Malfoy and me alone.

"Prick," I say under my breath as Malfoy utters,

"Bastard."

I sigh and say bitterly, "So much for getting out early on a Friday."

We both begin resignedly heading in the direction of the records room.

"Look on the bright side, Thorny," Malfoy says as we climb the stairs. I sneak a glance at him. "At least you have a fantastic partner to help you with this."

He grins widely as I punch him in the arm.

Really though, I can't help but think he's right.

* * *

When we finally finish the report reviews, it's nearly eight o'clock in the evening. I stand up and stretch my arms above my head, closing my eyes briefly. When I open them, I notice Malfoy's eyes following the lines of my body and I clear my throat. He has the good graces to look slightly embarrassed.

"I'm not sure how you look as good as you do, what with the amount of food I watch you consume day in and day out," he points out conversationally. Instead of responding, I just smile and pull the rubber band containing my pony tail out of my hair, shaking it out slowly.

"Want to go to dinner?" he asks, eyes watching my hair cascading over my shoulders.

"Are you going to ask me every day until I agree?" I ask, placing a hand on my hip as I recall our conversation on the way out yesterday, knowing that if I don't agree to dinner, he'll ask me to breakfast and continue the same pattern until I acquiesce.

"Yes," he says simply. His smile instantly makes my head feel foggy.

 _Oh, what the hell_.

"Fine," I say with false exasperation. "I guess I owe you anyways."

He jumps up from his seat. "Brilliant! You get to choose the place this time." He eyes me expectantly as I grab my bag and head toward the stairs.

"I have no idea," I say, racking my brain for a good idea. There's no way I'll top his choice on Wednesday. "Don't you have any other secretly brilliant places in mind?"

He grins mischievously. "I'm certainly not going to reveal all my secrets at once. Anyways, _Eric's_ is the best one, so you've already seen my top choice."

I think for a few moments before letting out an annoyed huff. "Well, nothing I choose will be nearly as good!"

He laughs. "Relax, Weasley," he says through a grin, "I couldn't care less what the food tastes like anyways." He comes to a halt and turns to face me as we enter the entrance hall.

"And why is that?" I ask in confusion, raising an eyebrow at him.

He flashes that dazzling smile of his. "I'm going for the company, and that will be good no matter where you end up taking me."

I feel myself melt slightly and get the sudden urge to pull him toward me. Instead, I settle for grabbing his hand in preparation for apparition. His eyes betray something that I can't quite define.

"Alright. We'll go to that new place at the other end of Diagon Alley," I say. " _Nimbus_. I hear it's pretty okay."

He takes a step closer to me, our noses only a few inches apart. "Sounds good to me," he says quietly, still grinning.

 _Alright, Rose. Destination, determination, deliberation._

 _Distraction._

I spin on the spot and a second later, we appear a mile or two down the road in front of _Nimbus_. I thank Merlin that I made it through without splinching myself. I abruptly let go of Malfoy's hand, but I can still feel a tingling sensation coursing through my veins where our skin had met.

We walk inside the large brick building and a tall, dark-skinned man leads us to the roof. He seats us at a high top table near the edge of the rooftop. The sun is nearly down, but the outdoor area is lit with hundreds of candles floating in jars over our heads.

"It's pretty nice here," Malfoy remarks as he scans the menu. "You want anything to drink?"

I roll my eyes in his direction. "I should be asking you that question. I'm paying, remember?"

He smiles and closes the menu. "Yes, you're paying for dinner, but that doesn't mean I can't buy you a drink." He calls over a scantily clad girl with a tray of beverages. "Can we get a couple firewhiskeys?"

"No problem, hun," she says in a saccharine voice. She waves her wand, looking him over as she does, and summons two tall glasses filled with caramel liquid.

"Thanks!" he says, passing one to me.

"Let me know if you need anything else," she chimes before shooting a glare in my direction. I watch her wiggle her hips as she walks away and I give Malfoy an annoyed look.

"Do you attract attention like this everywhere you go?" I snap in exasperation.

The look on his face shows confusion. "What do you mean?"

I stare at him for a brief second, wondering if he's joking, but then I realize that he didn't even notice the attention from the barmaid. He hasn't taken his eyes off me.

"Nevermind," I mumble, flicking my eyes back to my menu, but smiling slightly to myself.

A while later, I finally make a decision as to what I want to eat and we begin to banter back and forth. We talk about Chris, quidditch, our families, our old school friends, and more as we make our way through dinner.

It all feels weirdly _natural_.

But I decide to stop questioning everything for once in my life.

We continue chatting and once our plates are clear and I've paid the bill, Malfoy orders us another round of drinks. To his surprise, as well as my own, I don't protest. Instead, I lead the way to an edge of the roof and set my drink down, looking out at the packs of people milling around Diagon Alley below. _Nimbus_ is filling up as the night crowd starts to arrive. The tables are pushed to the edges of the rooftop to make room for dancing and socializing.

"Lily said this place tends to get pretty crowded on weekends," I remark, watching people line up at the bar. "Apparently _Witch Weekly_ named this as some kind of great new hangout."

"Well, if _Witch Weekly_ says so…" he says through a laugh. _God, I really like that laugh._

I take another sip of my drink and realize that it's almost gone. Without thinking, I abandon caution and tilt my head back to down the rest. Malfoy raises his eyebrows at me.

"My turn to buy you a drink," I say firmly. He chuckles and finishes the remaining sips of his as I summon over a guy walking around taking orders. I order firewhiskey again, against my better judgement. After a third drink, I'm sure I'll be well on my way to being sloshed.

I feel Malfoy watching me as I observe the people around us. I have the urge to move closer to him, but I stand my ground instead. After a couple of minutes in comfortable silence, I hear the first few chords of one of my favorite Weird Sisters songs.

"I love this song!" I exclaim, but immediately feel idiotic for getting needlessly excited. The alcohol is clearly taking effect.

Malfoy grins at me and sets his drink on the ledge next to us.

"Want to dance?" he asks, extending his hand.

 _Yes._

"No way, Malfoy. No one is even dancing! We'll look like idiots."

He smiles and pulls me into him. "Who cares what we look like?" he asks quietly in my ear. I feel myself shiver, but not because of the temperature. I lean back slightly and silver meets sapphire as his eyes lock onto mine.

Luckily, before I can say anything stupid, he twirls me away from him and back. I tilt my head back and laugh.

"Fine!" I say, faking exasperation through a smile, "I'll dance with you." He twirls me again and I get so caught up in the moment that I don't notice the people who have shown up next to us.

"Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy dancing together? Never thought I'd see the day!" I abruptly let go of Malfoy and direct my attention to person who has decided to interrupt.

My brother.

"My, my, you two look cozy," says Eleanor Zabini as she sidles up beside him. She raises her eyebrows at Malfoy, but I can't tell what he is thinking when I glance his way.

"Hi, Hu. Eleanor." I say stiffly.

They exchange looks with each other. "What are you guys doing here, anyways?" Hugo starts, directing his question toward me. "Is Perry around somewhere?"

I feel a pang of guilt, but push it from my mind. "He's out of town." I mumble sheepishly, looking at Hugo's feet.

"That's interesting," he says, a mocking tone shining through his voice. It's clear that he and Eleanor have also had a few drinks. His eyes flick between Malfoy and me. "I was under the impression that you two _hated_ each other," he adds, wildly gesturing air quotes around the word "hated."

Eleanor laughs. "There's a fine line between hate and love, Hu," she says in a sugary voice, eyeing Malfoy all the while. His eyes widen slightly, but he doesn't say anything.

"So," Hugo continues, before I can respond, "does Perry know you're out dancing with someone who isn't him? I can't imagine he'd be totally fine with it…" he trails off, leaving his words hanging judgmentally over my head.

I pick up my drink and take a sip before shooting, "What? Am I not allowed to have friends because I'm engaged?"

"Wow," Eleanor responds without missing a beat. "That has to hurt, huh, Malfoy? Hearing the girl you've been in love with since the day you met her call you her _friend_ while pointing out that she's engaged to someone else?"

I turn to face him, but his eyes are focused on Eleanor's, full of anger. "Shut up, El. You don't know what you're talking about."

She laughs and winds her fingers through Hugo's. "Oh, I think I know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't you think this whole scenario is making you look rather pathetic, Scorp?"

Hugo laughs and I just stare at him. The alcohol has made my head foggy.

Malfoy grabs my hand, saying with hostility, "Let's get out of here." He begins pulling me toward the stairs.

"Sorry if we ruined your romantic evening!" Hugo calls after us as Malfoy leads me away. I watch his face and don't know what to say. All I can focus on is Eleanor's voice echoing through my head.

 _The girl you've been in love with since the day you met her._

Once we reach the street outside of _Nimbus_ , Malfoy turns to face me. "I should go," he says, still holding my hand.

My mind screams "no!" but instead, I say casually, "You aren't going to walk me home?" He raises his eyebrows at me. "I only live about a mile away," I continue conversationally, "and drunk apparition has claimed the lives of many!"

He stares blankly at me for a second and then laughs. "That's such a lie. I've never heard of any drunk apparition accidents."

I let go of his hand and begin walking in the direction of my flat. "Suit yourself!" I call over my shoulder, but he quickly catches up to me. I curse myself for manipulating him into spending more time with me. The alcohol is clouding my judgement.

We walk in silence for a minute before I say quietly, "You shouldn't let her get to you, ya know."

He doesn't respond, so I continue talking. "I don't know how my brother can possibly put up with her enough to date her." And then it dawns on me that Malfoy dated Eleanor as well. "Actually, how the bloody hell did you tolerate dating her?"

He chuckles and shakes his head as we exit Diagon Alley and head down a winding sidewalk alongside a long row of townhomes.

"I only dated her for, like, two months when we were 15," he says, laughing. "It's not like it was very serious."

Before I can help myself, my urge to argue kicks in and I retort, "More serious than any of your other relationships, I'm sure." I smile mischievously and it's his turn to roll his eyes at me.

"Touché, Weasley. But I didn't date as many girls as everyone seems to think. They were mostly rumors. And all the talk about the many women I was allegedly sleeping with was nearly entirely false."

I give him a skeptical look. "Oh, really? So you just went along with all these rumors, no questions asked?"

He sends me a trademark Malfoy smirk and I feel my heart race. "If I'm being honest, I enjoyed the reputation it gave me." He winks at me and my eyes roll up toward the inky black sky.

"I got the reputation without doing any of the work," he continues matter-of-factly. "I'd have lost my mind if I had gone out with all the idiots that claimed to be dating me. I got bored with anyone I actually did date after a week or so, anyways."

I throw my arms up into the air in disbelief. "Then why date them at all?!"

He laughs loudly. "I mean some of it was fun, if you know what I mean." I make fake gagging noises, but he continues a bit more loudly. "Plus they kept my mind off of y-"

He stops short and I turn to face him, coming to a halt. For the first time tonight, I can tell what's behind his eyes. Nervousness.

"Kept my mind off of you," he finishes quietly.

I touch his hand lightly and his eyes pose a question that I can't answer. Before either of us can say anything, I pull away and continue walking, smiling slightly to myself. He falls into stride beside me.

"I've never been good at thinking before speaking when I drink," he says, laughing nervously. "I tend to say crazy things."

I raise an eyebrow. "So that wasn't true?"

He meets my eye for a brief second. "I never said that."

We walk in silence for a while. I contemplate what Zabini said and piece that together with everything Malfoy has said or done since he started working with me.

So was Malfoy really in love with me at school? Not that it means anything. That was a while ago.

But then I hear his voice in my head.

 _I'm only chasing one_.

Still? Even after a full year of never seeing me?

I feel something in my chest that I've never felt around Perry. I can't quite define it, but I know it's there.

As we approach my stoop, I turn to him.

"I'm starving. Aren't you starving?" I blurt out, my mind coming up with any excuse to get him to stay with me a while longer.

He gives me a lopsided grin. "It's 11:30 at night. Not really my typical meal time."

I fidget with my hands, continuing down the crazy, alcohol-induced path I'm on. "I just really could go for some pizza. I have those muggle frozen pizzas in the freezer. I am going to regret eating a whole pizza myself when I wake up tomorrow." I take a deep breath. "Or maybe you could assist me so I don't feel like quite so much of a cow."

He gives me a penetrating look. "First of all, you aren't even the least bit cow-like. Second of all, are you inviting me in to eat pizza with you?" He laughs nervously and I smile slightly.

"Yeah. I guess I am."

I feel my heart racing, my head foggy as I wait for him to answer. He cocks his head to the side and looks at me with amusement. "I mean, it's pretty late…"

I roll my eyes. "Fine, fine. Go home, go to bed, whatever. I'll just hang out by myself. No big deal!" He laughs as I climb the stairs to the door and before I know it, he's standing next to me again.

"I give up," he says with a chuckle. "You've guilted me into it."

I flash him a smile and lead him into my apartment, all the while ignoring a nagging voice in the back of my head telling me this isn't going to end well.

"Make yourself at home," I say, gesturing toward the couch, pointedly ignoring the row of Perry's shoes by the door.

Malfoy sits down on the sofa as I sift through the freezer, trying to ignore how good he looks, hair in his eyes, face flushed every-so-slightly from the firewhiskey. After a minute or so I pull out my wand and mutter, " _Accio pizza_." Unfortunately, nothing happens.

"Damn," I say loudly. "Well," I say to Malfoy as I walk to the couch, "looks like I don't have any pizza."

He sends me a smirk as I sit down next to him, rather closer than necessary. "So, you lure me into your flat with the promise of free food, and it turns out you don't have any. Seems suspicious."

I glare at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" I snap, apparently adding to his amusement.

"Oh, nothing," he says cheekily. "It's just that first, you show up at my usual breakfast spot. Then you start inviting me to dinner. Now you're convincing me to hang out at your apartment. Seems like this was perhaps a ploy to spend more time with me. And who could blame you, really?" He sends me a mocking grin and I take the bait, my usual snark rising to the surface.

"Ha!" I laugh derisively, ignoring the small truths in his statement. "Scorpius Malfoy, I don't think my flat can accommodate the size of your ego."

I shove his arm, but he catches my hand in his own. His eyes meet mine and I feel the jumping sensation in my stomach that I've become so accustomed to. I try to read his metallic eyes, but he suddenly lets go of my hand and focuses his attention elsewhere.

My heart is pounding heavily as I pull my legs up onto the couch and turn to face him, wedging my left knee between my torso and his arm. I feel a familiar jolt of electricity at the contact, and to be honest, I've had one too many drinks to even try to ignore it.

I lean my head against the cushion beside me and let myself watch him, the drinks of the evening overtaking my good sense. Before I can stop myself, I reach out and grab the sleeve of his t-shirt, twisting the worn fabric between my fingers.

It's unexpectedly soft and my intoxicated brain suddenly wonders what it would be like to lean into him and his soft shirt.

 _Get it together, Rose. You've had too many firewhiskeys._

I ignore the more sane part of my brain and continue watching him. He stares resolutely forward, focusing on a spot above the mantle. My eyes follow his and land on a picture of Perry and me.

It's always been one of Perry's favorite pictures, his arm around me as he smiles widely. I look at it and see the fake happiness behind my own eyes. I've never liked taking pictures.

Suddenly, a new image flashes in front of my eyes. I picture what the photo would look like if it was Malfoy and me in it. I picture him laughing as I glare at him, hands on hips.

For some reason, that version seems much more appealing.

Once I blink, I see the real Malfoy in front of me, his platinum blonde hair falling into his eyes, the tousled quality seeming slightly less intentional than normal. I close my eyes and let my fingertips brush against the skin of his arm. When I open them again, they meet a metallic set full of a feeling I can't define. I feel my heart rate increase and force myself to look away.

I try to clear my muddled thoughts, but suddenly, he grabs my hand again. My eyes snap back up to his as he gives me a hard stare. I see so many things behind his eyes, but he lets go and rises from the couch before I can decode his thoughts. I can still feel the warmth of his skin against my own as he steps away.

As my stomach turns to knots, I instinctively know I'm about to do something very, very stupid.

"I should really go," he starts softly, no longer meeting my eye. "It's getting late…"

I nod my head slowly and feel slightly dizzy, but I'm not sure if it's from the alcohol or if it's just the effect Scorpius Malfoy seems to have on me these days.

I abruptly stop nodding and give my head a quick shake. _What am I saying? I am engaged. To somebody not named Scorpius Malfoy._

He glances at me and my heart starts pounding in my throat, sweeping all thoughts of Perry from my mind.

 _God, he's attractive_.

My breathing quickens and I try to focus. _So maybe I do understand what Lily said before._

" _Some girls think it's better to date him and have their hearts broken than to not date him at all."_

I let my eyes take in his expression, but before I can even begin to decipher the mystery behind his not-so-cool façade, he blinks and turns to go.

Without thinking twice, or even once really, I reach out and catch his hand.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Don't go," I say quietly, ignoring everything my brain is telling me.

He gives me a pained look. A conflicted look. A look I should not be getting from him right now. "Weasley…" he starts, slight pleading in his voice.

But he doesn't pull away.

I look at our hands and consider letting go. But my head is foggy and I can't think straight.

 _Do the right thing, Weasley_ , I say to myself in Malfoy's tone.

I raise my eyes back up to his, silver meeting sapphire, and my heart starts talking before my head can stop it. "Please," I say, barely audible, "just stay a while longer."

I can't tell what he's thinking, and for a long minute, he says nothing.

I slowly start cursing myself for being so idiotic.

I'm vaguely aware of his hand, still wrapped around mine, but the reddening of my cheeks has me too preoccupied to really notice.

He finally breaks the silence. "I'm really trying to be a good guy here. We've both had a lot to drink…" His voice is gravelly as he stares toward the ground. I uncurl my legs from the couch and wobble slightly as I rise, filled with every intention of walking him to the door.

But just when I think my mind is made up, I feel him almost imperceptibly squeeze my hand.

My eyes snap up to his and that's when I know.

I know at that moment that I'm his.

For now and maybe for forever.

I step in front of him and bring my unoccupied hand back to his sleeve. As I tug it lightly, he glances at my lips before slowly meeting my eyes again. I feel my heart rate increase and lose any good judgement that may have been lingering.

"So, I guess I'll see you at work on Monday," he says feebly, but I can barely hear him over the sound of my pounding heart.

And then he takes a step closer and I feel myself slowly melt.

His hand brushes my face, pushing an unruly strand of hair away from my eyes. He lets his fingertips lie against my cheek and I feel the rough skin of his thumb run slowly against my jawline.

"Yeah, I guess so," I say, just loud enough for him to hear.

He leans his forehead against mine and that's when I totally disintegrate.

The feeling I get as I watch his pupils flicker from one of my eyes to the other leaves my head in a thick fog. I can feel my chest swiftly rising and falling and I try to calm down.

But I can't.

Because the minute I close my eyes to try and escape the look he's giving me, my brain forfeits all control.

I feel myself wrap my arms around his neck and before I have time to think, I press my lips to his.

* * *

 **A/N:** :)

Next chapter will be up sometime next week... probably before Friday! Thanks so much to everyone, especially the reviewers! Let me know what you thought of this one... I think we can hit 100 reviews this time :) Cannot wait to read your reactions to this BIG moment!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own!

 **Chapter 13**

His response is immediate. The second my lips hit his, I feel one of his arms encircle my waist, pulling me tightly into him as his other hand winds its way into my hair. I entwine my own fingers into his platinum blonde locks, tugging him toward me, keeping my eyes tightly closed for fear of opening them only to realize this may all be a dream.

He lifts me slightly, hugging me against his torso while spinning us around so that my back rests against the wall behind us. He leans his forehead against mine, breaking the kiss for a moment. I steal a glance at him, his silver eyes filled with something that makes my heart race. He places his palms on the wall on either side of my head as I tilt my chin forward, looking upward into the mesmerizing orbs in front of me. I let my eyelids close as I grab the belt loops on his worn jeans and pull him back into me, his lips meeting mine again as he wraps an arm around my waist and lifts me to eye level. I unconsciously fold my legs around him, bending my neck forward, letting my hair cascade over his shoulders.

He pushes my red tresses away from my neck, trailing his lips over my jawline, his thumb drawing small circles on the exposed skin on my lower back. I bury my face in his neck, ignoring everything that tells me this is wrong because nothing in my life has ever felt so entirely _right_.

I kiss his neck until he cups my face in one of his hands, pulling me up to meet his gaze again, a hard look in his eyes. I nod my head slightly and he carries me to the couch, kissing me all the while. He lays me down underneath him, one arm still wrapped around my waist. I let my hands trail over his arms and chest, feeling the softness of his shirt that I so desperately wanted to touch only a short while ago.

As his lips meet mine, I get lost in the moment, floating along in the blissful space that I've been so suddenly pulled into. I can't help but sense that this means _everything_.

The way he kisses me.

It's like he's been waiting for this moment his whole life.

And maybe he has been.

Maybe I have been, too.

I put everything I have into kissing him back. A small part of me hopes that I can somehow say everything to him without saying anything at all.

After all, I don't even know what I'd say.

I just know that, with this kiss, I don't need words.

I feel the electricity coursing through my veins, heart pounding as I try to catch my breath without breaking contact because I know in the back of my mind that this might be the last time I have a moment like this with him.

I push him gently and he rolls us over, pulling me on top of him in one swift, unbroken movement. Both of his arms enfold themselves around me as I'm swallowed up by this moment.

By him.

"Weasley-" he starts, barely audible over the sounds of our breathing, but I cut him off by pressing my mouth against his.

"For once-" I start, interjecting as I catch a quick breath, "in your life-" I press my lips to his, "just shut up." I run my hands through his hair and feel him smiling into me.

I can't help smiling back as his palms run over my lower back, sending shivers up my spine. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder as he holds me against him.

Time stands still and we lay like that for what seems like forever. I feel his lips brush against my forehead.

I trace small designs on the side of his neck with my ring finger, wanting to hold this moment forever, trying to save it with every sense I have, hoping against all hope that the memory won't be erased by the drinks from earlier in the night.

A while later, he pulls me closer to him, whispering quietly in my ear, "I really should go…" He trails off and I know he wants me to ask him to stay.

I don't even deny my feelings to myself. I lean my chin against his chest and look into his silver eyes, seeing a feeling behind them which I'm sure is reflected in my sapphire ones.

"Just stay for a bit longer," I say in barely more than a whisper. _Let me hold onto this for just a few more minutes_.

He pulls my face towards his and kisses me like he never wants to stop. When he pulls away, I rest my head against his chest.

The last thing I hear before falling asleep is the echo of a familiar voice in my head.

" _I'm only chasing one."_

Except this time, it isn't Malfoy's voice that I hear. It's my own.

Because I realize now that I'm only chasing one as well.

And his name is Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a short one, but this was the best place to end it! :) Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter should be up sooner than usual... definitely not a full week from now!

On a separate note, for those of you that read **Intoxication** , it's currently in a fanfiction contest on ! I'd appreciate your votes if you have the time! All you have to do is search my name (beanerweasley) or the title (Intoxication) and then click the heart at the bottom of the story. I think you need to sign in to vote, but you can sign in using your twitter or facebook if you have them, or your email. It's a small contest, but it's still kind of cool! And if you haven't read **Intoxication** , you totally should do it and vote :)

Also, another note... I'd like to wish a very happy birthday to someone I now count as a dear fanfic friend, **Frogster**! As a birthday gift to her, you should all check out her wonderful Rose/Scorpius stories! Her multichap, **I Hate You** , is totally adorable on every level and her one-shots are fabulous! I promise you'll love them all!

And finally (if you are still reading this novel of an author's note), a big THANK YOU to EVERYONE! We made it to 100 reviews, so let's keep rolling toward 200! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter... I hope the scene captured the heavy emotions Rose and Scorp are feeling. I always find it difficult to write scenes such as this one, so hopefully you all enjoyed it! Can't wait to read your thoughts! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: No ownership!

 **Chapter 14**

I awaken in the morning with my head in a thick fog. Somewhere in the depths of my subconscious, I sense an arm wrapped around my waist, but it takes a while for this fact to come to the forefront of my brain.

As I slowly open my eyes, I come to the realization that my head is resting on someone's chest and not a pillow. I abruptly sit up, untangling myself from Malfoy's arms.

 _Shit._

I watch him slowly open his eyes. I guess this wasn't a dream after all.

His eyes eventually gain their focus and land on mine. He raises his eyebrows and says with a voice full of incredulity, as if reading my mind, "So we can rule out the whole 'this-was-all-a-dream' scenario, I guess."

I give him a look of disbelief. _Yeah. I guess so._

As I slowly come to my senses, my heart starts to race. _What the hell was I thinking? What the bloody hell was he thinking?_

I feel the heat rising to my cheeks and blurt out the first words I can coherently form.

"This is not good. This is not good." I stand up and begin pacing rather frantically in front of the mantle. I see him watching me as I spin around to walk in front of the fireplace again, a look of amusement on his face mixed with slight apprehension.

"You've got to go, Malfoy," I say sharply, coming to a halt a few feet in front of him, sudden anger setting in.

He rolls his eyes and I snap at him, resuming my pacing in the process. "You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have stayed here." I feel myself projecting my anger onto him rather than admitting this is my own fault. "What were you thinking?!" I shout, more to myself than to him.

He looks surprised, but keeps his cool as he stands up, raising his hands in surrender. "Hey. I tried to leave last night."

But I don't want to hear it. I look away from him, ignoring his perfectly tousled hair and gleaming eyes. "I'm engaged. Engaged! You should not be here right now! What am I supposed to say to Perry?" I snap my eyes back to his and see his eyes darken at the mention of my fiancé. I say with slight desperation, "You should've left last night!"

His eyes flash dangerously and I'm reminded of our years of arguments and bickering. "You asked me to stay," he points out sharply, not helping matters.

I glare at him with a look full of loathing. "Well, you should've said no!" I yell, outraged.

He shoots me a scowl before replying darkly, "Like I said, I tried."

I feel myself breathing heavily, and even though I know he's right, I can't resist the urge to argue. "Well you should have tried harder!"

"My god, Weasley!" he shouts, taking me by surprise. I stop pacing and stare at him, eyes wide. "Stop acting like this is entirely my fault! _You_ asked me to dinner on Wednesday. _You_ agreed to go out with me last night. _You_ invited me into _your_ apartment and _you_ asked me to stay with _you_! What did you expect me to do?! You _knew_ how I felt about you when you invited me here!"

The silence rings out around us and I don't know what to say. I know he's right, but I suddenly can't think straight.

 _You knew how I felt about you._

How does he feel about me?

I catch my breath as I stare at my feet. After a minute or so, I see him turn to leave.

"And how exactly is it that you feel about me?" I ask quietly, stopping him in his tracks. He turns back to face me, eyes searching mine.

 _Just say it. Say it and I'm yours._

I feel the tears welling up behind my eyes as I see the sadness behind his.

"It doesn't even matter," he says, bitterness wound around every word. He runs a hand through his platinum blonde hair, defeated. "Like you said," he says with a hard look, "you're engaged."

With that, he abruptly turns and walks out the door, closing it quietly behind him. I wait for him to turn around and come back to me, hoping against all hope that he'll run in and pull me back into his arms.

But then I hear the soft _pop_ indicating his disappearance.

I collapse on the couch and immediately burst into tears.

* * *

Several hours later, I haven't moved from my spot on the sofa. I can still smell the faint scent of Malfoy's shampoo engrained into the fabric of the cushions.

 _What a mess_ , I think to myself for perhaps the hundredth time since I let him walk out the front door.

I mean really, what was I expecting when I kissed him? A happy ending? I already decided that Perry is my happy ending.

 _But happy endings can change, right?_

I'm pulled out of my conflicted trance by a knock at the door. My heart immediately begins to race as I sit up, hoping to see a shock of blonde hair and silver eyes waiting for me.

Unfortunately, I feel myself deflate when I see Lily's shining eyes smiling at me.

"Come in, then," I say as I lean back into the cushions, searching for a trace of Malfoy's familiar scent.

"How goes it, Rosey?" Lily calls happily as she takes a seat in the overstuffed chair next to me, eyeing my disheveled appearance. "Did you just get up or something?"

 _Ugh._ Already with the questions.

"I fell asleep on the couch last night. Been loafing around all day," I say quickly, thinking on my feet. "I can shower if you want to go grab some food or something."

She rolls her eyes at me. "I guess you forgot. Dinner at Grandma's tonight. I was popping in to see if you wanted to go over now. I think Hu and your parents are already there."

I guess I did totally forget. _Terrific_. I wonder how long I can avoid telling Lily what happened last night?

"Right," I say, standing up and leaving _his_ scent behind. "I'm gonna shower, so I can meet you over there in a little."

"Oh nonsense!" she says, clapping her hands together and standing up. "I'll hang out while you get ready. I want to touch up my makeup anyways." I put on a happy face and agree, but dread the lies by omission that I'm about to lay on thick.

As I get ready, I ask Lily about Khal to keep her from asking about my life. I tune out most of her ramblings and instead add in _mmhmms_ and _oohs_ whenever the moment calls.

"He took me flying at the pitch last night," she goes on, gushing as I dry my hair with my wand. "My god, you wouldn't believe how amazing it was! I wish he could come tonight, but he's got some team thing he's doing." I nod my head. "Anyways, I told him it was fine since Perry can't make it either."

I cringe slightly at the mention of Perry's name and realize what dangerous territory I'm entering as Lily continues. "How's the week without Perry been, anyways? Did you do anything fun? Hopefully you're not just moping around by yourself all day every day."

I put on a fake smile. "Oh, you know. I've just been hanging out. Went out with some people after work a couple of days."

She beams at me, none the wiser. "Glad to see you can survive without Perry cooking all of your meals," she jabs at me. I give her an overdramatic glare and she laughs.

"Alright," I say, looking in the mirror and feeling satisfied, "I'm ready to go."

As we make our way downstairs and out to the grassy patch next to my stoop, I can't help wondering if Malfoy will come around looking for me while I'm gone.

Which is exactly why I need to get out of here.

* * *

After saying a round of hellos to everyone, Lily and I head to the backyard to soak up some sun. I can't help feeling like the beautiful whether is mocking me with its sunny disposition as I sit miserably in its warm glow at the table in the yard.

I close my eyes and try to forget about the turmoil that is my life, but I'm pulled out of my reverie by Lily's voice.

"Hey, Hu!" she calls loudly across the yard. I see my brother walking toward us and barely have time to come to a horrified realization before he says, "Hey, Lils," and turns to me.

"How was your big night out last night, Rosey?" he asks slyly. I give him a warning look, but his smirk widens.

"You went out last night?" Lily asks, excitement in her voice. "Where to? Anywhere good?"

Hugo laughs loudly as I shoot daggers at him with my eyes. "She didn't tell you?" he asks our cousin as she gives him a confused look. "Our dear Rose-a-lee was having quite the fun night at _Nimbus_ yesterday evening." His sing-song tone makes me want to hex him.

"Ooh, I love it there!" Lily exclaims as Hugo grins like a moron. I don't even try to stop him, because clearly this is inevitable. "The music there is great. So fun for dancing!" she continues. Hugo takes this as his cue.

"Speaking of dancing, Rose and Malfoy looked like they were having a lot of fun on the dance floor. Right, Rose?" I glare at him as Lily shrieks.

"WHAT?!"

When I don't respond, Hugo continues. "Ah, yes. They looked quite cozy." He arrogantly pulls a chair out from under the table a takes a seat, a self-satisfied grin on his face.

Lily throws her arms into the air, red hair flying like an angry flame. "How could you not tell me this?!" she shouts, shooting a half-excited, half-exasperated glare my way. "You went out with _Malfoy_? As in Scorpius-body-carved-by-Greek-gods-Malfoy?!"

I finally answer before Hugo can say anything to make this situation more unpleasant. "Yes, no need to get your knickers in a twist."

"How the hell did this come about?!" she shouts with an incredulous look as Hugo laughs obnoxiously.

"Well," I start out rather sheepishly, "Malfoy, um, bought me dinner Wednesday. So I owed him. So I agreed to go out last night and buy him dinner in return."

Lily stares at me in disbelief and then lets out a scream. "Okay, I have so many questions. Like when did you two become frien-"

Hugo interrupts her and I look at him with apprehension. "I just have one question. Where did you and Malfoy go when El and I broke up your cozy little date night? Back to his place?" He laughs loudly again and I feel my face heat up despite my best efforts to remain emotionless.

My family stares at me with astonishment. "No way…" Hugo says quietly, reading me like a book. "I wasn't serious."

I sigh and roughly push the hair from my face. "I didn't go back to his place," I say with scorn. "But that guess wasn't far from the truth." When they both stare at me in silence, I continue. "He walked me home and then I, well, invited him in. Lapse in judgement, apparently."

"Ha!" Hugo laughs quietly. "Middle of the night and you invite a bloke into your flat. Hmm. Don't you think that sends the wrong signals?"

Before I can answer, Lily chimes in. "What are you gonna tell Perry? Or I guess you don't really have to. I mean you're allowed to hang out with friends, if that's what you two are. Nothing to be guilty about, really…"

She trails off and I decide that the truth will come out sooner or later, so I might as well get it over.

"Well," I say, voiced laced with bitterness, "I'd probably feel a lot less guilty if he didn't kiss me."

"HE WHAT?" Lily yells, slamming her hands on the table.

"Okay, no actually. That was a lie. I kissed him."

I watch nervously as my brother and cousin process what I've said. Finally, Lily breaks the stunned silence.

"Well," she starts tentatively. "How was it?"

Hugo's face breaks into a smirk and I feel my cheeks heat up. I bite the bullet and respond with resignation. "Apparently it was pretty good," I begin, pausing before deciding to suck it up and tell them the full story, "considering he was still there when I woke up this morning."

"Holy fu-"

But Lily cuts Hu off. "Did you sleep together?!"

I manage to roll my eyes. "I mean we slept together. But it was _strictly_ sleep." They stare at me and for some reason, I launch into an admission of guilt. "It was my fault really," I say quickly. "I convinced him to stay. He tried to leave. He tried to be a good guy. But I'm an asshole and I knew I could get him to stay if I wanted, and so I did. And when we woke up this morning, I flipped out on him and blamed him and before he walked out, he told me that I knew how he felt about me when I invited him over. And I know it's true. I'm a shitty person and I don't know what I'm going to do about it now. So, since you pricks got the story out of me, do you have any useful advice?"

They exchange a look and sit in thoughtful silence for a while, before Lily says with realization, "So _that's_ why you looked like hell when I showed up at your place. You were moping." I glare at her smug face.

"Brilliant observation," I say dryly.

"So I guess the important thing to ask yourself," says Hugo thoughtfully, "is whether you were moping because you feel guilty or because you're into with Malfoy and messed it up."

They both watch me carefully and I put my face in my hands. "Well, I'll feel even guiltier if I say it's a little of both," I say to my feet.

"You know," a voice says from behind me. I turn around and see Eleanor Zabini leaning against the doorway. I scowl. "I know you hate me and probably don't trust me, so take this for what it's worth," she continues to me, an unusual note of sincerity in her voice. "He really is in love with you. I mean, I dunno if he's told you that, and he certainly never told me, but anyone with eyes can see it. I think he's always thought you'd be the first person he'd admit it to and if he never got the chance, he'd take it to the grave."

I don't know what to say, so I don't respond. Eleanor walks over to Hugo and sits on the arm of his chair.

"And I don't know much about this Perry character," she says, her usual annoying tone back and more obnoxious than ever, "but he seems like a bloody blank piece of paper. Most boring person on the planet." I open my mouth to protest, but she stops me as she raises her hand. I glare, but let her finish. "I'm just saying that I know who I'd choose."

Before I get a chance to tell her that her opinion means nothing to me, Lily chimes in with, "I agree."

I shoot her a glare for taking Eleanor's side. We sit in tense silence for a minute before Hugo speaks up.

"Hell, even I'd choose Malfoy over just about anyone, male or female!"

We all stare at him blankly before the three of us burst into laughter. "Cool your jets, Hu," I say as I catch my breath. "Or do you want me to back off Malfoy and leave him for you?"

"Yeah, Hu. I'm willing to give you up if you'd be happier with Scorpius." I can't help cracking up again at Eleanor's comment.

"I wish James and Al were here to hear that one," Lily quips. "They'd never let you live it down."

Hugo smirks widely. "Yeah, right. They'd totally agree with me."

We laugh for another minute before Lily changes the subject back to my issues, sobering the tone of the conversation.

"Anyways, point is that Malfoy seems like a catch and if you pass him up, then I'll forever think you're crazy," she says with a knowing look.

I sigh heavily as I stare at my hands. "I know, I know. I just have to take some time to think. I can't just give up my relationship for someone who, until quite recently, I totally hated! I mean, Perry is really a nice guy-"

"Yeah, right," Eleanor snaps and I shoot her a glare.

"Is nice really even what you want?" Lily asks before I can tell Eleanor off. I think of the day Malfoy asked me almost the exact same question.

As the rest of the family starts to pour out the back door, I take a minute to think to myself. I may have had a lot to drink last night, but I'm sober now. So what is it that I want now that my head is clear?

Maybe I don't want _nice_.

Maybe I don't want Perry at all anymore.

Maybe it's time to face the facts and consider the possibility that maybe, just maybe, I want Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Pretty quick update this time around! Hope you guys enjoyed. Of course Rose had to mess up things with Malfoy... but she is obviously realizing she needs to fix that. Now she just has to actually swallow her pride and admit that Scorp is the guy for her!

The next update will probably be a week and a half to two weeks away. I will be away from my computer for a while, so I won't be able to update. Hopefully all of my other quick updates make up for this slightly lengthier wait! :)

As always, thanks to everyone for the favorites/follows/reviews! I think there will be 17 chapters, maybe 18 total, so I hope you all continue reading to the end! Several people have asked if there will be a companion piece from Scorp's POV for this story, but right now I don't have any plans to write one. I prefer to write conflicted characters, but he already knows what he wants :)

Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter! Hopefully you aren't too frustrated with Rose ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The world is not my own!

 **Chapter 15**

By nine o'clock Sunday evening, the sun has fully gone down and Perry finally walks through the front door. I steel myself for the coming conversation, stiffly standing in the doorway of the kitchen, but he immediately drops his bags and scoops me into his arms, planting a kiss square on my lips.

"Hey, babe! I missed you!" he says enthusiastically, giving me another squeeze before taking a step back.

I smile weakly and try to figure out how to tell him I kissed Malfoy, but instead I ask, "How was your trip?"

 _Coward_ , I think to myself.

"Bloody incredible!" he starts, beaming gleefully. "We _have_ to go to the states someday. You would love it! The food alone was worth the trip."

He continues on about his clients and his meetings and his bosses as I tune out, thinking only of the guilt eating away at me. I sit down on the couch and feel queasy as he sits next to me, throwing an arm over my shoulders.

 _I was sitting here two nights ago with Malfoy._

 _It was Malfoy's arms around me._

 _It was Malfoy's intoxicating scent clouding my judgement._

 _It was Malfoy making me question everything I thought I knew._

Rip off the band-aid. Tell Perry what happened. Just do it.

I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst, but right as I resolve to blurt out something such as "I kissed Scorpius Malfoy," Perry stands up.

"Well, I should go to bed. After all, I'm used to a different time zone and should try to adjust back since I work tomorrow. Maybe if I lay down, I'll actually start to feel tired." He laughs to himself, a huge grin on his face as he leans down and gives me a peck on the cheek. "Night, Rosey," he says jovially, eyes shining fondly.

I try to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach as I automatically respond with, "'Night, sleep tight," instead of saying what I need to say.

I feel my chance slipping away, but maybe now just isn't the time.

 _If you wait, it will be worse._

He calls over his shoulder as he walks up the stairs, luggage in hand. "I'll have to tell you about the rest of the trip tomorrow!" I grimace as he disappears at the top of the landing.

 _And I'll have to tell you how horrible a human being I am tomorrow_ , I think as I hear him close the bedroom door.

A fine mess I've gotten myself into.

* * *

As it turns out, I don't have a chance to talk to Perry at all the following day. In typical Perry fashion, he is gone before I wake and still at work when I go to sleep.

As it also turns out, I don't have a chance to talk to Malfoy either, not that I know what I'd say to him if I did. When I asked Chris where he was, all I got was a characteristically obnoxious response. ("Concerned about your _favorite_ partner, I see!")

So unfortunately, my Monday was filled with more guilt and more confusion. By the time I settle into bed that evening I resolve to wake up early and talk to Perry about what happened while he was away.

 _I'll get up early and talk to him. Best to do it in the morning and get it over with._

 _No use waiting around any longer. It's time to fess up._

I drift off to sleep picturing a shining pair of silver eyes and decide that I'm very satisfied with my plan to confront Perry in the morning.

But you know what they say about best laid plans.

* * *

"You're up early today," Perry remarks joyfully as I enter the kitchen Tuesday morning. I wince at his cheeriness and immediately feel the nervous energy rising under my skin. I clear my throat.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you before you head off to work." I twist a strand of ginger hair in my hand, but Perry apparently doesn't sense my apprehension because he smiles widely and stands up to pour me a cup of coffee.

"I consider it an honor," he says gallantly through a laugh. "If Rose Weasley wakes up early for me, then clearly I'm doing something right." _Oh how wrong you are._ He begins whistling a tune I don't recognize and I feel the familiar nausea rising in my throat.

 _Bloody hell, just tell him. This has gone too far._

I look at his oblivious face and try to tell myself that telling him is the best option here, but I can't bring myself to wipe the smile off of his face just yet.

In fact, I wait too long. I tentatively sip my coffee and try to work up the courage to tell Perry how big of an arse I really am, but before I know it, he is getting up to leave. I kick myself internally.

 _Just say it!_ I think as he picks up his briefcase.

But as he gives me a peck on the cheek, I just force a smile and pretend nothing is wrong.

I mean, what will happen if I tell him? Will he dump me? Or will I have to break up with him?

I shudder at the thought of breaking Perry's heart.

 _But breaking up is the only way I'll have a real shot with a certain blonde prick…_

"I'll probably be home late again," Perry says as he walks to the door, "but hopefully you'll feel inspired to wake up early again tomorrow!" He chuckles softly and waves a hand over his head as he leaves. I'm too distracted to be bitter about his total inability to put our relationship before his job. "Love you!" he calls over his shoulder as I watch the door shut softly behind him. Once he disappears from view I exhale, putting my face in my hands and mumbling to myself,

"I'd say it back if I believed it."

I curse myself for being such a coward. If Lily were here, she would be massively disappointed in me. But hell, it isn't easy knowing you're about to ruin a relationship that you thought you'd be in forever.

Actually, it's really goddamn hard.

I walk across the kitchen and forcefully drop my half empty coffee mug into the sink, watching it fall to pieces as it hits the bottom of the ceramic basin. I squeeze my eyes shut for a brief second before pulling out my wand and repairing the damage.

 _Too bad magic can't fix everything_.

As I pull on my worn leather jacket, preparing to walk out into the mist in front of my flat, I try not to wonder whether or not Malfoy will be at work today. I vaguely hope that he won't show up since I should focus on breaking things off with Perry before I do anything else idiotic with Malfoy.

But the stronger part of my brain hopes that he is there, even if I don't know what I'll say to him.

I step into the cold morning air and apparate to Gringotts, deciding that fretting over what to say to Malfoy won't do me any good.

As it turns out, I don't have much time to figure out how to break the ice with him anyway because when I arrive, he is already in the breakroom. My heart skips a beat when I catch a glimpse of his messy blonde hair, but I decidedly walk past, hoping to avoid him for a bit longer so I can at least gather my thoughts.

Unfortunately, as I try to sneak past, Chris loudly calls my name. As I spin around, I briefly lock eyes with the former Slytherin prince before turning to face my obnoxious boss. I try to keep my expression unreadable as my heart goes crazy beneath my rib cage.

"As you can see," Chris says, loudly enough for Malfoy to hear, "your partner is back! So there's no need to go around asking about him today." I feel my cheeks heat up as I scowl. Chris flashes his bright white teeth while giving me a coy, knowing look.

"Anywho, morning meeting is cancelled since half the team is off-site today. You guys have maintenance scheduled for some of your coworkers' vaults." He talks over my shoulder to Malfoy, but I avoid turning to face him and instead focus on Chris' ridiculously hulking figure.

"Terrific," I say with forced sarcasm, attempting to mask my nervousness. Chris shoots a look my way, eyeing me suspiciously before turning around to leave.

"The vaults you're doing are posted by the conference room," he calls back. Then suddenly he turns back to face us. "Stay out of trouble, you two!" He winks irritatingly and I glance at Malfoy and see his neck turn pink. Chris' booming laughter follows him down the hall as I busy myself with pouring a cup of coffee.

Malfoy stands up and I feel goosebumps form up and down my arms as I stand awkwardly at the breakroom counter.

"I'll see you in the vaults," he says quietly, not meeting my eye. I hear the forced nonchalance in his voice and want to say something to ease the tension, but instead I watch him walk past me in the direction of the conference room.

Once he's out of earshot, I release a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

 _Looks like this will be an awkward day._

I stand in silence for a few minutes, sipping my lukewarm drink. After draining the last bits of liquid in my mug while trying to figure out what to say to the bane of my existence, I make the trek to the first vault on Chris' list.

I spot the one and only Scorpius Malfoy leaning against the dank stone wall of the cells before he sees me, giving me an unbridled view of the guy I cannot seem to stop thinking about. His hair is truly disheveled and he looks a bit worse for the wear. Of course, that doesn't stop my breath from catching in my chest as his eyes flicker to mine, driving any coherent thoughts from my mind.

As I approach him, I run a hand through my hair and see him catch sight of the ring that I'm still wearing. He turns around before I can fully interpret the hurt and anger behind his eyes. I feel a sharp pang somewhere in my chest, but I don't know what to say, so I opt for silence.

 _Seems like silence is what I'm good at these days._

We walk along in dead quiet for a while. I trail slightly behind, not knowing what to say. We get through two vaults before I finally can't take the echoing silence anymore.

As we close up one of the cells, I spin to face Malfoy and blurt out the first thing that pops into my head, focusing on the fact that I need him to talk to me before I go crazy. "Where were you yesterday?"

He looks at me with surprise in his silver eyes, which is quickly masked by a blank stare. "I needed a personal day," he says bluntly, not caring to elaborate.

More silence. He turns around and continues to walk along the dark corridor.

 _Just bring it up. You need to talk about it eventually_.

I take a deep breath as my heart pounds loudly. For a moment, I stupidly worry that he might be able to hear the drum beat coming from my chest, but I shake my head to clear my idiotic thoughts.

"So about the other night…" I say tentatively.

He spins quickly to face me and I nearly crash into him as I watch the fire alight in his gaze. "Don't," he says quietly.

"I just-"

But he cuts me off. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But I-"

"Just let it go, Weasley!" he yells, voice echoing off the stone caverns surrounding us. I'm taken aback by his sudden outburst and I instinctively shut my mouth. He can no longer hide the emotion behind his eyes as they flash at me. He continues on, ire seeping through every note he speaks. "I took the day off yesterday because I didn't want to see you! I don't want to think about what happened! I don't want to remember it! I just want to ignore it and pretend that it never happened!"

He is breathing heavily and I feel tears welling up behind my eyes. "Just drop it," he says dangerously quietly, no longer meeting my eye. "I feel like enough of an asshole already without you rubbing it in my face."

He turns away and continues walking, but I can't help responding even if I know it may make things worse.

"You want to pretend it never happened?" I ask quietly, hurt filling my chest. He turns back to face me and throws his arms into the air.

"Yes! What about that don't you understand? And if you knew what was best for you and your _stupid_ fiancé, you would pretend it never happened, too!"

I blink and feel the tears that had been threatening to fall break free. I see him soften slightly and resist the urge to run into his arms, but as he resumes his emotionless façade, I huff, trying to control my own emotions.

"I'm sorry," I say weakly, but as sincerely as possible. "I'm really, _really_ sorry."

His eyes are locked onto mine and I can't look away from the silver within. The silence hangs heavily between us, weighing down my arms and shoulders. I make a motion to reach out and grab his hand, but then think better of it and drop my arm back to my side.

His eyes flash again, but this time the anger has been replaced with the same emotion I saw when he kissed me. "Yeah," he says slowly, as if contemplating his words carefully. He runs a hand through his platinum blonde hair. "Too bad sorry doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with you and have been for years and you're engaged to somebody else."

I feel my heart briefly stop and my world spins faster. The only thing I can center myself around is that look in his eyes. Those silver shining eyes.

I resist the urge to blink, knowing that when I do, my world will again come to a halt and Malfoy and I won't be together at the center of it.

The tears fall down my cheeks and I try to decide what to say, but I can't. I just hope that somehow, telepathically, he understands that there is a place somewhere within me that wants to cast my engagement ring over the banister into the deep pit of Gringotts. There is a piece of me that wants to run to him and have him wrap me in his arms and never let me go.

But the bigger piece of me is engaged. To someone else. The bigger piece of me needs to sort out my life before falling in love with Malfoy.

Or maybe I already fell for him.

After a minute or two, Malfoy blinks and breaks the silence. He looks past me as he walks to the stairs.

And of course, because I'm an idiot, I let him go.

"I'm taking my break," he mumbles as he reaches the first step. Once he has turned the corner and is out of sight, I lean against the wall and slowly slide to the floor.

I let my tears fall freely, not knowing what to do. I put my face in my hands. His voice echoes in my head.

 _I'm in love with you_.

Malfoy is the guy I've always hated. The prick who I never could stand.

Malfoy and I never got along.

It makes no sense for him to be in love with me.

It would make no sense for me to be in love with him.

 _But since when does love make any sense at all?_

* * *

 **A/N:** So he is indeed in love with her. And of course, she just lets him walk away without saying anything in return!

Next chapter definitely has an important moment, so stay tuned for that :) Should be up within the week, as per the usual schedule. We're winding down now... just two more chapters left I think!

Also, just a reminder... Don't forget to vote for Intoxication on ! Just search the title or my name (beanerweasley) and click the heart at the bottom of the story!

And of course, thank you all SO MUCH for the support! You guys are just wonderfully lovely! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter :)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: JKR rules all!

 **Chapter 16**

Not surprisingly, Malfoy avoids me the rest of the day. I guess when you confess your love to someone and they stare stupidly back without saying anything, it must be rather depressing.

I shake my head forlornly as I stare across the records room at the prick in question, knowing that I've somehow managed to mess things up even further. He deliberately avoids my gaze, but I continue to stare, hoping he'll lock eyes with mine and somehow read everything in my thoughts that I can't quite figure out how to say.

As the end of the shift rolls around, I attempt to pack up quickly and catch Malfoy before he has a chance to leave, but he quickly makes his way to the bank's entrance hall and apparates without a look back.

I kick myself inwardly for letting him leave without trying to talk to him. Seems like a common trend these days.

But instead of sulking as I arrive with a pop to the grassy patch beside my stoop, I resolve to talk to Perry as soon as he gets home. I post up on the living room couch, preparing to sleep there if I have to so that I don't miss his arrival.

A read through the _Daily Prophet_ , a nap, and a bowl of cereal later, there is still no sign of Perry in my now dark flat. I glance at the clock and see that it's a quarter past ten.

 _Of course he's coming home late_ , I think bitterly.

I flick my wand to light a nearby lamp and summon over a mystery novel I've been wanting to read called _Sixteen Strikes and a Clock Full of Clay_. I briefly picture Malfoy's metallic eyes scanning the pages of the very same book a few tables away from me in the Hogwarts library. The only thing that previously prevented me from reading it was the fact that my enemy seemed to enjoy it so thoroughly.

But as I now know, the I-hate-Scorpius-Malfoy ship has sailed.

Within a couple of hours, I drift off to sleep once more only to awaken to an empty apartment in the morning.

I glance at the door, but don't see Perry's shoes, confirming my assumption that he probably never came home last night.

 _Great_ , I think to myself. _How am I supposed to confront him if he won't even show up?_

I hang out for a while longer, taking my time getting ready for work. Unfortunately, Perry never arrives and I resignedly decide to head to work to face Malfoy as an engaged woman yet again.

Of course, the minute I step into the breakroom and try to give him a weak smile, I see his eyes flick toward my left hand. He immediately scowls when his gaze is met with my shining engagement ring, mocking him flashily as I attempt to conceal it underneath a long sleeve of my leather jacket.

He quickly rises and brushes past me on his way out of the room, his arm rubbing against mine as he passes. Even through my jacket, the sensation gives me goosebumps.

I shake my head as he disappears.

 _Just talk to him. He'll forgive you for all the stupidity._

Unfortunately, when I show up to the records room and sit down next to Malfoy, he pointedly ignores me. I nervously try to start several conversations, but I'm met with stark silence.

The only beacon of hope is that he's still sitting next to me and hasn't moved away.

I find myself watching him. Watching his messy blonde hair fall into his eyes. Watching those eyes scan the pages in front of him.

I can see his jawline fill with tension the longer I watch him until he finally meets my eye. I'm met with nothing short of an enemy's scowl.

When he looks back to his paperwork, I say quietly, "So you aren't going to speak to me at all, then?"

With that, he silently gathers the papers in front of him and stands up to walk away.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just _tried_ to be friendly?" I persist, thankful that we are the only people in the room since I'm possibly going to sacrifice all dignity to win him over.

He walks across the room to the table furthest away and I follow him.

"Scorpius-" I start softly as I follow him, hoping the use of his first name will mollify him, but he spins around and abruptly cuts me off.

"What do you want from me?" he asks with desperation in his voice. His eyes are simultaneously ice cold and filled with fire. I stutter, attempting to form a coherent thought, but those eyes have me dumbfounded.

"I think we should, you know, discuss what happened," I say lamely. _Just tell him that you want him and only him._

"No thanks," he says icily.

I protest against my better judgment. "It just seemed like we were finally starting to get along. It seemed like we finally, I dunno, liked each other." I'm not sure what I even mean. It sounds so childish.

Malfoy smirks wryly. "Oh, did we _like_ each other, then? Is that what that was?" He voice is laced with malice and I feel a lump forming in the back of my throat.

"That's not what I meant. It just seemed like we had something…" I look at his mocking face and know this isn't going as planned.

"We had _something_? Well, doesn't that just sound lovely." He lets out a bitter laugh.

"I just-" I stammer, but he doesn't give me a chance to finish.

"You just what?! You want me to kiss you and sweep you off your feet and tell you I'm in love with you and always have been? Well, I tried that!" I swallow loudly and know I look shocked. I think about interrupting him, but can't find the words. "And guess what, Weasley?" he continues with ire. "You're still engaged and I'm still the idiot that thought I had a chance. So if you have any _shred_ of feeling for me, just leave me alone."

He grabs his stack of papers once again and, for what seems like the millionth time, walks away and leaves me standing alone with tears in my eyes.

I let my bleary eyes follow him as he disappears through the doorway.

And then I collapse into the nearest chair and put my head in my arms on the table in front of me.

I cry.

Maybe because I feel guilty.

Maybe because I'm about to throw my life into total upheaval.

Maybe because I know he's right.

* * *

I don't see Malfoy at all the rest of the day, but I can't say I'm really looking for him. I need to let him cool down.

Hell, I need to cool down.

By the time I get home, I'm even more worked up than I was earlier. Memories of Malfoy keep running through my head.

Malfoy ordering half a menu of food for me.

Malfoy catching me as I fall down the stairs.

Malfoy listening to me play piano.

I immediately run up the stairs to my dingy attic and clear things out of the way of my out of tune piano. I sit down and play the song that I played for him.

I close my eyes and get lost in the music, letting my muscle memory take over.

An hour later, I'm still playing, my thoughts turned off as I focus on the notes ringing through the air.

The sudden sound of the door opening makes me jump and I abruptly stop mid-song.

Perry.

He is standing in the doorway, looking intrigued.

"Hey, babe," he says with a questioning look.

I respond slowly, my voice raspy from the earlier tears. "I didn't know you were home."

He smiles, still looking at me with that same puzzled look. "Yeah, I got home a little bit ago." His eyes flick to the piano and back to me. "You mind keeping it down? I'm trying to get some work done before dinner."

I raise my eyebrows at him, unsure of how to respond. I automatically close the piano and stand up. "Yeah," I say lamely.

He smiles brightly and turns to leave. "You're pretty good, by the way. I didn't know you played piano."

I feel my throat go dry. _Bullshit he didn't know. How many times do I have to bring it up?_

"Are you kidding me?" I spit, cold rage woven through ever word.

He turns back to face me, his idiotic yellow polo shirt mocking me with its cheeriness.

He stares at me with confusion and I can only think of the fact that he doesn't know me at all.

He doesn't listen to me.

He doesn't care about anything I do.

He doesn't care about anything I say.

He thinks I'll always be around.

But I won't be.

I don't love him. I don't hate him. I don't I even like or dislike him. He's just there and everyone was right. He _is_ boring. He _is_ selfish. We have _nothing_ in common. Everything about our relationship is sugarcoated and fake. I need someone who I can actually feel _something_ for.

I need someone I can fight with.

I need someone who listens to me.

I need someone who cares about me.

I need someone who will try every day to keep me in his life even if I'd never consider letting go. We'll never take each other for granted because we know what it's like to have each other, even for just a night, and then lose each other again.

I picture metallic eyes and blonde hair and feel my heart rate skyrocket.

I know exactly who I need because I now realize that I'm unequivocally in love with him.

I need Scorpius Malfoy.

I let out a heavy breath and give Perry a look that says I've had enough.

"So I guess you really don't listen to anything I say," I shoot bitterly. He looks slightly taken aback.

I think of telling him that I'm in love with someone else. I think of telling him I kissed Malfoy.

But instead, I realize that our relationship would be coming to an end even if Scorpius bloody Malfoy never walked back into my life. Perry and I were never going to work. It just took me a while to realize it.

It took snogging my worst enemy to realize it.

"Do you really think this is working?" I ask quietly after a moment and see Perry's eyes widen.

I wait for his answer and he finally takes a deep breath and responds.

"You mean _us_?" He asks softly. I nod slowly.

He takes a minute to think before he finally opens his mouth. "This is about that Malfoy bloke isn't it?"

"No," I say, and it isn't really a lie. Sure, he's a factor in this, but only because he made me realize just how much happier I could be someday without Perry. "This is about me and you. Regardless of anyone in either of our lives."

"So you don't have feelings for him," he says condescendingly. I throw my arms into the air and snap back.

"Don't you see? It wouldn't matter if I did! What matters is that you and I aren't working! Can you seriously say you're happy with me? I don't give a single shit about anything you do! I don't care about your work, and as a matter of fact, I resent you for it because you put it ahead of me every day of your life! Don't you think you deserve someone who will actually support you? Someone who will be genuinely happy for you when you go as far as I know you will in your career?"

I see the wheels turning behind his eyes and it looks like something may be clicking for him.

I ramble on, unable to stop myself. "And don't worry, this isn't some 'I'm a shitty person and you deserve better' situation. I deserve better, too. I deserve someone who's going to listen to me and love me even when I'm indecisive and forgive me when I argue and complain and yell like I know I will. As screwed up as it is, I need someone I can occasionally absolutely hate who will still love me at the end of the day." He stares at a spot above my shoulder and I pause to take a breath.

"Perry," I say quietly, "don't you see that we aren't right for each other? Neither of us ever says what we're thinking! We bottle it all up and now we're at a point where I don't think either of us can take it anymore!"

He meets my eyes and gives me a sad smile. "We're quite the powder keg, huh?" he asks quietly after a minute. "Imagine what an explosion after years of bottled-up marriage would look like."

For some reason, I chuckle and smile slightly. He steps forward and wraps his arms around my shoulders. I return the hug and bury my face in his chest.

"So is this it, then?" he asks quietly in my ear. I nod slowly.

I briefly wonder if I should be crying or something. This is the end of an era for us, after all.

I pull back and look at Perry before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. I untangle my arms from around him and pull my engagement ring off my finger.

I look at it with a bittersweet feeling in my stomach. He holds out his hand and I put the ring in it, gently pushing his fingers closed around it.

We both let out the breaths we had been holding and laugh nervously.

Eventually, we turn to leave the attic. Perry stops to grab some spare blankets from the linen closet.

"I'll take the couch tonight," he says through the tension. "I can pack up my stuff tomorrow."

"Alright," I say, feeling more awkward now that we've left the protective dim lighting of the attic.

We both move around the house, killing time until bed, avoiding each other. When it's time to go to sleep, I lay out Perry's blankets and pillows for him on the couch.

"Night, Per," I say quietly as I head toward the stairs. He catches my wrist in his hand.

"Hey, Rosey," he begins as I turn to face him, "we had a good run, right?"

I laugh and pull him once again into a hug. Maybe our last one ever.

"Yeah. I think we did."

As I climb into bed a few minutes later, I think this has gone better than expected. I don't know what tomorrow will bring, but for now, I feel relieved.

For now, I try not to think of a certain blonde git. I think Perry deserves better than that.

I focus on remembering all of my good times with Perry as I drift off to sleep.

But once I'm tired enough, my brain stops trying to resist.

I think of Malfoy's lips against mine, his hands in my hair.

And then I think of how I'm never going to let him walk away from me again.

I am in love with him, after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** So she loves him (duh) and finally realized it! And she broke up with Perry! I think I can hear the cheers from here :)

Next chapter will be the final chapter, so hopefully you will all love the wrap-up as much as I do! I actually have to finish writing it still, but it should be up by next Friday or Saturday at the latest!

Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this story through reviews, follows, and favorites! Many of you have asked if I have a new story in the works, and I do have extensive notes written for one. It is, however, not Rose/Scorp... More details to come!

In the meantime, let me know what you thought of this chapter! Were you pleased with the break-up? I tried to make it realistic to their situation, so let me know if you think it was a success or if you think I should've had Rose flip out and tell Perry to go screw himself instead haha

As always, I can't wait to read your thoughts! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: JKR is the queen of the magical world!

 **Chapter 17**

I awaken the next morning to an empty flat. When I make my way to the living room, I see that Perry has folded the blankets from the previous night and packed a small box of items, including the picture of us from the mantle. I smile to myself, albeit a bit sadly.

I busy myself with a bowl of cereal, thinking about the events of yesterday evening. Soon, my mind turns to the events that are quite possibly expected to take place today.

Malfoy's silver eyes flash into my line of vision as I blink.

I sigh. Sure, I broke things off with Perry, but that doesn't mean I should immediately run into Scorpius Malfoy's arms.

 _But will I be able to resist?_

I'm pulled out of my contemplative trance by a tap at the window. I look up to see a small brown owl waiting expectantly for me to let it inside. As I walk over and pull up the window sash, I recognize Lily's handwriting on a small slip of parchment.

I let my eyes scan the page quickly.

 _Morning, sunshine (if you're even awake yet, which I honestly highly doubt),_

 _I've owled Al and James and we are planning an extended lunch break at_ Sibby's Sandwiches _around noon. You should stop by if you're free! Khal, Hu, and El will be there, too (but don't let her presence deter you). Invite Perry if you want! Or Malfoy (ha)!_

 _xx_

 _Lily_

I roll my eyes at her parentheticals, but figure this might be a good opportunity to spill my big news. I could use a nice relaxing lunch.

Actually, I could use a nice relaxing day. A carefree day without worrying about when I'll next see Perry. A wonderful day without wondering if I'm happy in my relationship. A stress-free day without panicking about what I'm going to say to Malfoy now that I'm a free agent, so to speak.

I grab a spare bit of parchment from the end of the counter and _accio_ one of Perry's pens from the end table in the living room. I quickly scribble a note to Chris telling him I'm taking a personal day before sending the small owl off with a pat on the head.

 _Good_ , I think to myself. _This will give me some time so I don't rush into anything._

I head upstairs to get ready to start my day and as I'm showering, I hear a screeching sound outside of the window above the showerhead. I wipe the water from my eyes and see that the tiny owl has returned, opening the window to grab the parchment before sending it on its way.

I see my handwriting on one side of the page and flip it over to read Chris' response. I'm met with two obnoxious words, followed by a doodle of a winking face.

 _Avoiding someone?_

I immediately crumble the page and toss it over the curtain rod, mumbling "suck it, Chris" under my breath.

* * *

My morning passes quickly as I organize some of Perry's office supplies neatly in a bin. I'm not really sure that I should be packing things for him, but I do it anyway to keep busy. Before I know it, it's nearly noon, so I step outside and apparate to _Sibby's_.

Everyone is already there at a large round table, except for my pathologically late brother and the airhead he calls his girlfriend.

Lily stands up to hug me as I approach the table. "Rosey! Glad you could make it! Didn't bring a date with you today?"

I roll my eyes as I take a seat next to Khal. _Already with the questions._ "Brilliant observation," I shoot back, voice laced with exasperation even as I crack a small smile.

"We were taking bets on whether or not you'd invite Malfoy," Al chimes in loudly. Lily shoots him a glare, as if she didn't tell me to bring him in her letter this morning.

I pour myself some lemonade from the pitcher in the center of the table. "I took off work today, so unfortunately for you, I didn't have a chance to ask him. What is with the men of this family, anyways? I swear you all hero-worship Malfoy all of a sudden."

Of course, I'm in love with him, so I can't really talk.

"Hey, I don't think you have much room to talk, dear cousin," James begins pretentiously, echoing my own thoughts. "I hear you've been spending nights with the very gentleman you speak of."

I feel my face heat up and Khal snorts into his drink, trying to disguise his laugh as a cough. I shoot him a glare.

"First of all-" I start, but Hugo's voice interrupts mine from over my shoulder.

"Come on, James. That was _just one time_ ," he says with exaggeration, emphasizing the last three words. I narrow my eyes at him as he pulls out a chair for his accompanying girlfriend. Eleanor elbows him in the ribs before sitting down and I feel weirdly grateful that she decided to show up.

"Oh, yes, just one time! That doesn't really count for anything then, I guess," James says in his signature snarky tone.

"Screw you, James," I shoot with venom as I kick him under the table, getting a lot of satisfaction from the visible wince he gives.

"Anyways, it's not like you arses have never made a bad decision," I say indignantly, a bit too loudly for the setting, while waving my hands in the air.

Everyone laughs as I scowl. Everyone except Eleanor, that is. Her eyes have widened slightly and it takes me a second to realize that she's looking at my empty ring finger.

"Wait a second…" she starts slowly. "You aren't wearing your ring."

Everyone's eyes simultaneously snap to my left hand. " _What?!_ " Lily practically shrieks, slamming her hands down against the table. Khal's drink wobbles, but he catches it before it tips.

I give a sheepish grin and raise said hand into the air once more.

"So when you said 'bad decision' in regards to Malfoy, what you really meant was 'best decision ever' since it led to you breaking up with that Jerry guy!" I roll my eyes at Al before correcting him automatically.

"It's Perry, you prat."

Everyone stares at me expectantly before Lily finally bursts.

"So _when_ in the _bloody hell_ did this happen?!"

I sigh exaggeratedly, but secretly feel excitement at the thought of getting this off my chest.

I recount the tale of the break-up, talking over Al's interruptions ("Wait, you still play piano?"), Hugo's insults of Perry ("boring git"), and James' less than pithy comments ("If Larry was any slower on the uptake, I swear he'd be going backwards.").

"So, yeah. I guess I'm single now," I finish simply as El raises her perfectly pruned eyebrows.

"But not for long, right?" she asks skeptically. When I don't respond, she gives the eye roll of the century and I resist the urge to fire a sticking charm at her to freeze her face that way forever.

She continues on, not noticing my annoyance. "I mean you _are_ in love with Scorp, aren't you?"

I'm slightly taken aback to have been asked this so bluntly. Without thinking, I immediately respond.

"Well, I wouldn't have ended my engagement for nothing." It comes out as deadpan, but my lack of emotion doesn't stop Lily from screaming. Khal and her high five and I can't help wondering when my life became a total farce.

"Now we know why you took off work!" Al shouts triumphantly. "Avoiding him!"

"So when is Malfoy going to officially become our cousin-in-law?" James asks slyly through a boisterous laugh.

"Family parties are going to be top notch now! Imagine the quidditch matches!" Hu says as he slaps me on the back.

I roll my eyes yet again and shrug. "Don't you think you guys are getting a bit ahead of yourselves? It's not like I can just go run into Malfoy's arms immediately! I just broke up with Perry _last night_!"

I take a casual sip of my lemonade as the table erupts in protest.

"Come on, Rosey! He obviously isn't going to turn you down! I mean I'm sure he feels the same way!" Lily pleads, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah, it's not like he's going to reject you," El points out, tilting her drink in my direction.

"Just tell him how you feel and I'm _sure_ he'll reciprocate!" Lily cuts in again. Khal nods and agrees, his deep voice barely audible over the sounds of my chattering family.

I hold up my newly lightened left hand to stop the crazy group in front of me from rambling forever. I let out a heavy breath. "Now listen," I say with authority, "I am doing this on my own terms. I don't need you lot telling me what I should and shouldn't do." They keep quiet and I smile with satisfaction.

Before I can stop myself, I decide to let one more detail slip.

"Plus, I already know he feels the same way. He told me two days ago."

Cue the metaphorical shit hitting the metaphorical fan. Chaos immediately erupts once more.

I let everyone talk over each other for a few minutes until they decide they've said their piece.

"Hear me out," I say once the chatter has died down again. "Perry hasn't even moved out yet! I can't go rubbing a new relationship in his face. And I don't want Malfoy thinking he's some sort of rebound." I see Lily scowl as if I've just uttered the dumbest thing she's ever heard. I put up a finger to stop her from interrupting. "Trust me, you guys. I will handle this. And when I do, you will all be the first to know."

They all nod slowly as we each sip our drinks and scan the menus in front of us.

"So," Hugo says mischievously after a few moments of silence, "anyone want to take bets on how long Rose is actually going to wait to jump Malfoy's bones?"

There is an explosion of laughter from every direction as I scowl, ears turning red as Al yells, "I call tomorrow!"

Even through the annoyance, though, I find myself starting to laugh along with them. They are my family, after all.

And maybe they have a point. Maybe apologizing to Malfoy and telling him how I feel immediately wouldn't be such a bad thing at all.

* * *

The next morning, I decide to take another personal day. That will give me the weekend to think things through.

I did not end up seeing Perry last night and he isn't around this morning. I'm sure he's avoiding confrontation, which is honestly probably for the best. I'm not sure what I would say to him if I saw him anyway.

Although, it's weird to think that I may never see him again. I mean, is that what happens when you break up with someone outside of your circle of friends? You just never see them again?

I shake my head and try not to think about it. Instead, I busy myself with some cleaning since I'll have to get used to doing that myself now that Perry is moving out.

About an hour later, I've given up on any sort of chore (not that I made much progress) as I loaf around on the couch. A knocking sound at the door pulls me out of my lazy trance.

Before I have a chance to get up and see who it is, Lily comes waltzing into the kitchen. I sit up, slightly taken aback.

"Hey, cousin!" she says cheerily. "I thought you might be wallowing in your own stew of drama, so I decided to come over and help you pack up Perry's things!"

I shake my head and stand up, feeling gross in my sweatpants while Lily shines radiantly in tight jeans and a flowy blouse.

"Aren't you working?" I ask with slight annoyance in my tone.

She smiles even more widely. "I'm covering a quidditch match later tonight, so I have the morning off."

I sigh resignedly, realizing that she isn't going to leave even if I attempt to make her. "Alright, alright," I say wearily. "Let's get to it then, why don't we?"

I start climbing the stairs and she follows, stopping at the linen closet on the way to pull out one of Perry's leather covered suitcases. We get to the bedroom and start to unload the dresser, adding the multitude of t-shirts and polos to the suitcase. We work manually, avoiding magic. I think that Lily knows things will be more therapeutic for me this way.

We chat about work for a while and discuss the many reasons why Khal is perfect (although I admit that I didn't contribute to this conversation much). I shower and change into some respectable clothes, loudly conversing over the sound of the running water. Once I'm clean and dry, the conversation inevitably turns to a certain blonde git, as I knew it would.

"I mean it's not like you can call off work forever," Lily says shrewdly. I shoot her a glare. "You can't just continue to avoid him. You've gotta face him someday."

I let out a huff. "I just don't know what I'll say to him if I do see him," I say quietly, a bit of desperation shining through my voice.

Lily stares at me incredulously. "Are you serious, Rosey? All you've got to do is say you broke up with Perry and Malfoy'll be putty in your hands! Just tell him you choose him!"

I shrug. "I can't just go tell him I want to be with him," I point out. "I just broke up with Perry! It's too soon! I'd be crazy to start seeing Malfoy only a few days after ending my engagement!"

My cousin's red hair shines in the sunlight streaming through the window. She thinks contemplatively for a minute before quietly answering.

"So what if it's crazy? Isn't that what love is?"

I look up at her and she raises an eyebrow.

 _She's right. What are you waiting for? What will be different a few days from now compared to right now?_

"I mean, really. What the bloody hell are you waiting for?" she asks bluntly, reading my thoughts.

I think to myself for a minute as I refold one of my ex-fiancé's shirts. What's the worst possible thing that could happen if I take this leap of faith. What am I really going to lose by telling Malfoy how I feel?

 _Nothing. There's nothing to lose, except for him._

And let's be honest, if I don't tell him, he won't even be mine to lose.

I have a sudden epiphany and feel my heart pulse faster. _I need to live in a world where Malfoy_ is _mine to lose_.

I look up at Lily and see her watching me expectantly. Then I hastily turn around and grab a pair of boots from my closet, quickly pulling them onto my feet. Her face breaks into a look of sheer glee.

"Does this mean you're going to go find him?" she asks, bouncing up and down. I don't answer as I run a brush through my hair, trying to tame the wild, air-dried curls.

"Does this mean you're going to tell him how you feel?!" She is jumping on the balls of her feet now and I flash her a nervous grin.

I shrug my shoulders at her before turning to go.

"Like you said, Lils," I say with a genuine, albeit nervous, smile. "Love's crazy."

* * *

Once I arrive at Gringotts, I head straight for the assignment postings. Unfortunately, I don't see Malfoy's name anywhere on the list, so I decide to check all of the locations in which he'd likely be. I start with the conference room, then move to the records room, and finally to the break room.

No sign of him.

I walk around for a bit, hoping to spot a coworker, but of course, the employees of Gringotts never seem to actually be at work. I am contemplating heading down to the vaults, nervous energy flowing through my veins, when I spot Chris walking out of one of the offices down the hall from where I'm standing.

Before I can decide whether or not I want to get Chris involved in this, he spots me and calls loudly, "Rosey! Thought you were taking a _personal day_!" He emphasizes the last two words and I decide that I'd rather keep Chris out of this.

Then again, I'm already talking to him, so I might as well give this a shot.

I disregard his comments as he approaches and shoot quickly, "Where's Malfoy?"

"Malfoy?" he says with mock confusion, "What would you want with Malfoy?"

I roll my eyes and shuffle my feet in exasperation. "Come on, Chris. This is important! I just need to speak with him!"

Chris raises his eyebrows and flashes a huge, white grin. " _Ahh_ , you need to speak with him? Sounds like very official business."

I shoot daggers at him with my eyes and he lets out a loud guffaw.

"Unfortunately, you're out of luck," he says in a needling tone. "Mr. Malfoy apparated to Ukraine this morning to help with a curse roadblock. He said he was taking the rest of the day off after he was finished." _Ugh, seriously?_ "Can't get any of you to actually come to work around here lately," Chris finishes exasperatedly.

I ignore his jab at my use of paid time off, wheels turning in my head. Without thinking twice, I stupidly demand, "Give me his address, then."

Chris lets out a barking laugh. " _Ha_! I don't think so, missy. That's against company policy! I can't just be giving out the personal information of my employees!"

I growl in annoyance, stomping my foot for effect. "Seriously, Chris? How many bloody favors have I done for you since I started here? You owe me!"

"No can do. Sorry, Rosey," he says with a wide grin. I know exactly what he's doing, but I decide to sacrifice my dignity for the sake of love.

I let out a breath. "Come on," I say quietly. "I'll do anything." My voice comes out a lot more pleading than I had hoped and Chris raises an eyebrow. He waits expectantly for my first offer.

"I'll do your paperwork for the next three months," I say, apprehension running through my veins. I need that address. If I don't tell Malfoy how I feel now, I might wait too long and make things worse.

Chris looks thoughtfully at the ceiling as if weighing my offer.

"Make it a year," he says shrewdly.

Without hesitation, I answer, "Yes."

His eyebrows shoot up toward his hairline as he gives me a knowing look. I feel my cheeks heat up and I cross my arms to keep myself occupied. Chris breaks into his largest smile yet, taunting me with his bright teeth as he pulls out his wand and summons some records.

"Your wish is my command," he says with exaggeration as he scans the parchment that flies into his hand. "He's at 5 Norburn Court in London." I quickly memorize the address and exhale gratefully, pushing past Chris as I half-walk, half-run toward the stairs.

"Good luck," he says as I pass, and I can hear the sincerity in his voice. "And, Rosey!" he calls as I'm almost to the end of the corridor. I glance back at him. "Don't worry about the paperwork. This one's on me." He gives a large grin and turns around as I flash the most genuine smile I've ever sent his way.

I turn back around and race down the stairs to the entrance hall, chanting Malfoy's address in my head all the while. When I finally reach the hall, I concentrate hard, apparating to the front of an unassuming townhome on a quiet street. I knock on the front door and ring the bell, but no one answers.

I guess the former Slytherin prince isn't home yet.

I sit down on the stone steps in front of the door, heart racing, but filled with determination. I take a few deep breaths, preparing to wait for Malfoy for as long as it takes.

After half an hour of nervous waiting and jumbled thoughts, the sky starts to cloud over, darkening the once sunny day. Before I know it, small droplets of rain start to fall from the sky.

 _Terrific_ , I think to myself with disdain. _As if running into Malfoy's arms isn't cliché enough, let's add some rain!_

I press my back against his front door, avoiding the steadily falling water as best I can, but I feel my already messy hair becoming damp with the late summer weather.

 _I could just leave_ , I think to myself, but my heart tells me otherwise.

Suddenly, I hear a _pop_ behind the door. Malfoy must be able to apparate into his own townhome. I make a mental note to ask him how to do that without destroying all security measures.

I stand up, shaking my head and wonder why I'm thinking about security at a time like this.

As I take a deep breath, I knock quietly on the door.

No answer.

I knock more loudly, telling myself to stop being a wimp.

Again, no answer.

Finally, I pound loudly on the door and ring the bell for good measure, fully soaked through with rain by this point.

My heart stops as Scorpius Malfoy opens the door, hair in his eyes, a look of worry displayed across his perfectly pale face.

"Weasley?" he asks tentatively, voice laced with concern. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

I feel my stopped heart start beating full force and I resist the urge to run into his arms right now.

"Hi…" I say lamely.

His eyes betray more feeling than I typically see behind them and I close my own to avoid looking at them.

"Where were you these past couple of days?" he asks, clearly trying to figure me out.

I glance at him, but feel goosebumps form up and down my arms. I look down at my feet to steady myself, letting the rain water drip down my skin. "I was such an idiot," I say, more to myself than to him. "I was so stupid."

"What are you-" but I cut him off.

"You were right, you know." I snap my eyes to his and see a questioning look behind the silver orbs in front of me. When he doesn't say anything, I continue.

"I don't want _nice_." His eyes widen slightly and my heart rate sky rockets. "Actually, as you may have noticed, it took me a long time to figure out what I actually do want."

I look down at my hands and try to ignore my racing heart. I want him to interrupt me, but he doesn't. I blink hard and let out a breath before glancing at him.

"But I know what I want now," I say, voice shaky, tears threatening to fall at any moment. "I _want_ passion. I _want_ love."

I lock my eyes onto his once more and see a slight flash of hopefulness behind the deep metallic silver. "In fact, I guess it turns out that I want someone who I hate passionately enough to be totally in love with." I feel myself shaking, wondering if I'm even making sense as I see the hint of a smile on his face, but his eyes still hold a question that I haven't answered.

"I want you," I say simply, finally telling him what I should have told him a long time ago, my heart pounding heavily in my chest. Without waiting for a response, I quickly continue,

"I'm either crazy because of you or crazy about you or, I dunno, maybe a little of both." His grin widens and I feel myself melt slightly. "What I do know is that I'm crazy enough to be standing here in front of you, in this bloody pouring rain, swallowing my pride and sacrificing my dignity to admit that I was wrong." I cock a small lopsided grin. "I've been wrong for years."

I stop to catch a breath, shrugging slightly. "It's you, Malfoy. It's you that I want," I say quietly, sniffing slightly as my tears threaten to roll down my cheeks. "It's been you since the minute you stepped through those doors at Gringotts. It just took me a while to realize it."

I hold up my left hand next to my face and he flashes a dazzling smile when he notices the empty spot where my ring used to sit.

I smile back, the nonsensical tears creeping further up the back of my throat.

"As much as it pains me to admit it," I say slowly, "I've got a lot of strong feelings for you. And I guess it isn't all hate."

His eyes are alight and I can barely think, so I just keep talking, knowing what I have to say.

"So maybe it's time for me to admit that I like you. _Really_ like you, actually." I feel my cheeks heat up, but try to ignore it.

"I just hope what you said to me the other day is still true," I say quietly, a bit of desperation coloring my voice. "Because if there's one thing I _know_ is true, it's this:"

I exhale quickly and take a leap of faith.

"I know that I'm totally, crazy, stupid in love with you, Scorpius Malfoy."

And without a second's hesitation, he pulls me into him and kisses me.

I feel the tears overflow and I smile into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulls away and buries his face in my wet hair before leaning his forehead against my own.

His eyes search mine and I give a small, Malfoy-quality smirk. He rolls his eyes and scoops me into his arms, carrying me through the door, my clothes and hair dripping all over the floor.

"Only you would stand out in the rain," he starts, pausing to kiss me again, "without conjuring yourself an umbrella." Another kiss. "You're dripping all over my carpet."

He puts me down and pushes me into the wall, his lips crashing into mine.

"Shut up, Malfoy," I say with a grin, pulling away to shake my hair out all over his living room. His eyes light up with a fire I could definitely get used to. I feel my knees go weak. He grins cockily and pulls my face back toward his.

"God, I love you, Rose Weasley."

I smile widely. That's something I could get used to, too.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's all, folks.

Hope you enjoyed this little slice of Scorpius and Rose. Thank you to everyone for reading, following, favoriting, and especially REVIEWING! You guys are world's best people, no question!

If you liked this story and haven't read my others, please check them out. In the spirit of shameless self-promotion, I highly recommend reading **Intoxication**. If you liked this story, I feel pretty confident that you'll like that one, too!

As for upcoming stories, I don't have any Rose/Scorp fics planned (yet!), but I have quite a bear of a Draco/Hermione piece in the works. (Hopefully you aren't cringing... I know that this couple is polarising to Rose/Scorp fans)! I plan to start posting the new DHr story sometime toward the beginning of the new year, but we shall see how that goes :)

Thanks again, everyone. Let me know your thoughts on this for the last time! Hopefully the ending is everything you hoped for and more :)


End file.
